where the lines overlap
by jessiestar
Summary: Ashley's twin brother Jackson is getting married to his girlfriend Spencer but Ashley can't stay away from the girl no matter how hard she tries for the sake of her already damaged relationship with her brother...check out what happens
1. Chapter 1

Ok so yet again I'm starting another story but have every intention of finishing the other two that I have on the go at the moment. This idea popped in my head and I just had to start writing it so I'm hoping I can multi task with my stories and do them all justice. Anyway you know the drill with reviews just keep them coming.

CHAPTER 1

"ASHLEY....ASHLEY"The voice vibrated around the studio apartment to no reply. The smal dark haired girl that was making the noise was looking around huffing and puffing as she continued to get ignored. She finally entered the bedroom that was usually occupied by her older sister but on this occassion like many other she wasn't alone. A younger looking blonde girl jumped up from the giant bed as she spotted the angry looking brunette enter the room.

"Jesus Kyla....if I don't reply it means I'm busy" Ashley yelled as she watched the blonde girl scurry around her bedroom grabbing her clothes then her eyes dropped to her clearly annoyed younger sister.

"I don't care if you're busy doing something or someone we had plans today" Kyla shouted back passing the girl a stray shoe that she assumed belonged to her.

"Thanks" The girl mumbled trying to hide her embarrasement and her nearly nude body. Kyla had no longer felt any shame or embarrasement during these meetings as she was more than used to them but normally Ashley wasn't still here. In fact Kyla could no longer count the amount of times that she had found a random girl sat in Ashley's bedroom confused and upset that the kind girl that tricked them in to bed had vanished by the time the sun had risen.

"See you later Kerry?"Ashley said obvisouly clueless to the girls identity.

"It's Lisa" The girl snapped storming out much to Ashley's amusement.

"You could at least remember their names Ash...maybe write them down or something"

"I stopped writing their names down in my book when I hit 18 Ky....it was a waste of paper" Ashley laughed lighting a cigarette.

"You're an ass"

"I love you too little sister"

"Get dressed"

"Why?"

"Because we need to go for lunch with the family" Kyla replied as if were the most obvious answer in the world but she knew when she told Ashley about the lunch 3 weeks ago that she wouldn't remember which is exactly why she had driven to LA to get her.

"I'm not in the mood Ky"

"Stop being such a brat Jackson wants us all to meet his fiance"

"Jackson hates me Kyla so I doubt he actually wants me there"

"You're his good damn twin sister Ash of course he wants you there"

Ashley didn't reply she just gave Kyla a look that indicated that she knew Kyla was lying and that they both knew just how much Jackson hated her.

"Ok point taken but Dad is going to be there and he wants to see us all"

"Awww how nice Daddy's decided to play happy families....did he have a stroke or something?" Ashley asked bitterly.

"Why are you such a bitch?Just get dressed Ashley and get your ass in the kitchen in 20 minutes"

"What if I don't?"

"Then I'll sing every Celine Dion song every released" Kyla challenged with a raised eyebrow knowing that her sister was the only Davies that had inherited any talent from their father.

"You wouldn't?"

"ALL BBBYYYYY MYYYYSELLLFFFF" Kyla yelled at the top of her lungs which soon moved Ashley from her bed. The older girl muttered obsenities as she walked into the bathroom knowing that she had already lost this battle.

20 minutes later Ashley stalked into the kitchen looking a lot better than she had done earlier wearing her favourite David Bowie t-shirt and skinny jeans perfectly matched with pink converse which was the complete opposite to Kyla's stepfir wives cardigan and pencil skirt.

"Well at least you don't smell like skank any more"Kyla sniped throwing a bottle of water to her sister.

"You say the sweetest things Kyla" Ashley smiled as she kissed her sister on the head.

"You bring out the nice in me"

"Well what are we waiting for let's go meet the idiot that agreed to marry Jackson"

Ashley chose to drive them to their family home which was in the Hollywood hills as she loved the way her Porsche felt as she pushed up the speed and took the corners sharply. She mostly enjoyed the way that Kyla hung off the door in pure fear, it was a tiny bit of revenge for interrupting her morning with whats her name. Pulling up to the security gates Ashley stopped the car by the voicebox even though she knew the pass code for the gates.

"Hello"

"Hi my names Barbie I'm here to see Ken" Ashley said loudly causing Kyla to roll her eyes at her sister's games.

"Sorry Madam but there is nobody named Ken here"

"Are you sure?he's tall and dreamy....slightly plastic looking but a cute smile" Ashley continued with her bit.

"Once again Mam there is nobody here called Ken"

"Well if he comes home can you tell him that I'm pregnant and it's his....in fact I'll just wait here until he comes home"

"This is private property Madam so I'm afraid you can't wait here"

"Jesus Ash just give it up....it's not even funny anymore"

"No way this is great"Ashley whispered back. Suddenly the small screen next to the voicebox turned on showing a more than annoyed looking older woman with similar eyes to Ashley and Kyla's.

"Ashley why do you insist in torturing the staff?"The woman barked.

"Sorry Christine but I couldn't resist"

"Hi Mom" Kyla said pushing Ashley out of the way.

"Hey Honey....Ashley the gates are opening please park in the garage"

"Yes Miss Davies" Ashley said with a salute as she drive through the giant gates. Their childhood home was huge and overly tacky Ashley thought to herself. The giant white house was very much in your face and very Hollywood.

Deliberatly not parking in the garage Ashley just pulled up right by the front door knowing that this would really piss her Mother off. Ashley laughed as she her brother's crappy second hand car that he insisted on driving just like he insisted on paying his own way through his Ivy league College. The fact that Jackson was paying his own way through College wasn't what made Ashley laugh it was just the fact that he had no idea that Mommy and Daddy were actually paying for everything. They had arranged with the Dean of Yale that any monies paid by Jackson would be put back into his trust fund that out parents had for all 3 of us. He had no clue and thought he was doing everything on his own terms which just didn't happen in the Davies' clan.

Kyla gave Ashley a knowing smile as she spotted the car in the drive way aswell. As they entered the mansion their Father was the first person to greet them with a whiskey in his hand and a smile on his face.

"My two favourite girls" Raife Davies shouted proudly as he opened his arms for a hug to which Ashley and Kyla obeyed. Ashley smiled at her Father noting how he didn't macth the classically decorated house. His white messy hair and tight leather trousers made him look like an 80's reject but he pulled off with all the swagger he could muster at the age of 45.

"Hey Dad...it's good to see you"Kyla said with a smile.

"You too Honey.....Sorry I missed your Birthday Kyla"

"I'll have another one next year" Kyla replied glumly as she remembered the dissapointment from the other week.

"Hey I didn't forget completely....I got you a gift" Raife added hoping to put the smile back on his youngest daughter's face which worked.

"It better be good"

"Well it has four wheels and it's got a giant pink bow on it" Raife explained holding up some keys and this time it was Ashley's turn to roll her eyes. She knew for a fact that if Raife Davies forgot an occassion he would buy you a car no matter how small the occassion actually was. Ashley had been given 4 cars in the last yeat 3 year which were 'I'm sorry I suck' presents for missing her first gig, her birthday, another birthday and her first sold out concert at the house of blues.

Kyla ran of to find her guilt car in the garage which was full of guilt cars that still hadn't been used. Ashley smiled kindly at her Father and headed towards the dining room where everybody else would be. As she walked in she saw her Mother her gave her a cold smile, her Brother who gave her a death glare and then a blonde girl that smiled at her so warmly that she had to look away.

"Hey Ash" Jackson mumbled standing up and hugging his twin sister. He looked very similar to his sister's but his eyes were blue just like his Father's where as Ashley and Kyla both had chocolate brown eyes just like their Mother which was the only similarity Ashley shared with that woman.

"Hey little Brother" Ashley replied putting on her best fake smile as she eyed Jackson's cream linen trousers and blue polo shirt. She couldn't help but compare him to some creepy model from a jay crew catelogue and thought made her shiver as she thought about the boy she grew up with.

"This is Spencer...My Fiance" Jackson annouced proudly taking the blonde haired girls' hand and pulling her closer. Ashley looked the girl up and down taking everything in including her incredible blue eyes and perfect smile but then she saw that she was wearing nearly the same outfit as Jackson which made Ashley cringe a little.

"Hey Spencer nice to meet you" Ashley finally said as she noticed the awkward silence in the room.

"Nice to meet you too" Spencer replied politely which just annoyed Ashley. She hated how this girl already seemed to be in training to be Jackson's perfect stepford wife.

"Congratulations and all that Jazz....I need a drink" Ashley tried her best to be polite but probably came across as a complete bitch but she was used to that and didn't care. She exited the icey room and headed to her childhood room that was still the same as it was the day she left. The old band posters looked slightly faded but all the marks on the carpets and bumps in the wall were all the same and this comforted her somehow. She grabbed the bottle of Jack that she kept hidden in the wall behind her Ramones poster for emergencies and poured herself some into her favourite novelty Misfit's glass. Making her way to her balcony to have a smoke she smiled as she saw Kyla looking at her new mini convertable and she looked happy which made Ashley happy.

"Hey rock star why you hiding up here?" Jackson asked as he stood in the door way slightly unsure as to whether he should enter.

"I thought that I'd get out the way so I didn't embarrass you or anything" Ashley replied not turning around.

"Don't worry I've already warned Spencer about you" Jackson said as he grabbed a glass passing it to Ashley to fill.

"Great...so does she think I'm going to kiss her too?" Ashley asked angrily remembering the reason why her and her brother have hardly any contact anymore.

"How can you get mad at me about that?"Jackson replied changing his calm approach.

"Because I didn't fucking do anything that's why"

"You're still sticking to that arguement?"

"Yes because I'm telling the truth Jackass"

"Look it's in the past anyway...let's just forget about it. I didn't tell Spencer anything about that or much about you really"

"Jackson how do you expect me to forget about the fact that you believed some coked up slut over me?" Ashley snapped lighting another smoke much to her Brother's annoyance.

"Why would Madison have lied about you kissing her?"

"Because she was a fucking bitch"

"She was a bitch" Jackson agreed getting a smile from Ashley for the first time in years. "Look Ash....I miss my sister and meeting Spencer has made me realise that I can move on from the past and if you say that nothing happened with Madison then I believe you"

"You mean that?" Ashley asked hopefully. She missed her Brother too and had tried to make it up with him 3 years ago when it happened but he went off to College and just ignored her. Ashley had given up becasue Jackson stopped being Jackson and had stopped being the Davie's twins who were once so similar but were now polar opposites.

"Come here Asshat"Jackson demanded pulling his sister into his huge frame and giving her a hug. Jackson kissed his sister on the head and left the room leaving her to process what had just happened. Ashley put out her cigarette and headed down to the garden where her Dad was firing uo the grill.

"Raife you might want to plug in the gas" Ashley giggled as she watched her Dad banging the contraption in frustration.

"Good call Ash" Raife smiled as the grill successfully lit up much to her Father's delight. Ashley spotted a familiar face stood by the side of the pool talking to her Brother and she had been waiting at least a year to get revenge for the sprinkler incident in her apartment last summer. So Ashley took a huge run up and dived at the tall dark haired boy that was chatting mindlessly to Jackson. She used all her strength but managed to get him into the pool with a huge splash. Once she finally surfaced Ashley was met with a torrent of abuse.

"Jesus Ashley normal people just say Hello" The boy said flipping his around like a cheerleader.

"Don't be such a girl Aiden...anyway it was totally revenge for the sprinkler's in my room"

"Ok you totally deserved that Davies.....you turned off the hot water while I was having a shower" Aiden replied climbing out of the pool helping Ashley out aswell.

"I needed to pee"

"Jesus Ash what have you done to my boyfriend???!!" Kyla squealed from the otherside of the garden.

"All is fair in love and war Ky...sorry" Ashley smirked as stripped out of clothes revealing her red polka dot bikini. As she pulled off her shirt she spotted Spencer walking out of the house with a tray and for a split second Ashley was pretty sure she was staring but Ashley quickly shook that thought from her head considering her previous conversation with her brother only a few minutes ago. Throwing her wet clothes on the ench to dry in the hot california sun she grabbed herself a beer and took a seat on the sun chair. She spotted Spencer sat shyly not talking to anybody so she decided to play nice and call her over.

"Hey Spencer how you doing?"

"I'm fine thanks" Spencer replied quickly as she turned to face Ashley who signalled for her to sit on the chari next to her.

"So what do you think of the Davie's family?"

"I'm a little shocked" Spencer confessed.

"Why?we're not that bad are we?"

"No...It's just that Jack didn't tell me that his family was rich" Spencer explained.

"Yea Jackson doesn't really like to admit to being apart of this...does it bother you?"

"No not at all but a heads up would've been nice especially considering I have a poster of your Dad's band on my wall at home" Spencer admitted giggling which caught Ashley's attention.

"Lucky him....so how did you guys meet?" Ashley quickly changed the subject staying on safe ground.

"At Yale....I was drunk at some party and he intervened when some guy got a little handsie" Spencer explained with a huge smile on her face.

"How romantic... I'm sure Heathcliff and Kathy would be jealous" Ashley joked getting an adorable pout from Spencer.

"It worked for me...how did you meet your boyfriend?" Spencer asked looking over at Aiden which made Ashley burst out laughing almost falling out of her seat.

"Aiden isn't my boyfriend....he's my best friend. He's actually dating Kyla and he's really not my type"

"Well that could've been embarrasing. Ok so do you have a boyfriend?" Spencer laughed.

"Erm what exactly has Jackson told you about me?" Ashley asked almost offended that Jackson had clearly never really mentioned her.

"Nothing really....he only really talked about his family a few weeks ago after he proposed"

"Ok do you want me to fill you on Davie's 101?" Ashley asked sitting up and facing Spencer who was now in a bikini aswell which suited her much more than the ridiculous outfit she was wearing earlier and it took all Ashley's strenghth not to give the girl a once over.

"I guess somebody should" Spencer replied clearly annoyed that Jackson had neglected to tell her anything.

"Ok, Jackson and I are twins and Kyla is two years younger than us"

"You're his twin?"

"Not identical obviously but yes"

"Conitnue"

"As you know now Kyla is with Aiden and they have been dating for 3 years. I have known Aiden since I was 6 and he is my favourite person in the world and is the only boy I have ever kissed..."

"Only boy?"

"Yes...my little Brother probably left out the not so secret secret that his twin sister is a raving lesbian"

"Why wouldn't he tell me that?"

"Probably because and please don't tell him that I've told you this but his high school sweet heart accused me of kissing her and Jackson believed her"

"Did you?"

"No...I would never do that to my Brother. At that point we were still the best of friends but then he went off to Yale and he was still mad at me and that's how it stayed" Ashley explained finding it quite easy to talk to this girl.

"Then why did he believe her?"

"Probably because I'm not the nicest person in the world Spencer"

"You seem pretty nice to me"

"I'm not...just ask everybody here"

"Well I'll be the judge of that Ashley" Spencer said as she smiled at Ashley and they stayed like that for a few seconds until they were interrupted by Jackson taking a seat next to Spencer.

"What you two talking about?"Jackson asked nervously as if he knew that Ashley was going to tell Spencer something he didn't want her to know.

"Well, you're twin here was just telling me a few things that I had no clue about"

"Ash can you give us a minute please?"Jackson asked knowing that Spencer would want to know why he had left out huge pieces of information about his family.

"Sure" Ashley walked away slowly so she could hear whatever was happening. _"Jack why are you not telling me everything?_ was all that Ashley heard as Jackson took Spencer to the pool house for some privacy probably.

"What's up with them?"Kyla asked eyeing Ashley up.

"Jackass hasn't told his fiance anything about our perfect family here so she's a little peaved" Ashley explained swigging her beer.

"Do you think he hates us all that much?"Kyla asked clearly annoyed.

"No...I mean....I think he just forgets that we're here. This is the first time he's been home in two years"

"Ash it's the first time you've been home in 3 years and you live 20 minutes away" Kyla said smugly clearly feeling like the better child.

"Ok point taken"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN CAN I PLEASE HAVE YOUR ATTENTION????" Raife shouted holding his glass up followed y the butler with a bottle of champagne and glasses. Once Raife was satisfied that he had everyones attention he started talking.

"I WOULD LIKE TO RAISE A TOAST TO MY SON JACKSON AND HIS BEAUTIFUL FIANCE SPENCER. HOPEFULLY YOUR MARRIAGE IS FULL OF HAPPINESS AND SMILES.....TO SPENCER AND JACKSON" Raife said holding up his glass swaying from the alcohol. Everybody raised their glasses and tried to ignore the giant elephant in the room in the shape of uncomfortable slience between the happy couple.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews so far keep them coming or I may just stop writing.

Chapter 2

"How long they been up stairs for?"Kyla asked Ashley as she lay back enjoying the sun.

"Like an hour now...maybe you should go check she hasn't beaten his stupid ass"Ashley responded without moving from her tanning position.

"No way I'm not the one that caused the drama"

"How was I supposed to know that my dumbass brother neglected to tell the girl he's going to marry that he has a twin or anything else about his family?" Ashley replied this time she sat up to look at Kyla so her point was clearly put across.

"Look you can get away with pretending that you had no idea that they're up there"

"How so?"

"You're normally oblivious to everything that's going on around you" Kyla pointed out much to Ashley's annoyance. It wasn't like she was a complete selfish bitch but she couldn't be bothered with drama so she simply chose to ignore it no matter how weird a situation she was in.

"It's not like Jackson can hate me any more than he already does" Ashley replied as she stood up heading towards the house. Passing her father who was happily asleep by the pool with her Mother nowhere to be seen which wasn't a uge shock to the older Davies sister. Ashley scanned the downstairs but couldn't hear and hushed words so she headed upstairs thinking they were probably in Jackson's old room but just like down the stairs the room was empty. Finally giving up feeling that she had made a noble effort Ashley headed yo her room for a smoke away from the judgement of her Mother and the envy of her Father. Ashley froze as she walked into her room spotting a figure on her balcony, smoking on of her cigarettes.

"Jackson would go ape shit if he saw you smoking"Ashley stated as she lit herself a smoke.

"Well it's a good job I'm hiding then" Spencer replied in a matter of fact tone flicking the ash over the blacony.

"I guess Jackson isn't the only one to keep secrets"

"Technically not a secret but he does think I've quit" Spencer explained.

"Where is the golden boy?"

"He went somewhere with Aiden"

"You two ok?"Ashley asked knowing that she didn't really care but tried her best to seem as if she did.

"Yea we'll be fine.....I'm just annoyed that he kept so much from me and I can't understand why"

"Look don't take it personally Spencer.....it's just how Jackson is and I'm not really worth boasting about"

"You seem pretty cool to me"

"The novelty soon wears off...trust me"Ashley said glumly knowing that she would manage to annoy or dissapoint somebody else in her life.

"You're quite hard on yourself Ashley, why is that?"

"Ask my therapist I pay him the money to work that out" Ashley giggled grabbing her secret bottle of jack taking a swig.

"I'd rather figure it out myself thank you very much"

"You're a brave girl Spencer"Ashley replied passing the bottle to Spencer who happily took a swig pulling a face as the taste hit her throat.

"Maybe I'll get you some soda to sip on"Ashley joked taking back the bottle only to have it snatched back by Spencer who took another swig this time with more gusto.

"Jack Daniels isn't just for rock stars you know" Spencer dug back getting a playful push from Ashley.

"I'm pretty sure it's definately not for preppy stepford wives though" Ashley continued with banter the harmless banter.

"That would really hurt if it were in any way true"

"No offence Spencer but you look like you've robbed Ralph Lauren for his summer line" Ashley pointed out taking in Spencer's outfit properly.

"Oh do we want to discuss one anothers wardrobes because of got all day to mean shorty" Spencer replied heading over to Ashley's old wardrobe.

"Hey that's my old closest....whatever you find in there titally doesn't count" Ashley shouted following the blonde who was rifling through the stacks of clothes which were mostly unworn Ashley thought to herself.

"When were you a hooker?"Spencer asked holding a dress that looked like it had been set on fire and that put out again.

"I look hot in that thank you very much.....plus I haven't worn for like years" Ashley replied grabbing the dress and thinking about what a bad fashion choice that actually was for her once 17 year old self.

"You're a bit full of yourself"Spencer stated as she continued to look at the huge amounts of clothes.

"It's a Davies trait. Anyway there's nothing worng with a bit of ego"

"Clearly" Spencer said scanning her eyes over Ashley's bikini clad body making the shorter girl almost feel self conscious.

"It's not like I'd wear this clubbing....well not again anyway"

"Oh my god I can barely wear a bikini to the beach let alone a club full of people"

"Why not?you totally have a hot body"Ashley said not realising what she had said until she saw the look on Spencer's face. Ashley wanted to pull the words back into her stupid mouth but she recognised that freaked out look on Spencer's face. During her own mini freak out Ashley hadn't noticed that the blonde was now blushing from the comment.

"You been checking out my body then?"Spencer asked trying to fight her own shyness edging closer to Ashley. The question knocked Ashley for six and she was rarely shocked but the proximity of Spencer made her forget how to actually breathe.

"I...um....I just simply noticed earlier by the pool" Ashley stuttered getting a slight smile from Spencer who seemed satisfied with the response.

"ASHLEYYYYYYYY" The noise from teh bedroom door made both girls jump a few feet apart like guilty children who had been sneaking cookies. Spencer nervously played with her hair as Ashley headed out of the closest (insert joke here).

"Thought you'd fallen down a hole" Kyla said as she sat on the bed not noticing Spencer straight away but when she did her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Nope...I...I found Spencer hiding up here and then she decided that she wanted to mock my old wardrobe" Ashley explained knowing that this was the complete truth but still feeling like she was lying.

"Oh ok....I don't blame you Spencer...Ashley totally used to dress like a complete skank when she was younger"

"I noticed"Spencer replied shyly still playing with a lock of blonde hair.

"Aiden and Jackson will back soon" Kyla said acting oblivious to the weird vibe in the room.

"Well in that case we should all go await the golden boy's arrival" Ashley announced in a loud voice trying to break the tension. Not waiting for anybody to follow Ashley exited the room thinking of a plan to get her away from this house now. She had done her family duty and was planning to stay as far as possible until the wedding day. Spotting her brother and Aiden back by the pool she headed over thinking of an excuse to leave as she approached.

"Hey where's Spence?"Jackson asked coldly to Ashley who was pretty much used to that reception from him.

"Right behind me...look I'm going to head out"Ashley said grabbing her bag and throwing on her jeans.

"That's fine" Jackson spat as if he had a new found anger towards Ashley.

"What's your probably now Jackson?" Ashley snapped back not letting it go like she normally would.

"Nothing"

"Clearly....I am so done with this shitty attitude of yours. I haven't even done anything and I've apologised to like a thousand times. I've come here against my own will to see you and congratulate you but all you care about is some fucking lie from years ago.....get over it idiot" Ashley yelled as she stormed out of the house feeling relieved that she had finally lifted the huge weight she had been carrying around for years. Ashley went to get in her car but realised that she had been drinking and she didn't want another ticket so she starting walking to a little bar she went to alot when she was younger. It was the perfect location from her family home and it also happened to be a gay bar which was definately going to help Ashley towards her aim for the evening.

Sitting at the bar alone didn't bother Ashley at all because she knew that it wouldn't be for too long as there was always some willing girl to keep her company and for some reason tonight Ashley wanted a blonde. Noticing a girl looking over at her Ashley took her drink and headed over clearly confident that the outcome would be positive.

"Hey" Ashley said knowing that this would be enough to getthe girls attention from her friends who were oblivious to the interaction.

"Hey" The blonde girl replied fiddling with her bottle of beer.

"What's you name?"

"Jenna"

"Hi Jenna I'm Ashley....can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure" The girl said getting up and leaving her friends following Ashley to the bar.

After a few hours and many shots both girls were all over each other. Ashley was quite happy with the girl she had found and had decided that she would be taking her home tonight, well back to her parents house any way. Kissing the blonde then guiding her towards the door with no protests Ashley continued the well known route back to her parents house. Not caring that she was making noise or that the girl seemed more interested in the size of her house Ashley still persisted at getting the girl up to her bedroom. After finally getting the girl up stairs Ashley took her to her bedroom slamming the door behind them and throwing the girl up against attacking her neck with passionate kisses and bites. Ashley threw off her own top signalling for the girl to do the same which she happily did then returning to the throws of passion finally landing on the bed.

Ashley woke up in the morning feeling like something had died in her mouth and her head but worst of all she had made the fatal mistake of bringing blondie back to her house which she never normally did because it made it diffucult for her to sneak off unnoticed. Luckily, the girl was still out cold so Ashley shimmied off the bed trying her best to be stealth so she could avoid the weird morning after conversation. Throwing on a random t-shirt from her floor Ashley exited the bedroom creeping down the hall way and mastering the stairs with no noise. Doing a little victory dance as she entered the kicthen Ashley was stopped in her tracks by Spencer who was stood in a similar outfit to Ashley's. Ashely immediately averted her eyes to anywhee but Spencer's golden legs.

"Late night?"Spencer asked pouring herself some coffee.

"Guess so" Ashley mumbled rubbing her head.

"Look about yesterday....."Spencer started her conversation but was distracted by the dishevelved blonde that stumbled into the kicthen smiling stupidly at Ashley.

"There you are Ash" The girl said happily like she had been searching for her for days. Ashley shifted uncomfortable not knowing how to handle this situation.

"Hey you...thought you were sleeping" Ashley replied with a fake smile trying to avoid looking at Spencer again.

"I was but then I noticed you were gone....got worried you'd just left"

"Haha...um no I would never do that sweet heart" Ashley replied wanting to die on the spot.

"Why don't you introduce me to your friend Ashley?" Spencer piped up from the other side of the room clearly amused by the horrible situation.

"Erm...sure...sweetie this is Spencer my Brother's fiance"Ashley said lamely clearly not remembering the girls' name much to Spencer's amusement.

"Sweetie???that's an unusual name"Spencer continued clearly wanting to make Ashley suffer for some reason.

"Yea well...come on let's go back upstairs"

"Hang on....Ashley do you not know my name?"Jenna asked finally catching on to why Spencer was laughing to herself.

"Not exactly...no but that doesn't mean I didn't have fun" Ashley grimaced knowing what came next from years of experience. As predicted Jenna slapped Ashley and stormed off leaving a pissed Ashley and laughing Spencer stood in the kicthen.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the morning entertainment"Ashley growled as she grabbed a can of pepsi from the fridge holding it her cheek which was now a nice red shade.

"Hey you deserved that for being such an ass"

"Why am I the ass?"

"Because you used that poor girl"

"I didn't use anybody we had a mutual agreement that she fully consented to. I didn't make any false promises to get her into bed....it was just sex that we both enjoyed especially her" Ashley defended her actions and pretty much her way of life.

"You're so full of it" Spencer said rolling her eyes at Ashley's cockiness.

"I'm sure you heard the reviews last night....Jackson's room is right opposite mine...I think you'll agree that she didn't go home dissappointed" Ashley replied smuggled knowing from experience that you can pretty much hear everything that happens in Ashley's room from Jackson's.

Spencer didn't reply she just continued to poor her coffe hoping that Ashley's remark will just blow over as she didn't want to answer. Mostly because Ashley was right she had heard everything and for some reason she couldn't stop listening which is why she is up so early. She needed to get away from the howls of passion that were pouring from Ashley's room only a few hours ago before her head exploded.

"You totally heard" Ashley said as she left the room leaving with a huge smile on her face knowing that she had got one over on Spencer.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews my lovelies.

Chapter 3

"I thought I was free from this family crap until the wedding" Ashley whined into the phone while checking her relfection in the mirror.

"Ash if I'm getting sucked in then so are you"Kyla replied knowing that she would win her sister over.

"Yea but you like this crap.....I have no idea what I'm doing"

"For some unknown reason Spencer likes you and asked that you come help out. Her family and friends won't be here for another week and she needs to pick out her dress"

"Spencer likes me?"

"She asked me to get you to come so I'm guessing so" Kyla's answer strangely satisfied Ashley who immediately removed the stupid smile that had appeared on her face.

"Ok I'll come but do not expect me to be nice or helpful"

"I never expect those things of you Ash. Be there in an hour.........and don't be late"

Ashley hung up her phone rolling her eyes but depsite her lack of family commitment she was weirdly excited about seeing Spencer again. It had been a week since the BBQ at her parents house and they hadn't spoken since mostly because Ashley remained distant from her parents house as to not to raise suspision.

Walking up to the bridal shop that Kyla had arrange to meet her at Ashley spotted Spencer stood outside on her own. She hestitantly headed over not really knowing she suddenly felt nervous but the minute she saw the smile on Spencer's face all the nervousness evapourated in to nothing.

"Hey stranger" Spencer said smiling happily at Ashley.

"Hey yourself.....soooo why have I been ropped into this little shopping trip?"

"I just thought it would be fun"

"You have a very different idea to what fun is than me"

"Well just for today you can drop the rock star act and pretend to be a nice human being"

"You don't think I'm nice?"Ashley asked looking clearly offended even though plenty of other people had told her the same thing before.

"Actually I think you're pretty great...well you have been to me anyway so far"

"I'm surprised that Jackson hasn't poisoned you against me yet"

"Not exactly...he mentioned a few things that he thought would freak me out but it didn't work"

"Like what?"

"Like that stuff with his high school girlfriend"

"Well that's not true...kind of wish it was sometimes just so I could actually feel guilty for a reason"

"Why doesn't he believe you?"

"Because there were photographs"

"Ok I'm starting to doubt your defence slightly now"

"Which is understandable but the photos were chopped.....it was actually a picture of me kissing my then girlfriend that Madison had taken but she added her in and took Tara out"

"What a complete bitch....well I'm not going to do anything like that you"Spencer said smiling at Ashley again who was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable for a few seconds while their eyes locked on. Luckily the silence was rudely interrupted y Ashley's cell phone blasting out of her bag.

"Hey where are you?"Ashley asked into the phone signalling to Spencer that it was Kyla.

"I'm stuck at work...not gonna be able to make it"

"Wait you can leave me here....to deal with this...can't we rearrange?"

"Sorry we need to get the dress asap. Say sorry to Spence and I'll call you later"

"So Kyla can't make it something to do with work" Ashley explained throwing her phone back into her bag.

"Looks like it's just me and you then rock star" Spencer announced grabbing Ashley's hand and pulling her away from the bridal shop.

"Erm aren't we supposed to go in there?"Ashley asked confused but still holding the other girls hand.

"Yea we have all day and I feel like lunch time cocktails....unless you don't wanna?"Spencer replied with her best pout which almost melted Ashley's heart on the spot.

"That's a very rock star thing to do you know little miss preppy"Ashley teased as they entered an empty bar.

"Yea well I'm taking a leaf out of your book today just to see what it feels like" Spencer explained ordering two pink, icey looking drinks. Ashley couldn't help but thinl to herself that she really wished that Spencer would take a leaf out of her book and then she would show her it feels but she shook those normal Ashley thoughts from head.

"To you and Jackson"Ashley said raising her glass.

"No....I'm not a fiance today I'm a rock star...so to Ashley and Spencer the worlds biggest rock stars" Spencer giggled much to Ashley's amusement.

"Ok rock star...to us"Ashley pretty much downed her whole drink ignoring the brain freeze. She had no idea how to deal with this situation and couldn't help but think of the terrible irony that frowned over her.

A few more pink, icey cocktails later and the two new friends were sat in the garden enjoying the sun and a cigarette. They had spent the last hour or so questioning one another and they were finally on to Ashley being gay much to Ashley annoyance.

"So when did you know?" Spencer asked playing with her straw.

"erm...I guess it was after I went on a date with Aiden when I was 16. We had been friends for years and other guys had asked me out but I had always said no because I had no interest. So I decided that if I was going to have to date a guy it should be Aiden and that was the worse decision of my life....it was like going out with Jackson when he still liked me. After that I met Tara and that's it really"

"So Tara was your first girlfriend?"

"Yes, we were together for 2 years but then it ended kind of suddenly"

"Why?"

"She cheated on me with some guy from the basketball team after deciding she was straight. She's like married now with a kid....weird how people change"

"That sucks..anybody after that?"

"Lots of people but nobody special...I just can't commit...I mean I've tried but I just end up hurting people"

"What kind of girls do you like?"

"It depends on what for?"

"A relationship?"

"She has to challenge me, make me laugh and be incredible in bed"

"Ok what about for a one night stand?"

"She's just got to be hot and willing really" Ashley whinced slightly at her own pig like honesty.

"What about looks?"

"I've always had a thing for blondes" Ashley confessed from nowhere knowing that her reply wasn't techincally true as she was never really fussy until she met Spencer last week. In fact every girl she had been with this week had been blonde but none of them could stand up against Spencer.

"Oh really?How about blondes with blue eyes?"Spencer teased with a cheeky smile clearly just playing Ashley at her own game.

"Yea they're not too bad"

"If I weren't marrying your Brother and you saw me in a bar would you try to sleep with me?"Spencer's question caused Ashley to almost choke on her cocktail mostly because she was starting to think that the whole Brother's fiance thing was becoming less of an issue for her especially when tipsy.

"Definately....I mean you're pretty cute...ok you're actually kind of hot"

"Wow...thank you.. I don't think I've ever been described as hot before"

"Well you are...trust me I know hot when I see it and you Spencer Carlin are hot" Ashley replied taking in Spencer's invitation to move slightly closer. They were sat directly face to face with their knees touching.

"So if in a completely alternate universe where you weren't with Jackson and were actually gay would you hook up with me?"Ashley asked hoping to sound cocky rather than terrified. Spencer was clearly thinking about her answer quite hard and when she finsihed thinking she looked into Ashley's eyes. Spencer was biting her lip obviously trying to hold the words in her mouth but her nodding head gave her away. Ashley couldn't process the response especially now Spencer's hand was on her knee. Ashley knew what was coming and she couldn't let it happen so she stood up as casually as she could.

"Erm...I need to pee" Ashley almost shouted as she walked off clearly flustered. Going into the bathroom she splashed her face with water and pulled herself together. Heading back into the garden she was surprised to see that Spencer had gone and there was just some money and a note left on the table.

_Ashley, had a little too much to drink so headed home. Thanks for today see you soon spence xx_

Ashley wasn't sure if she was sighing with relief or frustration but she grabbed her bag and headed home


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter

Ashley was pretty sick of people waking her up all the time especially on a Sunday morning after a rough night out. After Spencer ditched Ashley had gone out with some friends to continue with the drunken stuper that seemed to make things easier. She had made a plan to stay away from Spencer until the wedding and then after that she was hoping that the Davies would stop trying to play happy families.

Annoying sounds from Kyla were penetrating Ashley's thoughts and sleep no matter how hard she tried to block it out. Finally admitting defeat Ashley stormed into the living area of her apartment ready to rip into Kyla for disturbing her booze induced coma but she was stopped in her tracks.

"Oh.....Hi Spencer" Ashley stuttered out as she realised Kyla wasn't alone and she suddenly became very aware that she was only wearing her underwear thanks to the embarrased look on Spencer's face.

"I tried calling your cell but you didn't answer.....I'm guessing some skanks stolen it again" Kyla spat not meaning to sound so angry but she was fed up with her older sister's lack of organisation and general sluttiness.

"I didn't actually bring anybody home last night"Ashley confessed not knowing why as she normally didn't care what Kyla thought about her antics.

"Ran out of girls?"Kyla joked.

"Yea maybe....look why are you here?"Ashley nobody in paticular.

"Well Spence had to cut the dress shopping short yesterday and I thought we could try again today" Kyla explained as Spencer stood perfectly silent avoiding eye contact with Ashley. Ashley cursed her stupid sister as she constantly kept getting in the way of her plan to avoid Spencer.

"I'm busy...sorry" Ashley lied lamely and she immediately felt bad when she saw the slightly hurt expression on Spencer's face.

"No you're not.....you forget that I'm sleeping with your P.A so I know exactly what you're doing this weekend which is nothing. In fact you have nothing in your diary for the next 2 weeks so no excuses. Until Spencer's family get here from wherever we have to be there for her"

"Kyla if Ashley's busy it's fine....I don't need babysitting" Spencer finally had her say and her voice just made Ashley feel even worse especially now she had been called out by her stupid sister.

"No...it's cool I can come. Let me just go get showered and dressed then I'll be with you"Ashley finally gave in not being able to resist those blue eyes that just looked so sad. She just hoped that Spencer's possible flirtation yesterday was just a drunken mistake or she may be living up everyone's expectations of her very soon. Something about Spencer made Ashley feel weak and she never felt weak but knowing that it was all probably in her head she ignored it and got ready to go wedding dress shopping.

Spencer had been trying on dresses for 2 hours now and the only thing keeping Ashley going was the free champagne that the mildly attractive assistant kept serving her. In fact the more of that she drank the more attractive the assistant became and the more Ashley continued flirting with her. Spencer was in the middle of trying on another dress while Kyla was outside on the phone to somebody about flowers or something. Ashley was sat on the little sofa chatting to the chick with the champagne and they were getting a little bit friendly when Spencer walked out in the final dress she had chosen to try on. She had let her blonde hair hang lose, the dress was white and fitted at the top with a mermaid style tail. Ashley actually couldn't breathe when her eyes met Spencer's and there were no words other than perfect that left her lips.

"What do you think?" Spencer asked worrying that Ashley had been sat just staring for th last few minutes in complete silence. The brunnette was making her nervous and she deeply concerned that Ashley thought she looked hidious.

Ashley tried to regain her posture as she picked up her jaw off the floor and tried to think of a word that described the person tha stood on front of her but there was simply no word in the english language that was worthy of the description.

"Wow" dammit Ashley immediately hated her choice of words they were too dumb and far too honest but the response seemed to please Spencer which in return pleased Ashley.

"Do you think Jackson will like it?"

"He's an idiot if he doesn't Spencer.....it's amazing...you look perfect" Ashley said standing walking over to Spencer as she admired the dress in the oversized mirror. Ashley ran her hand across the satin material and shuddered when her figure grazed Spencer's skin. Ashley moved her hand back like a scorned child not really knowing what this sensation was that had taken over her body. She prayed in her head for Kyla to get off her damn phone so she could leave before she acted upon the things that were spinning around her of these things involved getting Spencer out of that beautiful dress and Ashley hated herself for having these thoughts.

"You really think so?"Spencer asked turning around so that her face was just inches from Ashley's causing the brunette to tense up at the proximity.

"Erm...yea...you look great" Ashley replied fighting the blush that was creeping on to her face. Ashley couldn't remember the last time she had blushed possibly because she never had, well not to her knowledge anyway. Spencer seemed to be even closer now and Ashley wasn't sure how long she could keep this up without living up to the terrible perception that her family already had of her. While fighting her inner demons and lack of self control Ashley hadn't noticed that Spencer's perfect little hand was now resting on her arm. Snatching her arm away from the warmth of Spencer's touch Ashley almost stumbled backwards into the shop assistant much to Kyla's amusement who had just re-entered the shop.

"Nice move loser.....Oh my god Spencer that is the dress"Kyla screached as moved past her clumsy sister.

"Really?"

"Yes....Jackson will love it....what do you think Ash?"

"I think it's nice"Ashley answered lamely not wanting to show too much interest in case Kyla caught on to her bad thoughts.

"Nice???Jesus Ash you could at least act interested" Kyla snapped at her sister's apathy.

"Well I'm not....you dragged me here against my will to look at stupid dresses" Ashley moaned needing to get of there asap.

"Well leave then....god Ash you're so selfish"

"I wish I was selfish"Ashley said back as she picked up her bag knowing that if she were trully selfish like her whole family believes then she would be fucking Spencer now but no instead she had turned into a practically mute idiot. Ashley caught up Spencer's perfect blue eyes as she went to leave and it looked as if she were begging Ashley not to leave but she ignored that though needing to get away from the madness.

Ashley was now into hiding mode in her apartment and now planned on never leaving it until Spencer Carlin was gone. She had been to the market to purchase enough food, drink etc to last her. Ashley had considered that her new plan was slightly severe but she couldn't risk being alone with Spencer even if the attraction was possibly in her head. Why would Spencer be showing any interest in her?She was marrying her twin brother so she was clearly straight plus why would she want to cause that sort of drama?Ashley's musings were interrupted by her buzzing going off and she actually considered ignoring it but didn't want to turn into a totally crazy person.

"Hello?"

"Hey we had a date tonight jackass"Aiden shouted into the speaker feigning annoyance.

"Sorry Aid....get up here"

Ashley buzzed him in and opened the front door for him and placing a fresh beer bottle on the counter for him.

"So...being stood up sucks"Aiden stated slightly out of breathe after running up the stairs.

"I'm sorry Aid...I zoned out"

"Kyla said that you were a complete bitch today at the dress shop"

"Well Kyla needs to shut her mouth"

"So she was right"

"Not at all"

"What's up Davies?"Aiden asked again with a bit more force.

"Nothing"

"Best friend rules state that you must be honest"

"Aiden we haven't used those since we were kids"

"I'm regressing no spill or you know what happens"

"I'm not going to let you give me chinese burns for every year I've been alive"

"Rules are rules Ash now spill it"

"Ok but only if you abide by another best friend rule"

"Always"

"You can't tell Kyla"

"Oh god what have you done?"Aiden asked knowing that this most definately going to be bad if Kyla couldn't know.

"I think I like Spencer"

"Yea she's a cool girl....oh wait...noooo no no"

"and I'm pretty sure she's being flirting with me" Ashley added trying to ignore the look on Aiden' face.

"Fuck Ash....why do you think she's being flirting?"

"Because first of all I'm really fucking hot and secondly I can just tell...I have experience in girls and their techniques"

"Yea gay girls...not girls that are due to marry your brother"

"No girl is completely straight Aiden"

"Not the point Ash"

"I'm very aware of the point Aiden which is why I have a plan"

"Which is?"

"I'm avoiding Spencer until after the wedding"

"That's a stupid plan"

"Why?It's not like I'm known for my family participation"

"True but what if it carries on after the wedding?"

"Won't be a problem....I'll be on tour in Europe then anyway so they'll be lots of girls to distract me from her perfect smile and beautiful eyes"

"Woah that was weird Ash...I've never heard you say anything that sweet before"

"Don't get used to it...this is just a glitch or something"Ashley tried to rationalise what was going with her but even in her own head she couldn't.

"Look Ash I think you're over reacting slightly. You hardly know Spencer and no matter how you might dislike Jackson you would never do that to him"

"He already thinks that I have"

"That's no excuse Ash"

"I know.....and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't. I just need you to help me keep a safe distance Aiden....like I said it shouldn't be hard her family will be here at the end of the weekend so she won't need me and Kyla to help out that much"

"Erm...what about the Hen do?I can't come to that"

"I'll take a date or something to distract me"

"Ash just be careful ok?"

"Trust me I always am Aid....like I said this is just a glitch"Ashley smiled reassuringly at her best friend who looked more than doubtful. He had known Ashley for a very long time and he knew her better than anybody so he knew just how weird this was. Ashley had never wanted somebody so much that she had to action a self imposed restraining order.

"Right my reclusive little buddy I'm going to head off"Aiden annouced after another beer.

"What?why?"

"Because I wanna see Kyla...she's been busy with this wedding so I haven't seen her much"Aiden explained giving Ashley a hug knowing that she ouldn't get mad.

"Ok....remember best friend rules"Ashley reminded him shutting the apartment door. Ashley had considered that she may be overreacting but she was pretty sure that Spencer had been putting some sort of vibes out at her. But like Aiden had said she could be losing her touch when it came to reading girls and their intentions. Once again Ashley's inner debate was interrupted by her door being knocked this time. She checked the counter to make sure Aiden hadn't left anything which he hadn't so she figured it was her neighbour asking her to turn down her music._ wrong!!!!_

"Spencer?"Ashley said as she answered the door to see an upset looking Spencer on the otherside of it.

"Sorry to bother you but I didn't know where esle to go" A soaking wet Spencer explained to a stunned Ashley.

"It's fine but why are you here?why don't you have anywhere else to go?"Ashley asked while opening the door further for thr blonde to enter her apartment.

"Me and Jackson had a small arguement and I needed to get away for a while....Kyla was meeting Aiden and all my friends are back home"Spencer mumbled nervously.

"What did you argue about?"Ashley asked turning down her music and praying to god that it was a small arguement that would blow over in the next few minutes before Ashley lost all control.

"About him meeting up with some girl called Madison for lunch without telling me" Spencer said much to Ashley frustration. Ashley knew that anything that concerned Madison wouldn't just blow over because that girl was pure poison and she wanted to kick her brothers stupid ass. Ashley grabbed a towel for Spencer from the drier hoping that she would put it over her shoulders so she covered her wet top that was doing very little to cover her now wet breats.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Spencer...maybe you should go talk to him about it"

"I'm sorry Ashley I should go...I didn't mean to intrude"Spencer replied picking up on Ashley's uneasy tone.

"No...you're more than welcome I just don't want to get you into more trouble"

"I think I have the moral high ground on this arguement....well at the moment anyway"Spencer added the last part which nearly caused Ashley's eyes to bug out of her skull.

"Madison is a bitch and she knows what she's doing and Jackson is just a naive boy who knows no better" Ashley attempted to side step Spencer's comment and hoped her words were a little bit comforting.

"Ashley...do you mind if I stay here?"Spencer asked shyly almost melting Ashley's heart on the spot.

"No it's fine....I have a spare room"

"Thank you so much....erm..do you have a t-shirt I can change into?"Spencer asked pointing at her own soaking wet t-shirt. Ashley kept her eyes on Spencer's face thinking that this would be safer. She nodded and went into her room followed by Spencer. Ashley grabbed a shirt from her drawer and passed it to Spencer who had already removed her wet shirt. Ashley's eyes moved up and down Spencer's perfect body taking in her toned abs and sexy hip bones that the clean shirtly expertly rested on. With only a foot between Ashley knew that this was going to the longest night of her life and wished that she had made Aiden stay with her until this wedding was over.

"Is that better?"Ashley muttered as they just both stood looking at each other.

"Loads" Spencer mumbled back looking just as stuck to the spot as Ashley was.

"It suits you"Ashley stated nocticing how the plain t-shirt clung perfectly to the curves of Spencer's breats. Ashley shook her head knowing that this becoming increasingly dangerous and knew she had to defuse this situation.

"Tooth brush"Ashley said from nowhere noticing that the glances were definately being returned by Spencer.

"What?"Spencer clearly baffled.

"I have a spare tooth brush in my bathroom....I'l get it for you"Ashley explained exited the bedroom as quickly as her feet could carry her. She needed to get as much space between her and Spencer as possible before she did something they would both regret.

"So are seeing anybody at the moment?" Spencer asked as she took a seat on Ashley's giant sofa.

"No...I tend not to see people after I've...well you know"Ashley replied feeling almost guilty for her one stand collection.

"How come?"

"Just easier that way"

"What if you met somebody that was worth seeing?"

"I won't"

"How do you know that unless you try?"

"Why the sudden interest in my love life?"Ashley asked feeling pressured.

"I don't know....I'm just intrigued.I've never done the whole one night stand thing before"

"Well it's too late now"Ashley stated playing with her beer bottle.

"Yep...guess it is"

"It's not that great anyway....somebody sweet like you wouldn't enjoy it"

"I'm not so sweet you know....I can be unsweet"Spencer stated clearly annoyed by the flipant remark.

"I'm sure you're a rebel"Ashley giggled getting a push from Spencer.

"Ok I'm good...I've always been good. It's expected of me..."Spencer explained grabbing Ashley's beer and taking a swig.

"That's your first mistake right there Carlin....if people have low expectations of you then you can never dissapoint them"

"But you're good at what you do..I just don't get why anybody would be dissapointed with you"

"My twin brother is a Yale graudate who has excelled at everything he has ever attempted. My younger sister was the straight A student who went straight into a great publishing company...then there's me"

"What's so wrong about you?"

"I fucked up at school so didn't get into college and then continued to fuck things up until I started my music career"

"But at least you pulled yourself together"

"Not really....I'm still a fuck up but I'm a fuck up that can sing and play music now"

"I think you're selling yourself short"

"Ok good girl how would you sell me?"Ashley asked with a raised eyebrow challenging the naive blonde.

"You're cute, clever, have a smart mouth, apparently musically talented, you care about stuff even though you will never admit it and incredibly beautiful" Spencer answered like she already had the answer drafted up. Ashley visibly blushed at the remarks and this didn't go unnoticed by Spencer.

"You're also terrible at taking compliments even though you're extremely cocky"Spencer added laughing at Ashley's now blushing cheeks. She raised her hand slowly and gently pressed her hand against the blushing girls cheek feeling the heat radiating from her.

"It's a family trait"Ashley finally said after taking in the feeling of Spencer's hand on her cheek wanting to move it away but not having the strength to. Spencer was now looking straight into Ashley's eyes and they were both frozen in the moment. Seemingly neither of them wanted this to end but of them knew it had to before they did something they wouldn't regret immediately but definately would in time.

"It's late....we should go to bed"Ashley stated causing Spencer's hand to go remove itself from her cheek.

"Ash...it's only 10"Spencer noted finally taking her eyes off Ashley to look at her watch.

"Oh right....well I'm tired"Ashley lied not realising the time at all and just knowing she needed to remove herself from this situation. She got up from the sofa and headed to the bathroom grabbing her own toothbrush and getting one from the cupboard for Spencer. Spencer entered the bathroom taking the new toothbrush from Ashley. Both girls stood in complete silence as they cleaned their teeth neither of them wanting to mention the almost moment that nearly happened. Ashley washed her face and placed her toothbrush back in it's holder. As she went to leave the bathroom she was stopped by Spencer grabbing her wrist.

"Ash...."Spencer breathed out closing the distance between herself and the rockstar.

"Yea?"Ashley asked back feeling slightly faint from the proximity.

"I really want to kiss you"Spencer confessed looking anywhere but Ashley's eyes. Ashley thought her head was actually going to explode then and there but she tried to keep her cool.

"We can't"Ashley replied knowing that she should at least attempt to put up some sort of a fight but her words were ignored by Spencer who had no closed the small gap between them. As their lips clashed together Ashley could taste the spearmint toothpaste that Spencer had just used and she could smell the sweet bubblegum scent that radiated off Spencer. Ashley pushed Spencer up against the sink, lifting her up so that Ashley could push their bodies closer together. Ashley explored Spencer's neck with her lips lightly nipping the skin on her exposed pulse point enjoying the slight moans that Spencer released as the kiss became more passionate. Ashley wanted this girl more than she had ever wanted anything before but she knew this was wrong and that she would have to be the one to stop it. Pulling away from Spencer's soft hungry lips Ashley panted as she rested her head on Spencer's shoulder.

"Spencer...we can't do this"Ashley finally said betweem deep breathes not being able to look directly at the other panting girl. Ashley knew that if she looked at her she would be a goner.

"Ashley....I need this...I need you....I can't explain it"Spencer explained.

"What about Jackson?"Ashley asked stupidly as it made her feel really guilty.

"Ashley this is what you do....just pretend I'm somebody that you've picked up in a bar" Spencer offered wanting to feel Ashley's body against her own again. Ashley didn't know whether to be turned on by Spencer's suggestion or offended but she knew that this wasn't the issue at the moment. The problem was that she had her brother's soon to be wife opened legged and willing to do anything in front of her and she wanted to carry on.

"Fuck....Spencer....you need to go"Ashley finally said as she dodged another kiss from Spencer who looked more than offended.

"But I want this"Spencer reasoned still not moving from her more than tempting position on the sink.

"You think you do but you don't. You'll hate yourself in the morning and worse of all you'll hate me...and I don't wan that"

"I could never hate you Ashley"

"You will...trust me on this. You'll hate me for using you, you'll hate me for not calling you and you'll hate me because if Jackson ever found out he would never forgive you or me"

"Fine.....I'll go" Spencer snapped as pushed Ashley out of her way as she made her way through the apartment. Ashley hated herself right now for hurting Spencer's feelings and didn't want her to leave upset. She followed Spencer into the living room hoping that they could leave everything on good terms.

"Spence...I'm sorry"

"It's fine....I get it"Spencer practically growled back at Ashley as she searched for her car keys.

"You're my brother's fiance Spence and that's the only thing almost stopping me right now"

"Look I get if you don't want me Ash.....I'm not your type"

"Fuck Spence I don't think I've ever wanted anybody as much as I want you right now. I've wanted you since the moment I met you and that's a bad thing because I normally get what I want" Ashley said as she edged closer to Spencer who didn't attempt to move away. Once again Ashley could smell Spencer's sweet scent and she was using everything inside her not to tocuh or kiss this incredible girl that was stood in front of her again.

"Spencer you need to leave before I get what I want"Ashley instructed clearly battling something internally.

"I'm sorry"Spencer whispered as she gave Ashley a kiss on the cheek knowing full well what this would be doing Ashley. Spencer let her lips linger a little longer giving Ashley the chance to respond which she did by catching Spencer's lips in her own. The kiss was more agressive this time as the sexual tension took over both of the girls. Ashley removed Spencer's shirt without a second thought this time admiring her body like she had done earlier but this time she wasn't subtle or secretive. She gently kissed down Spencer's throat leading to her hardening nipples causing the blonde to gasp in pleasure. Spencer had never been touched like this before and probably never would be again so she was taking the chance to enjoy Ashley's soft kisses and smooth skin. Spencer wanted to remember every touch and kiss so she could think back to this moment of pure passion and want.

"Ashley I want you to fuck me"Spencer begged in Ashley's ear sending shivers down Ashley's spine. Ashley was into deep to go back now and she was ready to give Spencer everything she wanted no matter what happened in the morning. Grabbing Spencer's waist Ashley pulled her towards her bedroom knowing exactly how this evening was going to end and no matter how much she hated herself for living up to her families 'expectations' she didn't care because in that moment all she wanted to do was fuck Spencer and Ashley Davies always got what she wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ashley groaned as she heard her phone going off in the other room jolting her into dealing with what happened last night. She looked across her bed expecting to see Spencer but she wasn't there and her apartment seemed to be empty. She wandered around just to make and stumbled upon her phone on her travels. As she went to grab some juice from the cupboard she spotted the note on the fridge causing her stomach to clench as relality set in.

_Ashley,_

_Thank you for last night and I promise it will stay between the two of us. Sorry i'm not there now but I just thought that this was would be easier for both of us._

_Spencer_

_p.s you're beautiful when you sleep_

Ashley sighed as she re-read the letter knowing that she should be glad that Spencer has made things less weird for them but she was almost upset that she didn't get to wake up with her. Ashley shook the strange feeling off and listened to her messages on her cell knowing full well that at least one would be from Kyla and she ws right.

"_Hey call me please....maybe we can have lunch or something?"Kyla offered rather kindly Ashley thought._

_"Hey slut bag....wanna get lunch today?I have some gossip"Aiden offered which was slightly more inviting for Ashley._

Ashley dialled Kyla's number first wanting to get this out he way so she could plan the rest of the day.

"Hey little sister"

"Hi what are you doing?"Kyla asked clearly distracted by driving or something.

"I'm going to meet Aiden for lunch later what about you?"

"Just going with Spencer to sort out some flowers for the reception. Spencer wanted to know if you wanted to meet us for lunch?"

Ashley considered meeting them but she knew that she needed to carry on her normal routine and this involved ignoring what ever girl she slept with the night before. Ashley knew that she would have to do this and she hated herself for being this way.

"Sorry I'm busy with Aid and them I'm going to a party"

"Ugh...well avoid the really skanky girls"

"I'll try baby sis....see you later"

Ashley hung up the phone and dialled number immediately arranging to meet him at their favourite diner. After a shower so that she no longer smelt of Spencer she was ready to go and face the world. Aiden was sat in their normal booth at the diner and as usual he seemed to have paperwork etc for her to look at.

"Aid you are aware that I'm on holiday for at least another 2 weeks?"Ashley asked as she sat down opposite Aiden.

"Yes but this important assuming you want to actually go on your Europian tour?"

"Of course I do and I can't wait plus think of all the hot foreign chicks"

"Over Spencer then?"

"Something like that"Ashley replied hoping to god that her constant smile didn't give her away.

"Just sign these please Davies and we are done with work stuff"

"Ooooh does this mean I get gossip now?"

"Yes...just sign here and here"Aiden said pointing at the paper work in front of them.

"Ok spill Dennison"

"I'm pretty sure that Jackson was fooling around with Madison yesterday"Aiden explained as if this was no big deal.

"What?why?"Ashley almost shouted at the top her lungs at this information.

"Chill Ash....I picked up Kyla from your parents house just after Spencer had stormed out. Anyway turns out that Jackson had met Maddy for lunch without telling Spencer and she was pissed"

"Yes get on with it"

"Well I popped in to check he was ok and he was pretty loaded"

"Jackson was drinking?"Ashley asked almost concerned to which Aiden nodded in agreement.

"So I asked what had happened and he mumbled something about the good old times with Maddy then showed me a love bite on his neck"Aiden cringed as he added the last part of information. Ashley looked more than pissed off and she knew she wasn't hiding it very well.

"I thought I was better off telling you rather than Kyla"

"Totally....do you think he did it?"

"Hey we both know what Jackson is like when he's being drinking"

"Yea like a Davies...shit shit shit shit"Ashley started putting everything together and she suddenly felt quite sick.

"What's up?"Aiden asked concerned about the shade of beige his best friend had adopted.

"Fuck Aid.....I've fucked up majorly"

"What have you done?"

"Spencer"Ashley confessed readying herself for Aiden to go insane but he sat looking at her calmly which confused the small singer.

"God Ash....you fucking Davies are messed up"

"It wasn't me though...it was her...she begged me to and well I can't say no"

"Do you think that maybe....."

"She was using me to get back at Jackson?Yep....that's what's going through my mind"

"Hey that might not bet the case....I mean Jackson might not have told her or she may not have clicked"

"Which would then mean that she slept with me willingly for no reason other than she wanted to"Ashley pondered not knowing which version she preferred.

"That's not so hard to believe Ash"

"Yea but if you wanted to get back at your spouse what would be more hurtful than fucking a relative especially one of the same sex who was already hated"Ashley thought out loud and she thought about Spencer's comments about not being so sweet which Ashley had originally put down to flirting.

"What you gonna do?"

"Nothing....It's none of my business"

It had been 4 days since Ashley had met Aiden for lunch, more than 4 days since she had spoken to Spencer, 4 days of calls and messages from Spencer that Ashley chose to ignore. Ashley wanted to answer and she wanted to reply but she didn't want to get further into this mess than she already was which was something she should've considered before this happened but nobody has the luxery of hein sight. Tonight was the night of the Hen do and Ashley was thinking of a plan to get her out of the commitment. Spencer's family and friends were flying to L.A so it's not like Ashley would be missed but she knew that Kyla would make her no matter what. Ashley's phone went off yet again and she struggled to ignore this message.

SPENCER: will u be there 2nite?x

Ashley gave in and text back trying to keep her not caring attitude going.

ASH: Yea mite pop by. will c how it goes

SPENCER: U dnt hv 2 come but kyla made me txt u

Ashley couldn't help but laugh as she imagined her younger sister holding Spencer at gun point while making her text. Ashley didn't text back instead she focused on getting herself ready and she wanted to look her hottest which was also one of the things she did when she knew she'd be seeing one of her cast offs.

Entering the bar that they had hired for the party Ashley couldn't help but be impressed by the effort that Kyla had put in for a girl she barely knew. Spotting her sister ordering people around Ashley headed over. She pushed her through a crowd of middle aged women and finally reached her sister.

"Hey little sister great job"Ashley shouted above the loud 80's music.

"Thank you....I'm surprised you're here" Kyla yelled back grabbing some more champagne from the table.

"Why?" Ashley asked back grabbing some champagne for herself.

"Well you've been avoiding me and Spencer all week...just shocked that you worked us into your busy schedule"

"You're welcome...where is the girl of the moment?" Ashley asked looking around the room trying to focus enough to see Spencer. Ashley followed to where Kyla was pointing and she spotted Spencer talking to a dark haired girl. They were laughing and sort of dancing which caused Ashley to smile from nowhere. She took in Spencer's light blue sun dress and could't help but think about how amazing the girl looked.

"Hey"Ashley whispered in Spencer's ear causing the blonde to jolt upright. Ashley had been drinking for a while so was functioning with mostly dutch courage.

"You came?"Spencer said back with a forced smile clearly still annoyed with Ashley for her lack of communication over the last few days.

"Yea...I'm here to celebrate the union of two special people"Ashley said not realising that her words were laced with venom. Ashley noticed the look of hurt on Spencer's face and tried to rectify the situation.

"You look amazing Spence....congratualtions"Ashley said passing Spencer a small gift bag. Spencer eyed the small pink bag and opened it up shaking the paper until the small gift fell into her hand. Spencer eyed the small pin badge and smiled as she read what it said 'rebel'. She couldn't hold her grudge against Ashley when she had given her something so thoughtful.

"I know it's lame but I saw it the other day and it made me think of you"Ashley explained as Spencer stared at the small badge.

"It's perfect thank you Ashley at least I know you don't hate me"Spencer replied giving her a small hug which surprised Ashley. She had no intention of getting Spencer a gift but the small badge had made her laugh when she saw it and she she thought it wouldn't do any harm.

"I don't hate you Spence...this is just how I deal with things"Ashley tried her best to explain her actions which she normally didn't have to do.

"It's not like you didn't warn me"Spencer added rerunning some of the moments of their night together.

"Is this a private conversation or can anybody join in?"A petite brunette asked leaning against Spencer looking at the badge in her hands then focusing on Ashley.

"Sorry Carmen this Ashley....erm Jackson's twin" Spencer said nervously putting her gift from Ashley into her small hand bag.

"I've heard a lot about you recently"Carmen said causing Spencer to blush.

"All good I hope"Ashley replied not really looking away from Spencer.

"Rave reviews from my best friend here"Carmen slurred clearly drunk.

"Oh really?"Ashley interest peaked when she clicked Spencer had clearly told Carmen about their night together.

"Yea....what did you say Spence?magic fingers?"Carmen pondered smiling stupidly while getting daggers of hate from her best friend.

"Magic fingers?"Ashley asked to nobody in paticular with a rather smug look on her face. Ashley knew she was good but knowing that Spencer thought so made her feel great.

"Carmen you are so fired as my best friend"Spencer snapped as she tried to silence her drunken best friend.

"Get over it Carlin....so Ashley do you just like blondes?"Carmen asked looking at Ashley like she was going to devour her there and then. Ashley noticed the obvious flirting and feeling in her element Ashley played along.

"I can make exceptions"Ashley purred changing her focus to Carmen who looked more than flattered.

"Do wanna get a drink Ashley?"Carmen asked not noticing the look of pure anger on Spencer's face. Ashley looked at Spencer who refused to make eye contact showing to Ashley that she was jealous and this just encouraged Ashley even further.

"Let's go beautiful"Ashley replied taking Carmen's hand and leading her off to the bar. Spencer watched as they walked off and she didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to go over there and demand that Ashley's attention be on her but the other part was more than aware that all these people were here to celebrate her pending wedding. Spencer downed her drink and walked off so she could have a secret cigarette away from her Mother and relatives.

Spencer pushed her way on the fire escape embrassing the warm L.A evening air as it flittered over her sticky skin. She took her cigarette and lit it enjoying the relaxing sensation and that her now always secret cigarettes gave her. She knew that smoking was a bad habit but it was one that she would give up when she was ready not when somebody told her too because they didn't approve. Spencer did everything else by the book just like everybody expected but this was her own rebellion against everyone. She couldn't help but take out the small pin badge that Ashley had given her and it made her smile. Her night with Ashley was the most rebellious thing that Spencer had done and she had loved every second of it. She thrived on the danger and wanted to do it again but this time wasn't because she wanted to prove that she wasn't 'sweet'. Now she just wanted Ashley, it was that plain and simple. Seeing Ashley walk off with her best friend had made her body go insane with jealousy which was another new feeling for Spencer and she didn't like it which is why she was hiding away from everybody that loved her at her own hen do.

Spencer's moment of peace away from the people that thought they knew her best was interrupted by somebody joining her on the fire escape.

"You're missing some crazy old people dancing in there"the husky voice was automatically recognisable to Spencer and she smiled to herself before turning around.

"That was quick"Spencer replied as she looked at Ashley who was now smoking with her.

"Excuse me?"Ashley asked confused by the comment.

"Carmen....she give it up that easy?"Spencer had had a few drinks now and wasn't feeling very tactful.

"Oh...actually yes"

"Was she good?"Spencer snapped looking more annoyed with Ashley.

"Not really no.....kind of bad actually"Ashley giggled but the humour was missed by Spencer.

"Oh well I'm sure you'll find someone else"

"Probably....what's your problem?"Ashley was getting fed up with Spencer's attitude.

"You and the way you are with people"

"Spencer....this is how I am, I told you this and this is why you wanted me" Ashley rationalised trying to defuse the situation.

"You wanted me to"

"Of course I wanted you.....you're incredible"

"Why do you say stuff like that?why did you give me this gift?"

"I say that stuff because I mean it and I gave you that gift because...I don't know why I just did"Ashley replied clearly flustered by Spencer's questions.

"Well I don't want it....take it back"Spencer spat handing Ashley the small badge.

"Don't be dumb Spencer...it's a gift. There's no hidden meaning or agenda...it just made me think of you"

"Do you always think about the girls that you've slept with once you're done with them?"Spencer challenged.

"No but you were slightly different to others"

"Why?"

"Because you're marrying my brother!!!"

"Then why do it?it's not like you didn't know that already"

"You should ask yourself that question Spencer....I'm fine with my choices. I cannot fuck up my life and my relationships more than I already have done"

"I did it because I wanted you"

"That's a lie....you did it because you thought that Jackson had fucked Madison and you knew that I would give in if you tried hard enough"Ashley shouted her reply and immediately wanted to go back 30 seconds to stop herself from continuing that sentence. Spencer looked horrified and Ashley felt sick and stupid.

"What?"

"Nothing...I mean well you said when you came over that you had argued with Jackson about Madison"

"I didn't say anything about him fucking her though....Oh my god is that you thought I wanted to sleep with you?"Spencer was trying to process everything and didn't know what was upsetting her more. The fact that her soon to be husband had possibly slept with his ex or that Ashley thought Spencer was using her.

"Yes...maybe....well the morning after I did"Ashley confessed feeling vulnerable for the first time in a while.

"Ashley I slept with you because I wanted you...that night you made me feel sexy, you made feel different....you made me feel like I've never felt before"Spencer explained not giving Jackson another thought.

Ashley almost felt relieved by Spencer's honest words and she didn't know what to do with them. She had felt shitty all week thinking that Spencer had just used her to get back at Jackson but now, now everything was different. There was something about Spencer Carlin that Ashley felt was going to rock her world and change it forever but she wasn't ready for that yet at least she didn't think she was.

"Spencer....I can't be that person for you...you need to be with Jackson"Ashley finally said to sad blue eyes that were begging her to me more than she was.

"Jesus Ash I'm not asking you to be anything to me....I just want you to know that you possibly mean more to me than revenge sex. You're more than that Ashley and if I can't show you that then find somebody that can" Spencer went to walk past Ashley but the smaller girl moved her body in front of her to stop her leaving. Ashley pulled Spencer in and kissed her just as passionately as she had done a few nights ago. Spencer pressed herself against Ashley pushing her against the wall, pinning her down with all her strength. Ashley pulled away from Spencer looking at her hungry blue eyes and wanting to give her everything that she needed to make her happy but Ashley knew herself and she knew that she couldn't do it.

"Marry Jackson.....I'm leaving..sorry"Ashley whispered as she left Spencer stood on the fire escape. Ashley pulled the door opened to be greeted by Kyla who was clearly drunk.

"Have you two been smoking?"Kyla asked spotting the cigarette butts on the floor.

"Erm....yea..sorry needed some air" Spencer replied trying to compose herself as she eyes Ashley.

"Well smoking isn't air...it's posion. You're Mom is looking for you Spencer and Ashley that girl you fucked in the toilets is looking for you"Kyla said as she looked between the two girls wondering what was going on. Ashley's eyes flitted to Spencer's giving her a look that was meant to say 'that's right I fuck random girls' in toilets...it's who I am' and Spencer understood it.

"Tell her that I've left"Ashley replied heading down the fire escape not waiting for a reply from either girl. She just needed to get out there before she let Spencer have her completely.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for the reviews and please keep them coming xx

Chapter 5

Ashley headed home ignoring Carmen who tried to get her dance and avoiding the looks that Spencer was giving her. As she got outside into the car park she drunkenly decided that not home was a great idea and that heading over to her family home in the Hollywood hills was a much better idea.

After a touch ago cab ride home Ashley stumbled out o fthe car throwing money at the driver who she considered to be a danger to society due to his awful driving. Letting herself into the oversized Ashley knew why she was there so she wasted no time in looking for her stupid brother. Knocking on his bedroom Ashley was surpised to be invited in straight away figuring that Jackson had no clue it was her. Her assumption was right and was only confirmed by the shocked look on Jackson's clearly drunk face.

"What are you doing here?"Jackson asked clearly not pleased.

"Why are you drinking Jack?"Ashley replied genuinely concerned.

"Because I felt like it now answer my question"

"I wanted to talk to you but it can wait"

"No...no please continue little sister I can't wait to here what you have to say to me"

"Seriously Jackson I'd rather do this when we're both sober or at least you are"Ashley snapped grabbing the bottle of vodka from Jackson's hands. Knowing that his sister was right he let her with no fight at the moment.

"I didn't mean to drink"Jackson slurred lying back on his bed.

"You know you can't drink Jackson...you're an idiot when drunk"

"I know and once again I've fucked up majorly"Jackson confessed feeling almost comforted by his twin sister which was something that hadn't happened for a while.

"What did you do Jack?"

"I slept with Madison and I'm pretty sure Spencer knows"

"You idiot....why the hell would you do that to her?"Ashley tried to keep her calm not wanting to be a complete hypocrite.

"We argued about stuff...you know like me lying about everything and then I met up with her. It just happened....it happened again tonight"

"Euw...Jackson you are getting married to Spencer in less than 2 weeks!!You can't just get drunk and fuck your skany ex girlfriend because you were mad"

"I'm not ready for this"

"Ready for what?"

"For marriage....for Spencer....I'm not who she wants me to be. Maddy knows me...she knew me before Yale and she knows the real me"

"Maddy is a vicious slut who seems to be out to destroy you....why do you let her?"

"She's not like that Spencer....I still love her. She knows me and I know her"

"Jackson you've been pretending for so long now I don't think you have a god damn clue who you are. Spencer loves you and wants to be with you so better man the hell up"Ashley snapped from nowhere getting frustrated at her brothers attitude.

"What if I can't?"

"Then you better tell her because it's not fair to her...in fact you're a selfish asshole who doesn't deserve a girl like Spencer"Ashley wasn't sure if she was talking about herself or Jackson at the moment and all she did know is that she didn't want Spencer to get hurt.

"Since when do you care about Spencer?In fact since when do you care about anything?"Jackson asked suspiciously paying attention to the genuine affection in Ashley's voice.

"She's a nice girl....she deserves better than a drunken Davies....Just deal with it Jackson before it's too late and you end up like out parents in loveless relationship with a girl that could be making somebody else happy"

"I need some time....some space...just a few days"

"You don't really have time Jackson" Ashley said lighting a cigarette passing one to her brother knowing full well that he would have one.

"Make me some"

"What?"

"I need you to hang out with Spencer for the next few days..you know give me a chance to pull myself together and sort this out"

"I can't do that"Ashley answered looking petrified to her core which was completely unnoticed.

"Please Ash...I haven't asked you for anything since before I moved away and I am begging you"Jackson actually moved on to his knees and was literally begging his sister for her help now. She knew that this was never going to work and that everything was now definately going to end in tears.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Invite her to stay at your place for a few days....I'll say that I'm going away with the guys for a while for some final days of freedom"Jackson suggested sobering up now as he bashed out ideas to get away from his soon to be wife. Ashley considering telling him no but she loved her brother deep down and wanted to give him a chance to sort out whatever was happening even if she knew it was wrong.

"Fine....but you owe Jack...big time"

"Anything"

"Promise me you won't drink anymore"Ashley pleaded knowing that she didn't want to relive her life a few years ago.

"Promise"Jackson replied hugging his sister and letting her out of his bedroom. Ashley walked into the study wondering how she had gotten into this position. She had every intention of going her parents house to shout at Jackson for his infidelities to make herself feel better. She never considered that would feel so guilty that she would end up agreeing to actually help him do anything. Ashley took a seat in the study deciding to wait for Spencer to home pondering how she was going to explain the concept to her without getting severely damaged by the angry blonde.

Ashley was woken up by somebody shaking her quite roughly and was more than confused whenshe opened her eyes. She was in her parents study squashed up on the giant chair that her father normally sits in to drink scotch and standing above her was her soon be room mate.

"Ash...why are you here?"Spencer asked looking quite awake and lively which was the complete opposite to how Ashley felt at this moment in time.

"Erm...have you spoken to Jackson?"Ashley asked as she checked her mouth for drool.

"No...he wasn't here when we got back why?"

"Well he....I had this sort of planned out to happen last night but I'm guessing you didn't come home"

"Nope I came home and I saw you here...thought I'd leave you there until the morning" Spencer explained with a smirk getting a filthy look for Ashley who had endured the worst night sleep ever.

"Thanks for that....anyway you need to come stay with me"Ashley said not caring to explain herself at the moment as she was more than grouchy.

"Excuse me?Where's Jackson?" Spencer asked looking more concerned than she previously.

"Little brother has gone to sort his head out and he has enlisted me to babysit you....I tried to say no but he guilted me into it"

"What do you mean sort his head out?"

"You'll have to ask him that Spencer....I'm just trying to help...which is completely new to me so give me time to adjust"

"What did you say to him Ashley?"

"Don't worry I didn't mention us but I was mad at him about Madison which is why I was here in the first place"

"Why were you mad at him?"

"Because you don't deserve to be treated like that Spencer....you're too good for that...you're too good to be second best to anybody....he doesn't deserve you and I came here to tell him that" Ashley snapped not meaning to give an honest answer.

"Did you tell him that?"

"In less words yes" Ashley confessed feeling pretty stupid for being so honest to Spencer and she knew she had to reign in whatever was happening so that she could get on with her life minus Spencer Carlin.

"I'll pack my stuff" Spencer finally said after what seemed like an eternity to Ashley who just wanted to hide away.

Letting Spencer into her apartment Ashley blushed as she realised how much of a state the place was in. She had pretty much kept to her plan of staying away from Spencer and in doing so she had locked herself in her apartment writing music and drinking.

"I wasn't expecting company...sorry"

"Don't worry about it....look Ash this is really weird I should go"

"Look Spencer you're marrying my brother so we are going to have to be around each other at some point. So we may aswell get passed the fact that we had sex and move on...try to be friends or something"

"Ashley do you actually have any female friends?"Spencer asked as shehelped pick up some of the mess that cluttered floor.

"Erm...no...kind of slept with them all plus girls' don't really like me"

"Maybe if you didn't just sleep with everyone that might help" Spencer suggested hoping not to cause any offence.

"Suggestion noted and dismissed...I like my life Spencer and I have no intention of changing it"

"Forget I said anything" Spencer replied annoyed at Ashley's attitude, in fact she was still annoyed at Ashley for last night especially after she fucked her best friend and then just left. Spencer stopped cleaning stuff away and grabbed her bag to leave.

"Where are you going?"Ashley asked looking up from her phone that had just gone off.

"Out...I don't want to be around you at the moment"

"Shit....Spence I'm sorry but this is fucking weird and I have no idea how to handle it. We've had sex...you're meant to be marrying my brother and now with been thrown together in my apartment. This isn't how the plan was supposed to go...."Ashley muttered the last part to herself.

"What plan?"

"My plan...it's not interesting"

"Tell me" Spencer demanded shocking Ashley with her authoritive tone.

"Ok...after that day we had cocktails I kind of made a plan that I would avoid you....which worked fine until you came to my apartment"

"Why did you want to avoid me Ashley?"

"Because I knew that if I was around you for too long that I would do something about how much I wanted you"

"Looks like the universe is working against your plan Ashley" Spencer laughed as she considered Ashley's self induced hibernation.

"Maybe the universe is getting back at me for all the one night stands by making me....erm...grow a heart" Ashley rapdily changed the end of her sentance almost choking on the words that tried to escape her lips.

"You aleady have a heart Ashley you just hide it well...really well" Spencer smiled feeling slightly more at ease being around Ashley.

"How do you feel about pizza and beer?" Ashley asked changing the subject rapidly before things got even weirder.

"We're old friends" Spencer replied taking a seat knowing that she was never really going anywhere.

"Well you grab some beer from the fridge and I'll order pizza....we'll attempt a girls' night in" Ashley instructed trying to keep everything as platonic as possible so no more lines were blurred or ignored altogether.

"Oh my god is this Jackson?" Spencer asked grabbing the framed photo from the wall behind Ashley's sofa. The photo was of a Ashley and Jackson when they were 17 or so. They both look like little skate rats with baggy jeans and guitars in hand. Jackson had a long emo fringe and had his lip pierced the same as Ashley.

"Yep....that was during my dad's summer tour of America. Jack and I were allowed to play around with all the instruments and we even got to play on stage a few times with the band. It was agreat summer....probably the best..he met Madison when we got back to school" Ashley said looking at the picture.

"I can't believe that's Jackson....he looks so different"Spencer noted still looking at the picture.

"Well that's before the.....it was before Madison got her claws into him aswell"

"Look you all Avril Lavigne-ed up"

"Erm she had nothing on me...anyway she totally stole my look" Ashley replied completely honest.

"It looks better on you anyway" Spencer said putting the photo down and taking a sip of her beer.

"So...you seem pretty chill about Jackson just going off for a few days"

"Yea well....I kind of needed some time to think things over anyway..not sure that I'm doing the right thing anymore"

"Why not?"

"He's clearly cheated on me and I've cheated on him with his sister....it's not the best start to a marriage"Spencer said matter of factly.

"Then why do it?"Ashley asked stupidly knowing that this was going to open a huge can of worms.

"I just couldn't help myself.....there's..there was just something about you that I couldn't ignore" Spencer confessed hoping that Ashley ignored most of that reply.

"What would you do if Jackson found out?"

"Tell him sorry and that it was something that I had to do.....I know that it was wrong but if it hadn't have happened then I wouldn't know"

"Spencer are you even remotely gay?"

"I was pretty gay the other night"Spencer joked wanting to lighten the mood.

"You know what I mean"

"I kissed a girl at camp before but that's it"

"Then why me?Why not a drunken grope with your college friends or that Carmen chick?"

"Because I've never wanted somebody as much as I wanted you"

"It's that simple?"

"Ashley I've missed out on a lot because I didn't listen to what I wanted and I'm sick of it"

Ashley tried her best to ignore the words that were pouring out of Spencer's mouth. Ashley was meant to be helping her brother out but she kept thinking back to the other night and how good it felt to finally kiss Spencer and to feel every inch of her perfect body.

"So you're just going to disregard other peoples feelings and emotions?"

"That's what you do" Spencer quipped back with a challenging expression that amused Ashley to no end.

"And look where that's got me Spencer. I live alone and as you kindly pointed out earlier I don't have any real friends"

"Maybe that's what I want"

"Trust me it's not Spencer. You're just confused at the moment and you probably have cold feet"

"Don't tell me what I'm feeling Ashley" Spencer argued clearly annoyed by Ashley's musings.

"So you're happy to be getting married in like 2 weeks to a guy that you hardly know?"

"What do you want me to say Ashley?"

"Arggghhh I don't know"Ashley stood up, she needed to vent some energy or something as she felt wound up. She had no idea what she wanted Spencer to say because her brain was conflicted. Her selfish side still wanted Spencer to let her touch her in the best and worst way possible but then the side that wasn't completely selfish wanted everything to be fine between her and Jackson so Ashley could forget about this madness. Lighting a cigarette Ashley walked to her balcony needing some air but Spencer got up and followed her clearly having the same idea.

"Look Spence maybe you should go stay with Kyla or something"Ashley finally said after staring at the sky for a while not knowing what to do.

"Fine....I'll call a cab"Spencer replied sounding tired and defeated.

"It's for the best"Ashley agreed looking at Spencer who looked less than happy with the option but Ashley didn't care or at least she tried not to care. She knew that she couldn't ever be anything more than a dissapointment for Spencer and she really didn't want to cause the girl any hurt. Spencer went to head back inside but stopped for a moment turning to face Ashley.

"Why are you so broken?"

"I'm not broken"

"Yes you are....look at you. I know you don't want me to go, I know that you want me to stay but you're so messed up that you will never admit that to yourself. I could've gone to stay with my family at the hotel but I'm here because you wanted me here....I just wish you'd admit that" Spencer yelled staring at Ashley waiting for her to react in some way.

"Ok stay....stay here for the next few days and we'll fuck....we'll have a great few days and then my brother will come back. He'll come back and you'll marry him...just like you're supposed to and I'll be left on my own again hating myself for using you or even worse I'll end up hating myself for losing you to him" Ashley shoted back fighting back tears that she didn't know she had or was capable of having. Ashley couldn't remember the last time she cried or the last time she cared enough about something to cry. This more than anything scared her and the look on Spencer's face confused her more than her own stupid feelings. The girl was smiling stupidly while Ashley was stood there fighting tears that burnt her eyes.

"You don't have me to lose Ashley and that's your choice. I want to know you Ashley....that's al I want"Spencer replied almost satisfied that Ashley was crying and it wasn't because she was sadistic but it meant that this girl had feelings after all.

"Spence I've already hurt you and that's pretty much all I'll ever do"

"I'm not asking you to be my fricking girlfriend Ashley....I just want you to kiss me and touch me like I know you want to" Spencer instructed getting closer to Ashley who had deliberately stood away from the blonde. Ashley could feel her resolve breaking down and she knew where this was going now. No matter how much she fought this or came up with excuses she knew it was going to happen because Ashley Davies couldn't resist Spencer no matter how hard she tried. Ashley closed the large distance between them pushing Spencer onto the couch behind them and kissing her like she had requested. Their lips clashed violently as their hands explored one another like it was something new. Ashley was overcome with every emotion possible and she almost resented the girl beneath her. The girl that had battered down her barriers and made her care about something, about somebody but Ashley knew that this wouldn't last for long and worried that her tears would continue flowing once Jackson returned.


	7. Chapter 7

Huge apologies for the massive delays in updating any of my stories but I've been too busy, will try and update more often from now on. Thank you for reviews and adds etc its awesome xxx

Chapter 7

Waking up next to Spencer was an unusual feeling for Ashley and she didn't really know what to do or how to deal with the feelings of pure happiness that were overpowering her at this very moment. Watching the blissfully unaware, sleeping blonde Ashley sighed knowing that this happiness would soon fade when those blue eyes opened shortly. Ashley knew the first time they slept together that it was wrong on so many levels but doing for a second time just confirmed everybody else's opinion of her and that just made her feel shit again. Reaching out her hand Ashley nervously stroked a stray hair from Spencer's face enjoying the softness of her skin and the small smile that crept on to the girl's face.

"Hey you" Spencer mumbled slowly opening her eyes making Ashley jump and retract her hand.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Ashley replied shyly.

"It's ok…it's a nice way to wake up"

"Yea?"

"Definitely…are you ok?" Spencer asked concerned noticing an anguished look on the brunette's otherwise perfect face.

"Yes and no"

"Same here…I mean last night was amazing and waking up next to you was incredible"

"But…"

"But the minute we leave this bed we need to deal with what's happening" Spencer said the words that Ashley had already planned in her head but even with the self preparation the words still made her nervous and unsure. She didn't want this feeling to go away just yet, she knew it would have to end soon but she wasn't ready just yet.

"We won't leave the bed then" Ashley suggested with a smile that she could no longer contain.

"How very John and Oko of us but we would need to leave at some point"

"Yea but not yet…let's just stay here….I'm not ready to let this go just yet" Ashley confessed feeling like a real girl all of a sudden.

"It will make it harder when I have to leave"

"Spencer we both made this choice and I don't know what's going to happen but I know that in this moment I don't want you to go anywhere. I want to stay in bed with you all day and pretend that you're mine for a while until it's taken away from me or I give it away"

"It's not that simple"

"Trust me I know that….but you kissed me, you came to my house and now you're in my bed. I don't want to be the girl that sleeps with her twin brother's finance but I am. I tried to stay away from you but that didn't work and I know that you're going to marry Jackson when he gets back and I'll probably never have this with anybody else again so I just need to know what it feels likes….just for a while and then I'll let it go" Ashley mentally stopped herself from talking because she couldn't read the look on Spencer's face and internally scolded herself for even attempting to be honest.

Spencer didn't reply instead she kissed Ashley for finally being honest and this made Spencer want to stay more than anything. She wouldn't think about Jackson until she left Ashley's side and even though she that this was selfish and extremely unfair to both Davies she didn't care because she wanted to be in that moment with Ashley.

Ashley returned the kiss and slowly moved her body so she was on top of Spencer admiring her perfect body and lack of clothing. Their passionate embrace was rudely interrupted by the buzzer for Ashley's apartment going off. Both girls chose to ignore the high pitched irritation noise but then Ashley's phone started ringing. Ashley reluctantly parted from the girl that was breaking down her barriers to see who was calling and new that their time together was already over when she saw Kyla's name flashing on her phone.

"Shit…it's Kyla" Ashley announced scrambling off Spencer who looked less than happy.

"Just don't answer" Spencer suggested pulling Ashley back towards her.

"She has a key…she always buzzes and rings first but then she lets herself up…fuck" Ashley jumps off her bed throwing on some clothes and grabbing a blanket from the floor.

"Stay here and pretend you're asleep" Ashley instructed shutting the door behind her. Throwing herself dramatically on to her sofa and pulling the blanket over herself just as the door started to open. Ashley stirred as if she was just waking up hoping that Kyla thought more of her acting skills than her 10th grade drama teacher.

"Why are you asleep on the sofa?" Kyla asked as she walked in spotting her sister.

"Spencer's in my bed and I was watching a movie, must've fallen asleep in here" Ashley replied lamely rubbing her eyes still trying to act like she was asleep rather than making out with her twin brother's fiancé.

"Oh right…is she ok? I can't believe Jackson is such an ass!"

"He just needed some space"

"Why are you sticking up for him?" Kyla asked sitting next to Ashley who was still blushing from the make out session with Spencer.

"I'm not but he's pretty messed up at the moment…he was drunk the other night"

"Really? Idiot…he knows he can't drink" Kyla sighed.

"Why can't he drink?" Spencer interrupted from the door way of Ashley's room.

"Oh hey Spencer…no reason" Kyla tried to work past the topic but Ashley knew that Spencer wouldn't let it go that easily.

"Ashley please be honest with me" Spencer begged and she knew Ashley would tell her the truth.

"Jackson is an alcoholic and has only been clean for 2 years now. He get's violent and he isn't himself when he's drunk" Ashley explained despite Kyla's protests.

"Is there anything I need to know about my soon to be husband?" Spencer asked clearly annoyed which Ashley really didn't like. She wanted the smiling care free Spencer back that was only with her a few minutes ago.

"Ashley shut up and don't say anything else. Spencer you need to talk to Jackson about this sort of stuff it's not our place to say anything" Kyla replied annoying Ashley.

"He should've told me this stuff before he asked me to marry him but I'm guessing he was too busy getting drunk and screwing his ex-girlfriend. I am such an idiot….I am so done with this drama" Spencer snapped looking like she was on the verge of tears. Ashley just wanted to hold her and make her feel better but she knew that she couldn't do that right now instead she just watched the blue eyes turn grey through sadness. Ashley hated her stupid family and the way they could poison anything with their lies and bullshit including her.

"I need to leave…."Spencer announced grabbing her bag and shoes. Ashley shoots up and follows Spencer knowing that she probably can't do or say anything but she was fed up of not trying.

"Wait Spence…don't go or at least let me go with you?" Ashley begged trying to ignore Kyla's suspicious gaze.

"I can't do this any more Ash…..thank you though" Spencer whispered kissing Ashley on the cheek which didn't go unnoticed by Kyla. Ashley watched as the girl that actually made her smile left her apartment, her bedroom and possibly her life. Ashley's new self loathing was interrupted once again by Kyla.

"Ok I am seriously missing something here….what the hell is going on Ashley?" Kyla demanded standing directly in front of her older sister confused by what looked like tears forming in the taller girls' eyes. Tears were never something that affected Ashley for as long as Kyla could remember and she had no idea what was causing them.

"Nothing is going on Kyla just leave please"

"Don't lie to me…we're passed lying to each other"

"She's just upset that her soon to be husband is a lying, cheating alcoholic" Ashley replied fighting back the tears that were burning her eyes.

"Lying seems to be a Davies trait right now. Ash I'm not a kid anymore you don't have to hide stuff from me like you did when I was younger. I used to hate hearing all you guys arguing about Jackson and then been told everything was great. I'm not stupid and I'm sick of being treated like I am"

"Fine!!! You want in Kyla? You wanna join the adults club? Ok I'm fucking Spencer, Jackson's fucking Madison and nobody knows not even Mom and Dad" Ashley yelled feeling bad when she saw the look of shock and disappointment her younger siblings face.

"You fucked Spencer? Why would you do that?" Kyla finally asked.

"Just thought I'd really lower everybody's opinion of me"

"Ashley"

"There's something between us and I tried, god did I try to ignore it but everybody kept forcing us together. We tried to ignore it or a least I did but it happened and then it happened again. She's knows what I'm like and I've told her that I'm a bad person but she doesn't just see that side of me"

"Oh my god you like her"

"Of course I do we fucked"

"No it's more than that….you like her like her Ashley" Kyla points out with a huge smile on her face that was almost infectious.

"No I don't"

"Fuck…I can totally see it now, all the looks and the smiles. It's so fucking obvious and she likes you too"

"Why are you happy about this? I'm a horrible person and fucking Spence confirms that"

"You're not a horrible person, yes you've done some shitty things and this may be way up there at the top of the list but when it's love, when it's undeniable then there's right or wrong"

"I don't love her"

"Yes you do….look at yourself Ash. You nearly cried when she left because you know that she's not coming back. You know that she's gone and that makes you sad because you love her. I don't expect you get that right now because you're pretty fucked up but when you get it you won't deny it" Kyla explained hugging her sister which was something she hadn't done for a while and for the first time in a very long while Ashley let somebody hug her and it felt good.

"Ok I think maybe we've made a mistake keeping you out of our adult conversations over the years little sister" Ashley says with a real smile for the only family member that means anything to her any more. That person used to be Jackson but that went when he turned to alcohol despite Ashley doing the same thing.

"What are you going to do?" Kyla asked pulling away from the hug.

"Nothing"

"Wrong answer"

"Spencer didn't want me long term and she never will. I'm just as bad as Jackson if not worse and she knows that which is why I was just the sneaky fuck"

"Ok I'm leaving now and I'm going to find Spencer. I'm going to let you know as soon as I find her"

"No point Kyla…she's gone and we were just some fun which is what we both wanted"

"Whatever, see you later and don't be an idiot"

Ashley slowly closes the door behind Kyla knowing for the first time that she doesn't want to be alone anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok I know this hasn't been updated in such a long time but I get easily distracted. Anyway I just remembered how much I enjoy writing this story so I'm going to do my best to keep it updated. Hope you enjoy this or at least remember it xxx

Where the lines overlap- chapter 8

Ashley's POV:

God what is Kyla's problem?Ashley thought to herself as she paced her apartment. How could she be ok with what I just told her?I am the worse kind of person in the whole world but dumbass little sister thinks that I've made some major emotional break through. I knew last night was going to be a huge mistake and knew that it would end in badly everything I go near ends badly. I knew that this was mostly my own fault but I enjoyed my life, I enjoyed having nobody to rely on, I loved that I had nobody to dissapoint but she's ruined it all. Fuck it I need to find her!

Ashley grabbed her car keys and headed down the stairs still in her sweats and not really knowing where to look first. She decided that her parents house was the best place to start and she spotted Kyla's car there in the drive way. Walking into the house she heard raised voices in the kitchen but it wasn't Spencer's like she had hoped.

"What do you mean Jackson has gone away?"Ashley heard her Dad yelled at Kyla who looked like she had been trapped into confession everything she had ever known. Ashley froze in foyer praying that Kyla had managed to keep her mouth shut for once.

"Ashley do you know where your idiot Brother is?"Raife asked she entered the kicthen.

"No Dad I told you I just called Ash to ask if she had seen Spencer or Jackson" Kyla lied cluing Ashley in on her story so find earning herself smile from her big sister.

"Yea sorry Dad I haven't spoken to him since the other night. He asked me to have Spencer stay at mine but she chose to stay with her family at the hotel" Ashley lied grabbing herself a bottle of water.

"He's a fucking idiot that boy is and I know he was drinking!"Raife was goin red a shade he saved for mostly Ashley's fuck ups and it felt strangely nice for Ashley to be on the otherside of the angry rants even though she couldn't but feel responsible for this whole mess.

Look Dad I have stuff to do and I really need Kyla's help so we're going to go" Ashley words went pretty much unheard as her father was too busy shouting at Jackson's voicemail. Kyla and Ashley crept out of the room.

"Where is she?"Ashley asked almost pinning Kyla to the wall when she revealed smug smile.

"She doesn't want me to tell you?"Kyla said edging away from Ashley.

"Why not?"

"Fuck it you're both idiots she's hiding out in a hotel room at the ramada in town" Kyla confessed knowing that Ashley would force out of her plus she knew that Spencer wanted Ashley to know exactly where she was otherwise she wouldn't have told her in the first place. Ashley headed back out and made her way to the ramada. She flirted with the girl at the front desk and managed to get Spencer's room number. Once she located the door she took a minute to compose herself.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Within seconds Spencer opened the door looking half relieved and half annoyed but this didn't bother Ashley as she walked towards the girl taking her lips into her own. Spencer welcomed the passionate embrass slamming the door behind them. Ashley worked her kisses down Spencer's neck gentley nipping the exposed skin. Spencer moaned as Ashley removed her shirt pushing her onto the bed. Ashley continued her kissing attack down past Spencer's navel, slowing lifting the skirt that Spencer was wearing exposing the smalll panties. Kissing the inside of Spencer's thighs Ashley carefully moved her underwear so that she had full access to the pasrt of Spencer she craved the most. Running her tongue against Spencer's wet clit Ashley could feel the effect it was having on her partner in crime. Spencer started to grind against Ashley's tongue as the movements became more frantic. Ashley continued to flick her tongue across Spencer's clit while slowly sliding to wet fingers inside her throbbing centre.

"Fuck Spence you taste so good" Ashley groaned as she lost herself in Spencer's scent and taste. Spencer continued to grind her hips as Ashley started to enter her more forcibly pushing her close to the edge. Spencer started to scream Ashley's name as she rode out an intense orgasm that she never wanted to end and that she had never felt before. Spencer's body finally stopped moving and she sighed with happiness. Ashley joined Spencer at the right end of the bed kissing her on the lips and smiling.

"I couldn't stay away" Ashley confessed taking Spencer in her arms loving the way she felt against her.

"I didn't want you too" Spencer added kissing Ashley again.

"This is going to end badly Spencer" Ashley advised knowing that it wasn't her best pillow talk but she needed to make Spencer understand that she was the worst Davies out of them all.

"I know" Spencer answered kissing Ashley again moving so she was straddling her. "But I don't care right now, all I want to think about is you and me in this hotel room hiding away from all that shit out there. I want you Ashley and I don't care in what way...I know this will end badly but this doesn't feel bad to me" Spencer purred the last part as she pressed her dripping wet crotch against Ashley. Ashley tried to her best to avoid eye contact with Spencer because everytime she looked into those baby blue eyes she forgot every reason why what they were doing was wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

Glad this story still has some readers and thank you all for sticking with this.

Where the lines overlap chapter 9

Ashley sat nervously waiting on the bed while Spencer was in the shower. They had been having sex all afternoon and Ashley had loved every second of it really not caring how wrong it was but now she had been left alone with her own thoughts the guilt ripped through her. She couldn't deal with everything that was happening even though she knew her brother was a complete idiot who didn't deserve the beautiful girl on the other side of the door that Ashley was currently staring at like it would give her all the answers that she needed. Ashley was torn from her thoughts when Spencer appeared from the bathroom wrapped in just a small white towel, Ashley swallowed hard as she thought her raging hormones.

"Hey...you ok?"Spencer asked eyeing Ashley's expression.

"Yes and no...look Spence we can't keep doing this" Ashley finally said after composing herself.

"I know that Ash, my goddamn family are in this hotel completely unaware that I've just spent the last 4 hours having mind-blowing sex with my finances SISTER!they are expecting a wedding in a week, Jackson is awol probably fucking his ex girlfriend...then there's you" Spencer barely whispered the last part of her sentence knowing that she was getting in too deep. "You never forced this, you tried to stay away and you've tried to warn me but all that did was make me want you more. I don't want Jackson Davies, I want Ashley Davies and I'm sick of ignoring that" Spencer finished her rant kissing Ashley softly on the lips. Ashley returned the kiss but Spencer's words didn't sit right in her messed up mind. She had managed to steal her Brother's soon to be wife and the guilt was killing her even if he almost deserved it for lying, cheating and just been an ass.

Ashley's ringing phone interrupted the moment and Ashley was slightly relieved.

"Hey Jack what's up?"Ashley said into the device looking at Spencer who looked panicked.

"_Hey I'm back and I need to see Spencer is she with you?"Jackson asked sounding flustered._

"Erm she decided to stay at the hotel with her family...I thought you were going to take a few days out?"

"_I realised how much of an idiot I am and I needed to see my girl. I'm just heading over to the hotel now...I'm going to get my girl and make this right..."_Jackson sounded happy and Ashley felt sick all of a sudden.

"How can you make it right Jack? You fucked you're ex girlfriend like a week before your wedding? There are no flowers you can buy to fix that" Ashley was annoyed at her stupid brother for coming back so soon and for assuming that Spencer would actually forgive him.

"_Spencer loves me Ash and I love her...you wouldn't understand. We have something and when you get that you'll understand...I'm nearly at the hotel so I'm gonna go...wish me luck" _Jackson hung up leaving Ashley looking pale and shell-shocked.

"He's coming to get you back...Jackson wants you Spencer and you should be with him" Ashley finally said shoving her phone in her back pocket putting on her game face, knowing she needed to do the right thing. Spencer looked less than impressed with Ashley in that moment.

"How can you even say that Ashley? Do you even feel the tiniest bit of what I'm starting to feel for you?"Spencer shouted demanding Ashley's attention not caring if Jackson was only minutes away.

"You are marrying my Brother!I don't do this Spence...I can't be who you want me to be so just be with Jackson "Ashley said the words but she didn't understand them, she barely heard them as the blood rushed around her head, he heart was thumping like it was ready to pop out of her chest. She had never experienced such an intense feeling before and she couldn't take it. She tried to leave but Spencer grabbed her pulling her back to the spot she was just on.

"I don't want Jackson!" Spencer screamed as the hotel room door opened revealing Jackson who had clearly heard Spencer's words and he looked more than broken. His eyes shot between his crying fiancé and his crying twin sister, Ashley could see his brain clicking into place and putting all the pictures together. Ashley needed to leave before she passed out so she used all her strength t shove past the estranged couple, running down the hall way ignoring Spencer calling her name. She knew that she would regret her spur of the moment decision to run but she wasn't the person that Spencer thought she could be and she had just lived up to every disappointment that her family had set for her.

Spencer watched as Ashley rounded the corner knowing that she wasting her own breathe. She turned to face the music and the boy with a now broken heart in her hotel room. She looked at Jackson whose brown eyes looked black almost. His facial expression was strangely relaxed Spencer noted feeling nervous.

"Did you fuck her?" Jackson asked calmly never breaking his gaze on Spencer not even when she moved around the room slightly.

"Did you fuck your ex-girlfriend?"Spencer threw back still with tears in her eyes.

"Yes and I'm sorry Spencer, we were drunk and one thing led to another" Jackson explained bluntly like that should be a perfectly plausible excuse. Spencer eyed him trying to place her emotions properly but she was all over the place because of Ashley's hurtful words. She wanted to chase the girl that had reeled her in but she knew that she would never catch her, ever.

"We're done Jackson, I'm sorry" Spencer sighed in no mood now to mess about any more with pleasantries especially with a boy she didn't actually know. The Jackson that she had met at Yale was a completely different person and she loved him but the boy stood in front of her was a phony in every way and she hated him.

"You're dumping me for that whore? Fuck Spencer she doesn't care about anybody but herself! She will reel you in and then spit you straight out when some other cheap slut walks by" Jackson shouted clearly upset now and it was starting to show in his body language.

"I'm not dumping you for Ashley...you cheated on me and I cheated on you...you lied about who you are to me and I don't love this guy...we don't deserve to get married Jackson" Spencer cried grabbing her travel bag and leaving the room. She fought back the salty tears and left the hotel hoping to avoid any family members. Spencer knew that she had nobody to turn to now, she wanted to go to Ashley's place but she knew she wouldn't be welcome so she just drove around the town, trying to figure how she had managed to ruin her life so much.

Ashley threw her suitcase on her unmade bed and started launching clothes into not really paying attention to what she was packing knowing that she could buy new clothes as and when she needed to. She had cried the whole way home knowing that she had hurt the girl with the prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen. The pressure had become too much as she watched her twin Brother click that she was all the things that he had called her before when Madison sent out that fucking email picture. Knowing that her family would hate her more than ever now Ashley figured that she would just leave. She had no reason to be there, she had never had a reason to be there especially now. She had spoken to Aiden who was organising her flights without telling Kyla. Ashley could hear her cell ringing but she ignored it knowing that the downfall had happened and she had caused it all. She had given in to her selfish urges and then continued to sleep with Spencer after promising herself she wouldn't. She had destroyed a relationship that her brother had spent years building even if it was based mostly on lies. Due to the rigorous packing Ashley had neglected to hear the door open to her bedroom.

"Running away?"Kyla asked standing in the door way making Ashley jump a mile.

"Tell Aiden to find a new job" Ashley snapped dropping her tired body back on to the bed.

"He didn't tell me...I drove past Spencer, she was sat in a lay by sobbing her heart out" Kyla explained with a face like thunder.

"Fuck" Ashley yelled so angry at herself for causing this pain.

"What is wrong with you Ashley? Why are you like this? Why can't you just be normal and happy?"Kyla asked in a neutral tone which angered Ashley.

"I was happy until she came along...I tried to avoid her but she was always there. I told her that I would hurt her and she would hate but she didn't want to hear it. Fuck Ky I tried to warn her, I know I'm a bad person" Ashley cried hugging her younger sister who held her.

"You're not a bad person Ash you just need to sort your head out honey "Kyla cooed stroking Ashley's head as she sobbed into her lap.

"I want to be better, I want to be in love without hurting" Ashley admitting having no idea where all this stuff was coming from.

"I know sweetie...where are you going anyway?"Kyla asked looking at Ashley's suitcase.

"I thought that I'd go to London early, maybe miss the wedding..."

"and the fall out "Kyla interrupted knowing her sister too well.

"That to...I just thought it would be better if I was gone" Ashley suggested.

"For who Ash? You leaving isn't helping me, it's not helping Aid and it's not going to help Spencer"

"I'm sorry but I can't do it...I need you to give this to her for me" Ashley instructed passing Kyla a note she had written when she had first got home. She had wanted to talk to Spencer before she left but she knew that the beautiful girl would convince her to stay and she knew that that decision wasn't right for her at the moment. She needed to get away for a while and she needed to fix herself before she could think about fixing her relationships. The tour was as great excuse and it was perfect timing before Ashley self destructed. She knew leaving would put a huge wedge between her and her family but she hoped that they would understand. Her music was her escape and she knew it would help her. After crying with her sister for a short time they said their goodbyes and Ashley left for the airport not knowing if she would ever be back.


	10. Chapter 10

Bare with me on this guys...

Where the lines overlap chapter 10

Ashley dropped her guitar case on to the floor of her tour bus feeling tired after a long set. She had been back in America for 2 weeks now after touring the rest of the world for just under 3 years. She had managed coming back to America that whole time so she wouldn't have to worry about everything that had happened the last time she was there. Her 1st EP hit exploded in Europe so she stayed there to write her first full album leaving in London for most of that time.

"Great set Ash" Her best friend said as he walked into her small private room knowing that he didn't need to knock.

"Thanks Aid...where to next?" Ashley asked grabbing herself a bottle of water.

"L.A...you ready for it?"Aiden answered praying that she reacted in a reasonable manner. Ashley stayed quiet for a short while organising her thoughts and controlling her reaction. She hadn't been back there since she ran away from the mess that she helped to create. She had ignored the calls from her family, everyone apart from Kyla that is. Kyla forgave Ashley straight away and they were in constant contact. The only unspoken rule they had was to never talk about what happened. Kyla had filled her in on the main points but anything after that was a no go area. Aiden had joined Ashley every few months on tour to do his job but she would often send him home to be with Kyla as they were happier than ever especially now they had baby Holden who had just turned two.

"Of course it's not like I can run forever plus I get to see my favourite nephew" Ashley smiled getting the same back from Aiden who was more than excited to see his little family after spending the last 2 months touring America.

"Ash?"

"Yea?"

"I get it if you're not ready" Aiden said placing a hand on Ashley's shoulder to show her some support knowing that this leg of the tour was going to be horrible for her and he was worried that she would go back to her old way of life.

"It's time now Aid...I'm done running" Ashley confessed feeling calm.

"I'm proud of you...I thought I'd lost you for a while there "Aiden was talking about the first few months of the European tour. Ashley had turned to booze and drugs to deal with the pain she was left feeling after leaving. He had tried so hard to help her but she was closed off from everyone until Kyla brought Holden to meet her. That little boy turned her life around; she loved his innocence and was told by Kyla that if she didn't sort her life out then Holden would be kept away from her. Not wanting to risk that she cleaned up and focused on her music, within a few months she had managed to sort her life out and then over the years she learnt how to deal with things without alcohol or drugs and it felt great. She finally felt like she had control of her life which was a new experience for her as she was always spiralling for one reason another before.

"You and me both...Aiden?"

"Yea?"

"How is everybody?"Ashley asked really only meaning on person in particular.

"Good, they are all in Cali still and they all miss you "Aiden answered hoping that he would understand the hidden meanings that laced his words.

"I spoke to Raife the other day, he's coming to my concert on Saturday" Ashley said with a huge smile. During her time away she had managed to mend bridges with her parents but not with Jackson or Spencer. Neither of them tried to contact her and she didn't blame them in the slightest.

"I knew he would, you know how much he loves you...we all do Ash. Just focus on the gig and then take the summer off to relax for the first time in 2 years"

"The same goes for you Aid you have been here for me for so long no matter what and I love you for that" Ashley admitted fighting back the tears as she hugged her oldest friend. Aiden ended the hug and left the bus as he was heading home to be with his family. Ashley collapsed on her bed feeling on edge for the first time in a while. She pulled out her phone and flicked to a photo that she had kept no matter how many phones she went through over the last few years. Staring back at her was the girl with the most perfect blue eyes, long wavy blonde hair and a smile that melted Ashley's heart every time she looked at it. The picture was taken of her and Spencer one afternoon by Kyla when they were at the Davies mansion just after that had first met. Ashley closed the phone feeling stupid for holding on to a picture of a girl that she had hurt so much and then left with no warning but there was something about those blue eyes that made her keep that picture.

The next morning Ashley was dropped off at her old apartment. Entering the apartment was a huge thing for her as she hadn't been there she left Kyla there with a note for the girl that she had dreamt about every night since. She had arranged for the place to be redecorated so that the memories were limited. She had chosen for the living to be light and airy with huge white sofas and a black grand piano in the corner so she could start working on her next album. Kyla had thoughtfully filled the walls with beautiful framed photos of her nephew and some photos from her tours. She loved how the room looked and was thankful that Kyla had done the final touches for her. Entering her bedroom Ashley was pleased to see that her room looked completely different. It was no longer the scene of one night stands, drunken nights and times spent with Spencer. It was new and perfectly painted in a dark purple colour with huge black wrought iron mirrors. The only thing that remained the same was her bed frame, she adored that bed frame and no matter how many bed memories of the old Ashley it represented it was still something she wanted to stay the same. Sitting on her old bed she picked up her cell and dialled Kyla's number.

"Hey you"

"Hey Ash do you like it?"Kyla asked straight away clearly excited about the work she had done on the house.

"It's perfect Ky I don't think I could've done it any better myself...thank you"

"I was happy to help; I've felt pretty useless since you left"

"Hey don't be stupid now. You bought Holden into my life and that's all you needed to do"

"Don't make 36 hours of painful labour so minor but you're welcome. Holden misses his Aunt Ashley you know"

"I miss him which is why I was also calling"

"We're going around to Dad's if you want to come?"

"Erm..."

"Don't worry Christine is in Paris and Jackson is awol still" Kyla explained knowing exactly why her sister was apprehensive about going to her family home.

"Hasn't she been in Paris for like a year?"

"Yep...Dad is past caring now and he really wants you there"

"Ok I'll be there in an hour" Ashley sighed forgetting how much her sister can whine. After grabbing a shower Ashley looked through her mail which had been piling up for a quite a while considering Aiden and Kyla only opened anything that looked like bills etc. Scanning the mail she found a hand written letter so she opened it nearly crying when she read it. It was the letter that she had left for Spencer and written on the back in simple hand writing were the words "Fuck you Ashley". Ashley knew that her leaving would hurt Spencer but she had hoped that the girl would understand that at the time she thought she was doing it for the best. In hindsight Ashley knew that running away was a bad choice but she had learnt to live with it now and wasn't going to let Spencer's note affect her new attitude.

Entering her childhood home was an even bigger deal for Ashley than her apartment because not only did it house Spencer memories but also ones from her limited childhood with Jackson. She let herself knowing that nobody would hear the door and she made her way towards the back garden.

"Trying to sneak in unnoticed" A gruff voice asked from the door way.

"Hey Dad" Ashley smiled hugging her Father who still looked and dressed the same as the day she left.

"God I've missed you Ash...I'm so happy that you're back baby girl" Raife said still holding on to his eldest daughter.

"I've missed you too Dad...I'm sorry"

"Ssssh its ok...I get why you left. I'm just glad you're back and I'm not the only one" Raife said putting to a small figure heading there way as they entered the garden.

"Aswee" a small dark haired screamed as he toddled towards his Aunt arms open and a huge smile on his face. Ashley picked up the mini Aiden and admired his beautiful green eyes that he had inherited from his Father.

"How you doing little man?"Ashley asked placing the small boy back on the ground.

"Good...Ima swim" Holden replied grabbing Ashley's hand and pulling her towards the pool. She took off her trousers so she was just in her bikini and jumped in the cool water.

"Come on Holden I'll catch you" Ashley said holding out her arms for Holden to jump into which he happily did after taking a run up.

"Mamma come play" Holden shouted as he saw Kyla come back into the garden but she simply laughed and took a seat next to Aiden

"In a minute Honey you play with Aunt Ashley" Kyla called back smiling happily as she watched her son play with her sister that she had missed dearly. Even though they had hardly seen each other since Ashley left they were still closer than ever.

After splashing about with Holden for a while Ashley convinced him vacate the pool as it was time for his nap much to the toddler's disappointment.

"Come on buddy I promise we can play another time" Ashley promised kissing Holden on the head just before Aiden took him off upstairs. Kyla and Aiden had moved in with Raife for a while until they found the right house for their family. It wasn't ideal but the Davies mansion was big enough for everybody to have their own space especially now Christine and Jackson were gone. Ashley dried herself on a towel then took a seat next to Kyla.

"Are you ever going to ask me?"Kyla snapped annoyed for a reason Ashley couldn't understand just yet.

"Ask you what Kyla?"Ashley replied dumbly.

"About her"

"Oh...erm How is Spencer?"Ashley finally asked faltering as she let the name pass her lips.

"She's good" Kyla replied simply trying to force Ashley to ask more questions.

"Do you talk to her?"

"Yea, she's actually a good friend of mine now "Kyla confessed feeling guilty.

"Oh...how did that happen?"

"After everything that happened she stayed in L.A and I was there for her when her family just up and left"

"Why did they do that?"

"It's not my place to say Ash"

"Sure I understand...Does she ask about me?"Ashley asked feeling like a complete idiot for doing so.

"Every once in a while but not so much anymore...she's happy now"

"Does she know I'm back?"

"Ashley you're a frickin rock star everybody knows you're back in town at the moment" Kyla laughed forgetting how dumb her sister can be sometimes.

"Ugh yea I forgot about that. Look I've got to go I have a meeting with the label about some documentary for the tour DVD" Ashley moaned not wanting to leave just yet.

"Oh it's a hard life "Kyla mocked hugging her sister.

"Ash I can ask her if she wants to see you "Kyla offered not knowing how she would begin to ask Spencer to that.

"No need, if she's happy then I'm happy" Ashley smiled meeting Aiden at the front door so they could go to this meeting.


	11. Chapter 11

Two chapters in one day...whoop

Where the lines overlap chapter 10

Spencer was running around her apartment searching for her pale blue shirt, she knew that she had cleaned it the other day but couldn't find it anywhere. Knowing that she needed to calm down she sat on the edge of her bed and composed herself. She just wanted to look perfect for the meeting that her and Ally had that afternoon. They had been trying to get an account this big for years and she refused to miss out just because she had the wrong shirt on. Her internal musings were interrupted by her cell ringing.

"Ally I'm freaking out" Spencer whined as she continued to search her now messy room.

"Why?"

"I can't find my blue shirt, I need my blue shirt"

"Spence fuck your blue shirt! Just make sure you have clothes on when you get into my car, I refuse to turn up to the most important meeting of our lives with you in your goddamn bra" Ally replied.

"My breasts could get us the job"

"As much as I too love your boobs I'd rather get the job based on talent"

"Ugh where the hell is it?"

"It's hanging up on your balcony" Ally laughed. Spencer made her way on to the balcony and as Ally said there hung her blue shirt. Looking over the balcony she spotted Ally with her messy, short brown hair sat in her car waving and smiling. Spencer waved back closing her phone and grabbing her shirt. Once she felt she looked ok she grabbed her work bag and headed down to Ally's car.

"It's a good shirt so worth nearly having a heart attack for" Ally joked passing Spencer a ice tea as the blonde continued to mess with her long hair searching for perfection.

"I'm glad you find my anal retentiveness amusing"

"Sorry Spence...so are you sure you're ready for this?"Ally asked keeping her green eyes on Spencer making sure her facial expression matched her words.

"Hell yes we have worked too hard to let this opportunity to escape us" Spencer confirmed smiling her Carlin smile so her friend believed her. They pulled up outside of a huge building that housed In House records. Spencer took and deep breathes and put on her game face that matched Ally's.

A young girl showed them to a conference room and grabbed them some waters explaining that they would be joined shortly.

"Jesus Christ Ally I think I'm going to pass out! How do you not have any details about this meeting?" Spencer asked looking around the giant room.

"They wanted to keep all info private and out of the press which is probably why they chose us as we have no contacts in the industry yet" Ally explained sipping her water.

"That's a good thing?" Spencer wondered out loud. Before Ally could answer a young, suited guy came bounding into the room talking on his phone smiling apologetically at the two young women in the room.

"Yea Joe...I understand. Look I have a meeting now so just forward me the details...ok yea..bye" The smart looking guy said setting his phone aside.

"I'm sorry about that. Welcome and thank you for waiting for me. I'm Dillon Matthews" He introduced himself shaking both girls' hands.

"Hi I'm Ally Gibson and this is my partner Spencer Carlin, thank you so much for seeing us" Ally replied professionally which always made Spencer smile considering they met while Ally was drunk in an alley behind a club one night a few years ago.

"Nice to meet you, I'm going to get this started and then the artist will join us shortly. Please have a seat" Dillon instructed sitting down himself clearly flustered.

"Ok Ladies the reason we have you here today is because we need a world class documentary made for a homecoming concert that one of our artists. I've seen your last piece of work and I loved it"

"Thank you but we've never really done anything like this before" Spencer interrupted.

"I know but after watching the film you guys did about the Prop 8 I had to have you. I know that this is different and you're probably thinking that you'll just have to point and shoot but we want it to be more than that" Dillon continued clearly passionate about what he was pitching. Spencer was surprised that he was so enthused by their work especially when it could be getting them this gig.

"Ok so who is the doc for?" Ally asked getting straight to the point but before Dillon could explain the conference room door opened and in walked who Ally assumed was the artist. She felt her partner freeze up beside and she saw the look on Spencer's face picking up that something was wrong. The young woman that had entered the room stopped in her tracks taking off her oversized glassed revealing deep, chocolate eyes that stared intently at Spencer.

"Ladies this is Ashley...Ash these two lovely ladies are Spencer Carlin and Ally Gibson from Not Now productions" Dillon said standing up and taking control of the room.

"Spence...erm...Hi" Ashley stuttered still not moving from her spot.

"You know each other?" Ally and Dillon asked at the same time picking up the tension between the two women.

"Yes...shall we get on with the meeting?" Ashley replied putting on her best fake smile. She took a seat opposite Spencer who still looked gobsmacked. Ashley eyed the girl and couldn't help but check her out smiling internally that she still looked just as good if not better than she had done 3 years ago. The small woman next to Spencer played with her short messy hair and then placed her hand on Spencer's thigh which made Ashley's breath hitch in her throat.

"So I was just explaining the idea behind the doc and I really think that these two have what we're looking for" Dillon started ignoring the tension.

"Hire them Dill" Ashley demanded still looking at Spencer daring her to look back but she didn't. Instead she continued to look anywhere in the room but at Ashley.

"Well that was simple. Cool we'll get a contract drawn up which you'll need to check over then sign and then we'll start planning the filming. We only have a week until the homecoming concert so we need to start as soon as, I know its short notice but we needed to keep this private" Dillon continued getting a nod from Ashley. Ally was smiling like she had just won the lottery but Spencer still looked lost.

"Can you please give us a minute?" Spencer asked her voice shaky and her expression unsure.

"Of course we'll be outside" Dillon replied leaving with Ashley.

"What the hell was that?" Ally asked standing up needing to get rid of some of her tension.

"That's her" Spencer answered knowing that Ally would understand. Spencer had never named names when she told Ally about what had happened but she had gone into great detail.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me that she was Ashley goddamn Davies?" Ally asked throwing her hands around like a crazy person.

"I...I have no idea plus I never thought I'd see her again and I definitely never thought I'd be shooting her home coming documentary"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but if you want to back out I completely understand" Ally finally said after thinking for a while. Spencer loved that Ally was willing to give up their big chance to make her feel better but she refused to give this up because of something that happened 3 years ago.

"You are a great friend but we're doing this" Spencer sighed hugging Ally more for selfish reasons than to reassure her friend. Their hug was interrupted as Dillon and Ashley walked into the room. For the first time Spencer's blue eyes mixed with Ashley's dark brown orbs and she noticed how Ashley was jealously eyeing Ally as Spencer was still embracing her. Pulling away they all sat back down at the conference table.

"So we got a deal Ladies?" Dillon asked putting out his hand. Ashley watched them all looking hopeful and the wait for the answer was damn near killing her.

"It's a deal" Ally finally said after getting a non verbal nod from Spencer. Spencer looked at Ashley again who was fighting a smile by biting her lip.

"Wonderful let's go to my office and we'll get this done so we can start work" Dillon stood up and motioned for everyone to follow him which they all did apart from Ashley who waited for Spencer to walk by. Once Dillon and Ally were out the door Ashley stood in front of Spencer.

"Spence...thank you for doing this"

"I'm doing this for Ally so please don't get the wrong idea" Spencer spat as she shoved past Ashley leaving her behind in the office looking like a child who had lost their puppy.

Once all the paper work had been checked over and signed Spencer made her excuses to leave while Ally agreed to a celebratory drink with Dillon. Spencer stood outside the office waiting for cab to come by needing to get home and back to the safety of her apartment.

"Spencer you're going to have to talk to me" Ashley shouted as she made her way towards the wounded blonde.

"No, I really don't Ashley so go away" Spencer shouted back trying to remain calm but after 3 years of repressing a lot of anger it was hard to stay calm.

"I get that you hate me and that you're mad but please just let me talk to you" Ashley begged making Spencer look at her.

"Look I don't hate you Ashley, I barely know you and I have no intent of changing that. I'm doing this film for Ally because we have worked too damn hard to give because you're a selfish bitch" Spencer snapped walking off further only to be followed by Ashley.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Ashley asked from nowhere clearly annoying Spencer further.

"Not that it's any of your business but no" Spencer answered regretting it immediately as she saw the smile spread across Ashley's face.

"Ok well I'll have Dillon send you guys over my schedule" Ashley smiled ignoring the scowl on Spencer's face.

"Awesome I just can't wait" Spencer said sarcastically finally flagging a cab. She climbed into trying to ignore Ashley's figure by the side of the yellow vehicle. Before the car pulled off Ashley leaned into the open window.

"You look good Spence" Ashley added with a smile. Spencer ignored the compliment and signalled for the driver to carry on. The drive home wasn't enough time for her to get her head around what was happening. She was in no way prepared for a run in with the girl that left her with bitter sweet emotions. Ashley Davies was the reason that Spencer was now out and happy but she was also the only person that has got close enough to hurt her. The minute she saw Ashley she felt sick and her heart fluttered at the same time. She knew that doing this documentary was a bad idea because her resolve was already crumbling despite her best attempts and they had only been near each other for less than 30 minutes.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all for the great reviews. Keeps me going xxx

Where the lines overlap chapter 12

Ashley was sat at her piano just staring out the window trying to think what she could do to get Spencer to at least be her friend but she knew deep down that she was grasping at straws. Hearing her front door unlock Ashley turned around smiling when saw Kyla and Holden enter her apartment.

"Who is this sexy little man" Ashley beamed as she took the small boy into her arms.

"Holden Davies Dennison" The brown haired child squealed with pride still struggling with some of the letters. Ashley let the little boy run over to the play corner that Ashley had instructed for Kyla to add when she decorated the apartment.

"He's so big now...How are you little sister?" Ashley asked hugging her sister.

"I'm really good but enough about me how are you?" Kyla asked clearly concerned and already up to date on what happened yesterday.

"I'm ok, glad to be home but I'm sure you've heard about yesterday" Ashley smiled offering Kyla a coffee.

"Yea Aiden filled me in when he got home and then I spoke to Spencer yesterday"

"Ooooh...care to share?" Ashley pried hoping that Kyla would still be a huge gossip

"She was shocked, angry, and sad but she said you looked good still" Kyla added knowing that the final comment would cause a huge smile to spread across Ashley's face.

"Really?"

"Yes but I didn't tell you that. So how you going to handle it?"

"Haven't really figured that out yet..."

"Hence why you were sat at the piano not playing it?"

"You know me so well little sister"

"Just stay focused on your music Ash"

"Don't worry I'm not going to stop caring ever again that's what lost me Spencer in the first place. I just want her to see that I'm different now...at least I hope I am"

"Ash, I am so proud of you. I know it took a lot of tears to get here but you're here now and that all that matters. Once Spencer gets past the initial anger she'll see that you've changed...just give her time"

"Time is something I do not have Kyla. The gig is in a week Kyla and then that's it" Ashley said glumly as she sat down next to Holden and played with his toy cars.

"She lives here now Ash, just don't force this ok?"

"I won't, I just need to know that's all" Ashley smiled and her sister seemed satisfied with her answer. She played with Holden for an hour or so until Aiden came over to pick her up. They were meeting up with Spencer and Ally to go through the schedule.

Spencer had spent all morning ranting at Ally and she could now tell that her friend was bored of listening to her. Ally had been bored of listening to Spencer's rants about the girl that broke her heart for a few years now. They had met one night in a gay bar and Ally had tried to pick Spencer up but all she talked about was the girl that changed her life for better and worse. By the end of the night Spencer was drunk and Ally had given up trying to pick her up, instead she took her home and they talked for hours. They had been friends ever since but no matter how much Ally wanted to be there for Spencer she was fed up of every other word been Ashley.

"Jesus Carlin just shut up!I know that Ashley hurt you and seeing her yesterday was a huge shock for you but please just stop talking about her. We have only got to spend the next week with her and then you can get one with your life minus Ashley Goddamn Davies" Ally snapped pulling the car into the parking space that had been allocated for them at their temporary office.

"God I'm sorry Al, I promise I'll stop now. I'm totally focused on the job..." Spencer didn't finish her sentence as she was distracted. Ally followed Spencer's stare to a black jeep wrangler and locking the door of the car was none other than Ashley Davies. Spencer's eyes scanned over the brunette's body taking in her denim skirt that skimmed the top of her caramel thighs, she was wearing a typical Ashley t-shirt of a rock band. Her hair was loose and was glistening in the sun.

"Yep you totally seem focused" Ally giggled undoing her seat belt.

"Die" Spencer growled choosing to ignore any more comments from Ally. Before Spencer could even get out the car Ally was power walking towards Ashley. Spencer knew that she couldn't hang back like a weirdo so she walked a few paces behind trying to be casual.

"Hey Ashley" Ally chirped walking in time with Ashley who smiled politely taking off her ray ban sunglasses so she could see Ally properly.

"Hey Ally how are you?" Ashley asked looking around finally seeing Spencer.

"Really good thank and sooooo excited to get working on this film" Ally signalled for Spencer to catch up which she reluctantly did.

"Yea me too...good morning Spenc..er" Ashley looked right at Spencer who was stood on the other side of Ally.

"Morning Ashley" Spencer replied quietly trying her best not to look directly at her. The three girls continued to walk clouded by an awkward silence until Ally stopped walking.

"Shit I forgot my phone in the car, I'm just going to pop back and get it" Ally lied which didn't go unnoticed by Spencer.

"I'll go for you..." Spencer offered but before she could finish Ally had already disappeared. Spencer sighed making a mental note to kill her best friend at the next opportunity.

"We're just walking together Spencer...that's all" Ashley offered still stood next to Spencer who was yet to move.

"You're right" Spencer replied finally walking again but this time slightly quicker. As they reached the main building Ashley walked through to the lift as Spencer followed. Spencer watched as the door pinged and opened, knowing that she was going to have to get into a small lift with the girl that she hated was making her feel tense and Ashley picked up on this. She waited for Spencer to get in first and then she followed pressing the floor they both needed. After a few more seconds of painful silence Ashley couldn't take it any money so she pressed the emergency stop button.

"What the hell are you doing?" Spencer snapped trying to press the floor button again only to be stopped by Ashley.

"I'm making you talk to me" Ashley answered trying to rack her brain for the right words.

"I have nothing to talk to you about Ashley!I am only here for Ally and for our company"

"Just give me a few seconds...please" Ashley begged trying to keep eye contact.

"There is nothing you can say to make this ok Ashley. You left me to deal with all the shit that happened, you left when I needed you there, you left me a goddamn note. I hated you then, so much but I'm over it now. I have a great life with great people in it so I don't need to hear your excuses. I am here to get this film done and when it's done I will be out of your life...so just fucking drop it" Spencer snapped moving Ashley out of the way and pressing the lift button again. Ashley didn't reply she just waited for the lift to arrive at the correct floor and they both exited going their separate ways.

Ashley walked into the board room knowing it would be empty and slammed the door. She knew that Spencer would be mad but the spark that used to be in her perfect blue eyes wasn't there anymore. The guilt she felt for the first year or so after she left came screaming back and for the first time in a while she hated herself again. She hated herself for getting involved with Spencer, for leaving her deal with all the crap that followed. She didn't know the details of what happened after she left because Kyla and Aiden had hidden it all from her concerned that it would ruin the progress she was making. Grabbing a bottle of water she tried to calm her nerves, taking a seat on the table she sat just focusing on the positives in her life. After a few minutes she had managed to calm herself down but she still felt horrible. Ashley's minor break down was interrupted by the door opening showing a confused looking Ally.

"Most people sit on chairs but whatever works for you" Ally joked taking a seat on the other end of the table.

"How long have you known Spencer for?" Ashley asked moving herself on to a chair.

"About 2 ½ years" Ally answered simply.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how much does she hate me?"

"She doesn't hate you Ashley, she's just hurt and I don't blame her at all. However, it takes two people to create a mess like that so just give her time. She'll realise that you're not totally to blame for what happened but don't force her, she's stubborn as hell" Ally explained honestly and her words eased Ashley's panicked mind.

"Thank you Ally" Ashley smiled at the short haired girl who clearly cared for Spencer.

"Don't thank me just yet boss...if you hurt her like you did before I will hurt you" Ally said half joking but she was mostly serious. Ashley eyed her and admired her guts getting her major brownie points with the rock star.

"We ready to start this?" Dillon asked as he barged into the room followed by Spencer.

"Can't wait" Ashley sighed as she tried to make eye contact with Spencer only to be ignored. The meeting took a few hours and Spencer only looked at Ashley once but it seemed enough. Those few seconds that their eyes met Ashley managed to see something in Spencer that she thought she would never see again.

"Ok ladies this all sounded fantastic...Ash what do you think?" Dillon asked trying to at least get Ashley to say one word. She had been silent throughout the whole meeting but it wasn't because she didn't want to talk she was just enjoying hearing Spencer speak, she found her voice soothing and she had missed it so much.

"Perfect...I mean everything both of you have said is perfect. I can't wait to start shooting...with you both" Ashley finally spoke feeling extremely nervous with all 3 pairs of eyes on her.

"Awesome, so we'll see you both at Ashley's place at 9am tomorrow. I've got to shoot but I'll see you all tomorrow" Dillon smiled widely as he left the room. The 3 girls sat silently for a few seconds until Ally once again spoke up.

"So we're having people over to my place tonight for a celebration party, you know because this is our first major job and I...I mean would really like it if you came" Ally said getting a death glare from Spencer which didn't go unnoticed by Ashley.

"Thank you for the invite but I'm going to pass" Ashley replied standing up and leaving the room.

"Spence I swear to god if you don't go after her and make her come tonight I will hurt you in so many ways!" Ally demanded and before she had to ask again Spencer was up and out of the room. Spotting Ashley getting into the lift Spencer picked up her pace and managed to get into the lift just in time.

"Jesus are you ok?" Ashley asked shocked by the the sudden appearance of the blonde.

"Yes...I'm fine. Please come tonight?" Spencer asked finally making eye contact with Ashley.

"Spencer I don't want you to invite just because I'm your boss"

"That's not why I'm asking you Ash...I'd really like it if you came" Spencer confessed actually smiling which melted Ashley's heart once again.

"You mean that?"

"Yes...plus Kyla and Aiden will be there" Spencer added not wanting to give Ashley too much false hope.

"Oh...ok I'll pop over" Ashley smiled but before Spencer replied she was already out of the lift. Ashley watched as the girl of her dreams walked out of the building and she couldn't help but sigh with relief.


	13. Chapter 13

You are all rocking my world with the awesome reviews xxx

Where the lines over lap chapter 13

"Ash will you calm down" Kyla snapped as she watched her sister tear her wardrobe apart throwing clothes everywhere.

"I need to look perfect" Ashley replied not stopping to look at her sister.

"Ash I doubt that Spencer is going to care whether you have the perfect pair of jeans on" Kyla joked earning herself a scowl.

"Fuck you are so right...she doesn't even want me there so why would she care about my jeans?" Ashley sighed as she dropped back on the bed.

Kyla stood up heading over to the wardrobe grabbing some items and throwing them at Ashley.

"Put these on and you'll look hot" Kyla instructed smiling. Ashley complied with Kyla's orders and put on the outfit she had picked up. Checking herself in the mirror Ashley admired her sister's taste as she straightened out her oversized vest top, skimming her hands over the shiny black leggings that made her ass look amazing.

"Can we get going now?" Aiden moaned from the kitchen.

"Yes let me just call the sitter" Kyla replied grabbing her cell only to be stopped by Aiden.

"Holden is fine Ky, he is with my parents and they will call if they need us. Enjoy this evening and try not to worry about him" Aiden pleaded placing a kiss on Kyla's forehead.

"Let's do this" Ashley called as she headed out the door trying to ignore the happy couple and their display of affection. It's not like she was jealous but it made her realise how much she longed to be that close to somebody which then led to her narrowing that somebody down to one person inpaticular ; Spencer Carlin.

"I can't believe you invited her" Ally yelled as she as shut her bedroom door behind her trapping Spencer in there with her.

"I didn't realise I had to run my guest list past you" Spencer retorted knowing that this argument was bound to happen at some point.

"Yea well it does when it involves that bitch" Ally replied waiving her arms around frantically.

"Look who I choose to date is my business, if you don't like it that's just tough. I like Carmen and she likes me...deal with it"

"She is psychotic Spencer...do you not remember the last time you called things off between you two?"

"You have no proof that it was her that keyed bitch on your car"

"Yea except that she told me...she's like Glen Close fatal attraction crazy Spencer"

"Ugh you are impossible Ally...I never judge anyone you date so just back off!" Spencer demanded.

"I'll leave it when you admit to me that A Carmen is as crazy as a box of frogs and B you've only invited her because Ashley is coming" Ally challenged knowing that both of her points were 100% true.

"I need a drink" Spencer snapped as she stormed out of the room into the living area which was slowly filling up with people. Spencer put on her game face and smiled politely at her friends that. Searching the small crowd Spencer spotted the shorter dark haired girl that was the focus of her argument with Ally.

"Hey sexy" Carmen growled wrapping her arms around and pulling Spencer into a full on kiss. Spencer hated the way that Carmen kissed her, it was too aggressive and forceful but the small Latino cleared her mind with her strong lips.

Ashley stood behind Aiden and Kyla as they stood outside the apartment door. Kyla squeezed Ashley's hand as they walked inside. The small group of people parted slightly and they were soon greeted by Ally who seemed to be in fall hostess mode.

"You guys came!"

"Thank you for the invite Ally...this is Kyla my sister and Aiden's better half" Ashley replied politely scanning the room for the blonde that was always on her mind. Her eyes finally found Spencer and the sighting caused Ashley's heart to freeze in her chest and suddenly breathing became an issue for the young singer. Ally looked over her shoulder where she spotted Carmen pinning Spencer against a wall at the other side of the room. The pair were making out and were oblivious to everyone else in the room. Ally looked back at Ashley who was still staring clearly gobsmacked and hurt.

"Let me show you guys the patio" Ally announced grabbing Ashley's hand and pulling her towards the other side of the room. Once outside the fresh air snapped Ashley out of her Spencer induced coma.

"She has a girlfriend?"Ashley muttered to nobody.

"Not exactly..."Ally tried to explain but no matter how she described Carmen it would still hurt Ashley.

"Of course she has a girlfriend...she's beautiful, intelligent...she's just perfect really" Ashley sighed leaning against the balcony.

"Can I get you guys a drink?" Ally offered not knowing what else to do.

"Two beers and a water for me please" Ashley replied not feeling tempted at all to drink.

"You ok?"Kyla asked joining her sister by the balcony.

"Just great Ky" Ashley laughed bitterly wondering why the hell she came back and why she ever thought that she might be able to be part of Spencer's life again.

"We can leave if you want?" Aiden offered.

"No...no...I'm fine was just caught off guard but I'm good now. You guys go have some fun, I'm just going to hang here for a bit...enjoy the view" Ashley lied but she needed a few seconds to herself.

"Ok we'll back in a while" Kyla promised hugging her sister.

Ally grabbed some beers from the box and went to head of the kitchen but she bumped into Spencer.

"Nice display back there" Ally sniped pissed off at how childish Spencer was acting.

"Excuse me?"

"The pre show you and Carmen just put on...fuck I know Ashley hurt you but that was low Spencer. I mean it would be fine if you were with somebody but pretending to like Carmen is low"

"It's none of your business Ally...I owe Ashley nothing and Carmen knows how the story goes" Spencer argued.

"I don't like you like this Spencer" Ally stated as she walked off leaving her words to work their way into Spencer's brain.

Ashley sighed to herself as she took in the amazing view. Her thoughts were interrupted by a figure standing next to her.

"Wow..You're even hotter in real life" The small dark haired girl said as she stood a little too close to Ashley. As Ashley turned to look at the girl she recognised as the girl practically dry humping Spencer a few moments ago.

"Not heard that before" Ashley replied not impressed.

"Feisty...I like that. So Ashley Davies what do I need to do to impress you?" Carmen asked running her eyes over Ashley's body like she was a piece of meat.

"Trust me when I tell you that there is nothing that you could possibly do to impress me" Ashley answered taking a small step away from Carmen now. The small Latino leaned in pressing her tongue against Ashley's ear.

"My name's Carmen...just so you know what to scream later" Carmen purred causing Ashley's body to shiver but not from pleasure or arousal but from feeling utterly sick. Without a second thought Ashley placed her hands on Carmen's chest and used all her strength to push the girl as far back as possible. Not knowing her own strength Ashley managed to push Carmen far enough that she fell over a sun chair. Everyone on the patio stopped what they were doing and looked at the two girls. Carmen was on her feet in seconds and right back in Ashley's face.

"What the fuck rock star?" Carmen yelled but before Ashley could reply Carmen slapped Ashley across her face. Ashley didn't let the sharp pain get to her instead she went to launch herself at Carmen but a pair of strong arms grabbed her and pulled her away.

"Ash let it go" Aiden said quietly as he used all his strength to keep the struggling girl away from the other cocky girl.

"Yea let it go rock star" Carmen taunted from a safe distance.

"Please Aiden just let me hit her once and swear I'll let it go" Ashley begged but she knew that Aiden wouldn't let her do that. He cared too much about her wellbeing and her career to let that happen. Ally joined everyone on the balcony followed by Spencer who looked less than impressed.

"Spencer babe...this crazy bitch just went for me" Carmen lied as she limped towards the confused blonde.

"I swear to you Spence I didn't...she hit on me" Ashley pleaded while Aiden loosened his grip slightly.

"Just leave Carmen..."Spencer instructed.

"But babe I didn't do this" Carmen tried again grabbing Spencer's hand only for it to ripped away from her.

"Just leave" Spencer snapped again.

"You heard her crazy...just leave" Ally added looking like she was ready to kill Carmen any second.

"Fuck it...you're a shit lay anyway Carlin and Ashley call me" Carmen smiled as she sauntered out of the room. Everyone else left the balcony and Aiden let go of Ashley.

Spencer looked over at her ex lover and spotted that her lip was bleeding without a second thought she was next to Ashley with a napkin pressing it against her swollen lip.

"Ouch" Ashley whined when Spencer pressed the napkin on her face. Spencer smiled sweetly and placed her spare hand on Ashley's cheek, gently rubbing it with her thumb. Ashley melted there and then and no longer cared about the pain in her lip.

"I'm sorry she did this" Spencer whispered as she grabbed a cold bottle passing it to Ashley.

"I don't drink Spence" Ashley pointed out handing the bottle back.

"It's for your lip stupid"

"Oh...why are you sorry?" Ashley asked taking a seat.

"For Carmen...I'm sorry she hit you"

"It's not your fault Spencer"

"Yes it is" Ally interrupted clearly pissed off at her friend.

"I didn't know this would happen" Spencer replied not looking at Ally.

"You knew what she was capable of Spencer so don't give me that crap" Ally snapped walking off.

"What was that about?" Ashley asked after a few seconds.

"She hates Carmen; she doesn't think that she's good enough for me"

"She's not" Ashley said without thinking.

"That's not for anybody else to decide. How's your lip?" Spencer asked changing the subject.

"Feels like I've been slapped by some crazy bitch" Ashley joked letting out a slight chuckle which was returned by Spencer. Ashley had missed that laugh so much and never wanted to miss it again.

"What actually happened?"

"She hit on me...I didn't think that was right as I thought she was with you so I rejected her and then she got too touchy so I shoved her...maybe a little too hard and then she went psycho on me" Ashley explained.

"So would you have turned her down if she weren't with me?" Spencer asked shyly.

"Yes...I'm not into the random hook ups anymore plus I know what I want and she wasn't it" Ashley confessed hoping her honesty didn't scare Spencer off. For the first time in what felt like forever blue eyes met brown and they stayed like that for what seemed like a life time until Spencer broke the look by standing up.

"I...I...I need to pee" Spencer stuttered as she left the balcony. Ashley watched the blonde disappear into the house and she couldn't help but smile. For the few seconds that their eyes locked Ashley could tell that Spencer still felt something and that tiny bit of hope brought Ashley back to life again.

Kyla walked onto the balcony and found her sister smiling like an idiot which was something she didn't expect and was something she was definitely not used to any more.

"Did that crazy bitch cause some internal damage?" Kyla asked sitting next to Ashley.

"No"

"Then why are you smiling like a Cheshire cat?"

"Because Spencer Carlin still likes me"

"How do you figure?"

"She looked at me?"

"Dude people look at people all the time it doesn't mean they love each other" Kyla pointed out confused by her sister's rapid personality change.

"No Ky not just a normal look...it was a Spencer Carlin look which is the best possible look in the world. This changes everything..." Ashley babbled still smiling.

"I think she broke you Ash" Kyla laughed nudging her sister playfully. Kyla had missed that Ashley smile that she was so used to as a child. It had been lost for so long and now it seemed to be back she just hoped that it stayed for as long as possible. More than anything she hoped that Spencer had meant to give Ashley 'the look' and that Ashley wasn't just reading too much into normal eye contact.

Ashley decided to leave the party on a high rather than pushing her luck with Spencer so she headed home alone leaving Aiden and Kyla to enjoy a rare night of freedom. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face again even if it did hurt due to the cut on her lip. She thought that she should probably call Dillon to let him know about the fight so he could do damage control so she picked up her cell and dialled him.

"Hey beautiful how was the party?" Dillon asked clearly at a club or bar himself.

"Interesting look Dill I need to tell you something"

"Shoot"

"I kind of got into a fight with some chick"

"Jesus Ash do you like making my job harder than it already it is"

"It wasn't my fault and I have witnesses to back that up"

"It's cool what as the girl's name?"

"Carmen...that's all I know"

"I'll keep an eye open for any gossip and you just try to get involved in any more drama"

"Yes Sir...you coming over in the morning for this interview?"

"Nope...but I'll be around for the other stuff. Get some sleep and I'll call you if I hear anything"

"Night Dill" Ashley dropped her phone and the bed still smiling to herself, feeling the most relaxed she had for a long time. She had considered the fact that she may have been grasping at straws but she didn't care.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Ashley's eyes shot open as her brain registered the attack on her front door. She groaned as she saw the time on her clock, hating that even though she was home she still had to work. Stumbling out of bed she stomped to the front door swinging it open.

"They'll be here in 30 minutes Ash" Aiden stated handed her a coffee from star bucks and heading inside.

"Shit I totally forgot"

"Clearly" Aiden replied eyeing Ashley's sleeping attire with a stupid smile that she loved really.

"I'm totally shower bound can you just light some candles and shit please?"

"Sure" Aiden laughed at how frantic Ashley was knowing that it was only because Spencer was coming over. After 20 minutes Ashley appeared clean and ready looking radiant as usually but completely effortless.

"Is it a Davies gift to just look like a thousand stylists have worked on you for hours after spending only 20 minutes in the bathroom?"

"Nah I just don't have to do much as I'm so goddamn hot to begin with" Ashley joked throwing in a cocky walk for extra laughs.

"So what are they doing today?"

"Interviews...probably quite personal so that the fans can get to know you and all that jazz" Aiden explained throwing some rubbish in the bin as Ashley sipped on her now cold coffee.

"How do you drink that?"

"I like it cold"

"Why don't you just order a frappacino or iced coffee?"

"Don't know...I have my ways accept them Dennison" Ashley smiled.

Spencer pulled up outside of Ashley's building, one that she knew quite well and one of the many places she had managed to avoid since Ashley had left. Ally watched her best friend as they sat in silence wondering when would be a good time to actually get of the car.

"You can do this Spencer" Ally said rubbing Spencer's arm to show her support.

"It was the last place that I saw her before she left"

"Yea I know...in fact I know every detail down to what she was wearing and how she smelt. That was a long time ago Spencer now move that little ass of yours and let's get to work"

"You're right...I'm over all that shit now"

"Yea totally over it" Ally giggled getting her the famous Carlin glare.

"Fuck you"

"Mature" Ally sniped as she climbed out of the car followed by Spencer. They managed to carry all their stuff to the elevator that they needed for filming despite Ally's normal moaning. Once they reach the front door Spencer froze suddenly feeling like she had gone back in time, remembering the few times she had knocked on Ashley's door and more importantly what had happened after the charming brunette had opened that door. Spencer ignored the blush creeping up on her cheeks and tapped lightly on the door.

"Hey" Ashley squeaked noticing that Spencer looked slightly flushed.

"Hey" Spencer smiled back mentally kicking her arse for being such a girl.

"Here let me help" Ashley offered taking the case out of Spencer's hand. The two girls entered the apartment and Spencer looked around immediately noticing the changes that had been made.

"You've decorated" Spencer stated looking around at everything that had changed feeling relieved and sad at the same time.

"Actually Kyla did but I figured it was a good idea...too many memories" Ashley replied quietly trying to keep her honest nature under control.

"It looks good...I liked it how it was before" Spencer spoke before her brain kicked in to tell her otherwise. Ashley smiled kindly at Spencer and her words seemed to only fuel Ashley's theory.

"So how do you guys want to do this?" Aiden interrupted feeling awkward.

"I was thinking we have you just sat casual on your sofa and we'll just do it like a normal chat...nothing fancy or over the top. We'll aim to shoot there but if you wanna stand up move around that's fine, just stay natural" Ally instructed as she investigated the apartment, checking the lighting and space.

"I think I can do that" Ashley replied feeling a little less nervous.

"We were also thinking that maybe we could get some shots of you playing some instruments, maybe singing a few of your hits" Ally added looking at the grand piano at the far side of the room that was already perfectly lit by the sun coming through the French doors.

"Any songs in mind?" Aiden asked

"Anything Ashley wants" Ally answered fiddling with the camera while Spencer placed Ashley on the sofa while waiving a contraption in her face that was used for measuring the light.

"Cool...do you guys want a drink?" Ashley asked getting up as the closeness was getting too much for her.

After getting water for everybody they were all ready for shooting. Aiden kept a watchful eye over proceedings making sure that nothing was asked that would cause any problems which Ashley normally appreciated but with Spencer asking the questions Ashley wanted to be as honest as she could.

"Ready Ashley?" Ally asked from behind the camera.

"Let's do this"

"Ok go for it Spencer" Ally started instructed as she pressed record on the camera.

"So Ashley why are you making this DVD?" Spencer went straight ahead with her questioning ignoring the questions that were bouncing around her head that she actually wanted to ask.

"Well I've never made a DVD before mostly because I've been touring for so long...erm I just thought it would be good to give something back to the fans that have supported me since this all started. Plus this is a huge deal for me playing L.A, this is my home town and it means everything to me to be back here"

"What can everybody expect from your last concert?"

"I'm not sure yet but I wanna make an impact, I want everybody that's there to remember that night for the rest of their lives. I want it to be real, no dance routines, no big sets, just me, my band and my fans"

"Why haven't you gone for the big spectacular concerts like your peers?"

"First of all I can't dance, secondly it's not me"

"How so?"

"I'm not fancy; I'm not glitz and glamour. I like the simple things in life and I like my music to reflect that. Those other girls doing the big performances, hanging upside down while they sing are fantastic and talented but I couldn't do that. I'm happiest when I'm playing my guitar or piano and it's a blessing that people want to pay good money to see me do that but even if they didn't want to see that I would still be doing it"

"You seem quite mature for your age why is that?"

"I made a lot of mistakes when I was younger, huge fucking mistakes and the only way to deal with them was by growing up. I don't always handle things well and I'm still learning like most people my age" Ashley cleared her throat before she answered making sure she had Spencer's attention when she answered. As the words left her mouth she kept her eyes on Spencer hoping that he would realise that the words were for her.

"What's your favourite song to sing?" Spencer asked quickly changing the topic getting a strange look from Ally.

"Hmmmm...I have a few that mean a lot to me and some that are just fun to perform" Ashley replied hoping that Spencer would be satisfied with her answer.

"That's a copout you have to pick one" Spencer smiled.

"You're pushy today Carlin...ok I guess where the lines over lap is my favourite song"

"Why?"

"I need a break...can we cut for a second?" Ashley asked standing up only to be followed by Ally with the camera.

"Why are you still filming?" Ashley asked realising she was being followed.

"This might make for some good natural shots"

"I'm getting a glass of water" Ashley deadpanned finally winning the discussion as Ally lowered the camera with a smirk.

"Why don't you sing that song you were just talking about?" Ally asked shocking Ashley with her bluntness. Ashley considered it for a while and figured it would be easier to sing the song than explain the origins of it.

"Ok cool let me grab my guitar" Ashley smiled popping into her room and grabbing her guitar. Taking a seat in the floor Ashley started tuning the guitar and strumming a few chords. Ally grabbed her camera and started filming straight away.

"So normally this is done on an electric with a full band but I've been working on an acoustic version...I guess you could say that this is an exclusive performance" Ashley laughed as she smiled at the camera. Spencer adjusted the microphone so it would pick up the sound properly without muffling it. Ashley started strumming a soft melody and Spencer was already mesmerized but when she started singing Spencer was a goner in that second.

"Give me attention  
I need it now  
Too much distance  
To measure it out, out loud

Tracing patterns  
Across a personal map  
And making pictures  
Where the lines overlap  
Where the lines overlap

No one is as lucky as us  
We're not at the end but  
Oh, we already won  
No no, no one  
Is as lucky as us  
Is as lucky as us

Call me over  
And tell me how  
Well, you got so far and never making a single sound

I'm not used to it  
But I can learn  
It's nothing to it  
I've never been happier,  
Never been happier

No one is as lucky as us  
We're not at the end but  
Oh, we already won  
Oh no, no one  
Is as lucky as us  
Is as lucky as us

Now I've got a feeling if I sang this loud enough,  
You would sing it back to me  
I've got a feeling if I sang this loud enough,  
You would sing it back to me

I've got a feeling  
(I've got a feeling)  
That you would sing it back to me  
That you would sing it back to me

No one is as lucky as us  
We're not at the end but  
Oh, we already won  
Oh no, no one  
Is as lucky as us  
Is as lucky as us  
Is as lucky as us"

Ashley strummed the last note and for the first time during the performance she didn't look at the camera she looked at Spencer. She tried to read the expression on her face but she couldn't figure out. It looked like a mixture between hurt and touched.

"When did you write that song Ash?" Ally asked picking up that Spencer had lost the ability to talk for the moment.

"About 3 years ago" Ashley answered not taking her eyes off Spencer who was standing up to excuse herself. Ashley, Aiden and Ally watched as Spencer practically ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"What the hell?"Ally exclaimed turning the camera off so she could go check on Spencer but Ashley stood up quicker.

"Let me talk to her?" Ashley asked feeling like she needed permission from Ally first.

"Ok you have 5 minutes" Ally nodded. Ashley smiled accepting the terms and headed into the room. She had her own door to the bathroom which Spencer wouldn't remember so she entered easily through that door shocking Spencer who was just stood by the mirror staring at her reflection.

"You ok Spence?" Ashley asked keeping a safe distance.

"I don't get you" Spencer replied turning to face Ashley.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you write that song when we were...you know?" Spencer asked her voice laced with anger.

"Yes" Ashley answered simply.

"I don't get how you can write something so fucking perfect and then run away!Tell me Ashley...why didn't you ever tell me how you felt properly?" Spencer asked on the verge of tears.

"I did...I tried Spence but things weren't that simple that's why I wrote that song, that's why I wrote all of my songs because it's easy. It's easier to write how I'm feeling rather than telling people"

"If you had played me that song all those years ago it would've made such a huge difference to me Ash...it would've made everything worthwhile"

"And now?"

"Now it's too late, the minute you gave up so did I...write a goddamn song about that" Spencer snapped trying to get out the door but struggling to do so.

"It's locked...I locked from the outside" Ashley advised holding in her tears. Spencer didn't reply instead she headed for the other door that Ashley was standing by only to be stopped by the shorter girl.

"Let me go Ashley" Spencer demanded without moving.

"Spencer I'm here now and I will tell you anything to make it better, to make you want me again. I will write you a thousand more songs and I will sing them to you every day if you just give me the chance" Ashley pleaded keeping her hands on Spencer's shoulders. The tears ran freely down both girls' faces as they stood in silence for a few seconds. Ashley searched Spencer's eyes for an answer, for anything but this time she couldn't find what she was looking for. So knowing she was already pushing her luck she leaned in and softly kissed Spencer's lip ignoring the slight pain from her cut lip. For what a short moment Spencer kissed back until she let her anger get the better of her and she pushed Ashley off her. Opening the bathroom door Spencer stormed through the apartment followed closely by Ashley, just as she was close enough to stop her leaving Aiden stepped in and stopped her. Ally followed Spencer who had now left the building while Ashley watched the girl she loved just walk away.

"What happened Ashley?" Aiden asked wiping a tear from his best friend's cheek.

"It's over...I was wrong...she's over me" Ashley sobbed into Aiden's chest as he held like he had done 3 years ago for what seemed like forever.


	14. Chapter 14

Keep the reviews up and I promise to update more...

Where the lines over lap Chapter 14

Ashley hadn't slept at all and was dreading the day that lay ahead of her. She was on her way to the staples centre where she would be performing in 5 days time which would normally make her happy but the events from the night before were still on her mind. The end of the day was bad enough but the fact that she would be seeing Spencer in a short while was making her want to vomit. Aiden had tried his best to cheer her up but his words fell on deaf ears and a broken heart. She was looking forward to rehearsals and seeing her band who always managed to cheer her up. Aiden was supposed to meeting her inside because she didn't want to arrive on her own. Pulling into the parking space she spotted a few fans hanging around and decided to avoid them, not because she wasn't happy to see them but she just wasn't in the mood to be Ashley Davies Rock Star. Making her way inside without been noticed she spotted Aiden talking to some of the stage crew and made her way over.

"Hey guys" Ashley mumbled grabbing her coffee from Aiden enjoying the mildly warm beverage.

"Hey Ash how's you kid?"Jerry the sound guy asked pulling Ashley into a huge hug which she very much welcomed.

"Been better dude but I'm sure getting up on that huge stage will make it all better" Ashley replied eyeing the stage that was now finished.

"You'll be fine Kid just do your thing" Jerry smiled as he headed off muttering something into his radio.

"She's set up by the side of the stage...they just want to shoot some candid stuff of you with the band...nothing heavy" Aiden advised as they walked towards the main arena.

"Awesome" Ashley said with no enthusiasm as she watched Ally signalling to Spencer that Ashley had arrived. Ashley watched as Spencer looked around until her eyes landed on her and she used every ounce of strength not to run in the opposite direction.

"I still think you're too stubborn" Ally stated as she watched Aiden and Ashley slowly walking over.

"I still think you should mind your own business" Spencer snapped pretending to be busy with some paper work.

"She wants you and she's here...I don't get the problem"

"It's too late...she left me to deal with all the shit after she left"

"I thought Jackson never found out about you two?"

"He didn't find out, I protected her because I cared but now I don't so drop it"

"You're a shit liar Carlin" Ally smiled as she stood up to greet Ashley and Aiden.

"Hey guys" Ally greeted with a big smile clearly over compensating for her partner.

"Hey you guys ready to shoot?" Aiden asked taking the reins so Ashley could continue to sulk. Ashley tried to catch Spencer's eyes but the blonde was intent on staring at whatever paper work she had in her hands.

"Yea good to go whenever you are" Ally smiled as she gently rubbed Ashley shoulder.

"Cool, you can shoot from anywhere but just watch your footing because these guys rock pretty hard when they get into it" Aiden instructed as the rest of the band appeared on stage. Ashley's face immediately lit up as she spotted her band mates and family. Jumping up on the stage Ashley headed straight for her guitarist Blake. He was taller than Aiden with messy blonde hair and tattoos everywhere; they had met when Ashley was doing the open mic circuit and put the band together. He grabbed Ashley and flung her around as if he hadn't seen her for years. Once he put her down she grabbed by another guy with a shaved head and huge muscley arms.

"Jared you cut your hair!" Ashley squealed as she hugged the other blonde boy.

"Yea well I was sick of been compared to this jackass" Jared moaned shoving Blake slightly.

"Dude you're twins...the genetics kind of do the comparing for you" Ashley joked loving how much they hated been twins.

"Hey Sexy" A husky English voice whispered from behind Ashley.

"Hey Jamie" Ashley beamed shyly smiling at the taller girl who was stood extremely close to her. Jamie was the bassist and a sexy one at that. She was almost a foot taller than Ashley; she had a really toned, slender body, bright green eyes and jet black messy hair.

"I'm so happy to see you guys" Ashley said as she hugged Jamie taking her by the hand so she could introduce everyone to Ally and Spencer.

"Ok guys these two talented ladies are Spencer and Ally. They are filming me and us for the tour DVD all week so get used to them. This is Blake my guitarist, this Jared my drummer and this is Jamie my bassist" Ashley introduced everyone and they all shook hands politely, even Spencer took part in the pleasantries paying special attention to Jamie who was still holding Ashley's hand.

Spencer looked at how relaxed Ashley was with the other girl and felt a slight pang of jealousy run through her as she watched Jamie whisper something in Ashley's ear causing a giggle to escape her lips. Letting out a frustrated sigh Spencer went back to the paper work she had in her hands and pretended to be interested.

"So we're gonna go set up...enjoy the show" Ashley said as they all headed off grabbing various instruments, tuning them, adjusting seats, straps and amps while the sound guy gave instructions through the speakers. Once everything seemed to be ready Ashley grabbed her guitar and started strumming the opening chords to a song signalling for everyone to join in now everything was good to go. Ally was by the edge of the stage with the camera and Spencer followed with a second camera which was used to back up any shots that might be missed on the first camera. She watched through the lens as Ashley sand perfectly into the microphone. She looked perfect Spencer thought to herself, so happy and relaxed plus the whole rock star thing was definitely an added bonus. Ashley was so intense when she performed and Spencer couldn't help but watch with her own eyes rather than through the camera. In the same second she moved the camera away Ashley looked straight at her. Her stare was intense and direct, there was no hesitation or consideration, Spencer felt herself burning up and she had to break the look so she moved to another part of the stage. Ally moved closer to Ashley so she could catch the emotion on the singers face. As the track changed everyone on stage became bouncy and slightly more aggressive, as the chorus kicked in Jamie had moved so she was next to Ashley and they were sharing a mic. Ashley turned to face Jamie and started looking at her as she sang, moving her guitar to her side so she grind with Jamie as she played the bass line.

Spencer felt her heart jump into her throat as she watched the two girls practically have sex on the stage. She tried to look away but her stupid eyes wouldn't let her, she in her head that she had no right to be jealous but she couldn't help it. Seeing another girl near Ashley like that made her consider the fact that she will always feel something for her but she just wasn't sure what that was yet. Her frantic though pattern was rudely interrupted when the floor disappeared beneath her and then everything went black.

"Spencer...open your eyes Spence...come on pretty girl" A voice encouraged from above her. Spencer could hear the words from a voice that she recognised instantly but she couldn't open her eyes just yet. She was too embarrassed to do so because even though she was just unconscious she was more than aware of the fact that she had just fell head over feet off the stage in front of everyone and she felt pretty stupid.

"Come on Spence wake up...come on Carlin" Ashley said as she stroked Spencer's hair softly. Spencer knew she couldn't get stay in denial so she opened her eyes to see Ashley hovering above her looking concerned but as soon as Spencer looked ok the smile on Ashley's face was contagious.

"I'm ok...if you could just leave me here to die that would be great" Spencer said quietly wincing slightly in pain.

"What hurts?" Ashley asked panicked.

"Pretty much everything but mostly my head" Spencer replied trying to sit up but it made her feel dizzy so she lay back down.

"I'm taking you to A and E" Ashley threatened.

"No I'm fine...just need some Advil and maybe a new head and I'll be good"

"I kind of like the head you've got...I mean..erm...I...let me help you up" Ashley stuttered clearly trying to back track on her words. Spencer smiled and let Ashley help her up, luckily Ashley had shooed everybody else away so the shame was limited for now.

"Thank you Ash" Spencer smiled as she slowly got to her feet feeling slightly unsteady but luckily Ashley there to catch her.

"So erm...give me a minute and I'll take you home or get someone to take you home" Ashley offered.

"Ash I'm fine I don't need to go home" Spencer argued but Ashley was clearly not having any of it.

"You could have a concussion Spencer and I even though you're not my biggest fan right now I think you should listen to me"

"I'm staying" Spencer sulked.

"I didn't want to do this but I'm going to pull out the boss card Spencer"

"You can't do that"

"I think you'll find I can" Ashley replied smugly folding her arms.

"Ugh you're impossible"

"You're stubborn" Ashley pointed out with a smug grin enjoying the banter that seemed to have cleared the air for now.

"I've been telling her the same thing recently" Ally interrupted jumping off the stage to check on Spencer.

"You're so fired as my best friend" Spencer moaned taking a seat feeling a little light headed. They were then joined by Jamie who was holding a pack of ice which she handed to Spencer who reluctantly took the kind gesture.

"So I'll take retard girl home and we can pick this up tomorrow" Jamie explained packing away her camera.

"Hope you feel ok Spencer, I've seen guys 5 times bigger than you do that and not get back up for at least an hour" Jamie smiled trying to make her feel better and failing miserably as Spencer had already internally decided that she didn't like her for no good reason other than she touched Ashley.

"You sure you'll be ok?"Ashley checked again focusing on only Spencer again.

"Yes" Spencer promised.

"Hey Ash do you wanna come over to mine and watch a movie or something?" Jamie asked pulling her attention away from Spencer. Ashley hesitated before nodding lightly and for some reason Spencer's mouth started moving before her brain could kick in to stop it.

"Actually Ash I've just remembered that me and Ally have a meeting today so she'll need to go to that so can you drop me home?" Spencer looked at Ally giving her the look that said 'you better play along otherwise I will hurt you in so many ways' and her best friend pulled through and nodded grabbing her iphone to fake check her diary. Aiden being a dumb boy didn't pick up on what was going on.

"I can..."Aiden started to talk but Ally kicked him causing him to shut up. He complied and stepped back rubbing his ankle shooting death stares at Ally.

"Oh yea...will that be ok Ashley?"Ally stepped in quickly before Aiden could ruin this.

"Or I can get a cab I don't mind" Spencer pulled out her best pout mentally kicking herself for being such a brain fuck but she just knew that she didn't want Ashley alone with Jamie.

"No way I'll take you home. Jamie can I get a rain check on that movie?" Ashley spoke up turning to face Jamie giving a cute smile to her.

"Yea of course Davies" Jamie said hugging Ashley for far too long Spencer thought to herself. Breaking from the hug Ashley walked over to Spencer and grabbed her bag from her putting out her arm for her to hold on to while they walked. Everyone started leaving the arena in little groups and Aiden did his best to make everything ok with the label as Dillon wasn't there.

Ashley opened her car door and helped Spencer into the vehicle closing the door behind her. Ashley got herself into the car and started driving in complete silence.

"Thank you for doing this...you know after yesterday and everything" Spencer finally spoke up still staring out of the window at the other cars.

"I'd do anything for Spence and I know this won't change anything...I get that now. I'm happy just been friends with you" Ashley smiled sweetly and the words that left her mouth were so kind and understanding but they hurt Spencer. She knew she had no right after everything that had happened and everything she had said to Ashley last night but they still hurt.

"Awesome...well thank you for being such a good friend" Spencer replied not wanting to seem like she had done permanent damage to her brain falling off the stage. The words felt fake and she hated herself for not speaking up but she knew that she couldn't keep messing with Ashley anymore.

"No problem so where do you live now? I'm guessing we were at Ally's place the other night"

"Yea I live on Sherwood and west" Spencer instructed still not looking at Ashley. They continued to sit in silence both too scared to start up another false conversation. They finally pulled up outside Spencer's building and they both climbed out of the car as quickly as possible wanting to escape the silence. Spencer headed towards the building without Ashley's support but she was close behind.

"I'll be fine form here" Spencer said wanting the awkwardness to stop.

"Sorry Spence I made a promise to Ally and I can't leave your side until she calls me after the meeting" Ashley replied looking almost happy.

"You two combined are a pain in my ass" Spencer groaned opening the door and entering her apartment. Ashley followed her looking around the modest apartment, taking in everything. The design was simple but perfect just like Spencer Ashley thought to herself. The apartment felt cosy and far more welcoming than her own, it had character and it made Ashley feel comfortable.

"So this is it...I know it's not what you're used to but it works for me" Spencer announced as she put the kettle on grabbing some cups but before she could even lay them on the counter Ashley was there stopping her.

"Get your ass on that sofa Carlin and this apartment is perfect" Ashley said ushering Spencer away making some coffee for them both. Spencer did as she was told and took a seat on her sofa grabbing her comforter from the back and placing it over her. Ashley walked over with the drinks and placed them on the drift wood coffee table.

"How long you lived here?" Ashley asked sipping her drink putting it down when she realised just how much she prefers her coffee cold.

"About 2 years, I lived with Kyla for a while and then Ally found me this place. I bought it last year when we sold the film...its cosy but home"

"I love it here Spencer, feels warm. So erm...what do you wanna do?" Ashley asked taking her eyes off Spencer after realising she was staring.

"What am I allowed to do?" Spencer asked half joking half serious not knowing what rules Ally had set.

"You can't sleep, no booze, no exercise...I think those were the rules" Ashley outlined reading from her phone.

"Those are 3 of my favourite things as well, damn Ally"

"We could watch a movie?" Ashley offered heading over to the DVD and cd rack. Her eyes scanned over the DVDs but something on the cd collection caught her eye. Spencer was watching her and tried to stop her picking up the cd that had caught her eye but it was too late.

"You have one of my cds" Ashley breathed holding the cd up as evidence.

"I couldn't help myself" Spencer answered simply unable to think of a decent lie.

"I thought you hadn't heard any of my music?"

"I lied"

"Wow...ok...so do you like my music?" Ashley asked smiling slightly not been able to hide it.

"It doesn't suck" Spencer replied trying to play it cool knowing that her cover was blown and Ashley was never going to let this go.

"You totally love my music...where you hiding the other two?" Ashley teased searching around the room for her other two cds. Spencer got up and chased after her trying to stop her going into her room but she barged in in true Ashley style.

"I'm pretty sure Ally said no exercise" Spencer pointed out as she stood guard at her bedroom door after managing to move Ashley backwards not that the brunette seemed to put up much of a resistance.

"You better go sit down then princess because I'm finding those cds" Ashley laughed trying to move past Spencer but as she tried to the girl grabbed her head and fell to the ground letting out a painful cry. Ashley dropped to her knees next to Spencer panicking that she had hurt but all her worries were put to an end when a huge smile crept on to Spencer's face.

"Oh my god you suck Spencer...I thought I'd killed you" Ashley shouted lightly smacking Spencer on the arm only making her laugh even more.

"I'm sorry but that was so worth it" Spencer said in between breathes still lying on the floor. Ashley jumped on top of her and started tickling making her squirm and giggle. The sound of Spencer's carefree laughter was music to Ashley's ears and was sweeter than any song she would ever right.

"Mercy...Ash...please stop...please" Spencer begged grabbing Ashley's arms finally stopping her. Ashley relaxed and took in Spencer's perfect smile letting out a sigh.

"You're beautiful Spence" Ashley said out loud not meaning to and the words shocked her as much as Spencer. The shocked expression left Spencer's face as her eyes darkened slightly and she pushed herself up on her elbows so she was closer to Ashley. The movement surprised Ashley and confused her but she wasn't about to move, for the first time in 3 years she could feel Spencer's warm, sweet breathe on her face and it felt good but not as good as having Spencer Carlin beneath her. Getting caught in the moment Ashley leaned forward slightly challenging Spencer to make a move. Blue eyes penetrate brown and they are both frozen in a moment daring each other to close the gap between them.


	15. Chapter 15

Loving the reviews guys but I think we could do better still. Not even over 100 reviews yet and here's me thinking you like me story

Chapter 15

Spencer shut off her brain for the first time in a very long time and she leaned closer to Ashley who was still straddling her. Ashley took Spencer's small movement as a sign so she finally closed the gap between them. The taste of Spencer's lips made Ashley feel dizzy and she never wanted that feeling to go away every again, she had lost it once and was determined to never lose it again. Spencer surprised herself by leaning into the kiss more but she was enjoying it and if she was honest with herself she missed kissing Ashley more than she'll ever admit.

After a few minutes Spencer pulled back knowing that she needed to end this kiss before it went too far. Leaning back she parted their lips averting her eyes away from Ashley's not knowing what to do next. Ashley looked down at Spencer with an expression that Spencer couldn't place but more than anything it seemed hopefully.

Feeling uncomfortable Ashley lifted herself off of Spencer sitting with her back against the door frame. Clearly her throat and her head Ashley searched for the right words.

"That was..." Ashley started but Spencer interrupted her.

"A mistake"

"Oh" Ashley replied glumly.

"Ashley we can't go there...I can't go there" Spencer explained knowing her words wouldn't make any difference. Ashley let Spencer's words wash over her for a few moments and then stood up putting on her game face again knowing she can't push this.

"You're right Spencer; we just got caught up in the moment. I should probably get going as long as you feel ok?" Ashley smiled helping Spencer stand up so they were both now standing next to each other. Spencer eyes scanned over Ashley as if she was looking for a clue as to what the girl was thinking.

"You ok Spencer?" Ashley asked acting as cool as she could but the blondes silence was concerning her slightly.

"No...I don't get you!You said I was beautiful was that part of the mistake?" Spencer snapped storming off leaving a dumbfounded Ashley stood still for a second. Ashley followed Spencer into the other room hoping that there would be an explanation for her crazy outburst.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You know I think you're beautiful and that is never going to change and you know that I wanted to kiss you then. I've wanted to kiss since the first time I met and that hasn't changed" Ashley yelled back.

"Nothing is wrong with me; I'm perfectly fine well I was before you came back into my life. Everything was great and you've ruined it"

"How the hell have I ruined it Spencer?" Ashley shouted as she paced around the apartment frustrated. She knew that this would have to happen but she was happier when they were making out on the floor.

"I've spent the last 3 years getting over you and I thought I was even after seeing you"

"So you're not over me?" Ashley asked sounding a little bit too hopeful.

"It's not that simple Ash...you just left, you left your family, you left me without anything apart from that stupid letter that didn't even explain anything. I was meant to marry your Brother but you got me to fall for you and then when you had me you left just like he said you would"

"I was trying to do the right thing"

"No you were running away because you didn't want to deal with it. God Ash I had to tell my family that the wedding was off while Jackson ran around telling your whole fucking family that we had been screwing behind his back. I needed you more than ever then and you were gone" Spencer let the tears fall, she had been fighting them for 3 years, she had sworn to herself that she would never cry over Ashley but it was all too much and all too real in this moment.

"You're right I was scared, I was fucking terrified that you wouldn't want me. I thought that I would have to watch you marry my brother and that would've killed me" Ashley was choking on her words as she fought back the tears that were assaulting her eyes.

"I chased after you Ashley, I followed you but you just kept running. I told him the second I saw him because I knew that I wanted you but you were gone before I could tell you" Spencer tried to compose herself as the anger crept up on her again.

Ashley felt sick hearing that Spencer had told him as she was running away from her. She had ignored all the calls from her family for the first few months because she felt so guilty for so many reasons. It was Kyla that had told her that the wedding was called off but she had never told Ashley why, nobody had told her why and she wished to God now that they had done.

"I'm here now Spence and I'm ready for everything" Ashley confessed hoping her words would do some good but the expression on Spencer's face suggested otherwise.

"It's too late" Spencer sighed brushing her hair back off her face feeling drained.

"You don't mean that Spence, I know you still felt it when we kissed. I'm sorry that I hurt you, more than you'll ever know and I will do anything to make it better. I'll go now but I'm not giving up on this because over the past 3 years it's all I've thought about. Every time I close my eyes I see you and I dream of being with you again because you're it for me, I'll fight it for as long as I have to" Ashley replied desperately as she moved closer to Spencer who seemed frozen to the spot. Ashley raised her hand wiping a tear from Spencer's cheek.

"Tell me now that you feel nothing and I'll leave it alone. Tell me that when you kissed me that you didn't get butterflies like I did, tell me that you don't want me and I'll stop. It will hurt more than anything but if me leaving you alone will make you happy then I'll do it" Ashley said staying close to Spencer who was now looking Ashley dead in the eye as the words flowed from her mouth.

"Just leave Ashley..please" Spencer replied keeping her eyes locked with Ashley's. Ashley stood still for a second while she processed Spencer's answer concluding that there was no definite reply and that was enough for her for now. Ashley softly kissed Spencer's cheek and walked out of the apartment. Ashley knew that Spencer's response wasn't what she wanted to hear but she held hope in the fact it wasn't 'go away and never contact me again'.

Spencer heard the door close and she didn't move for quite a while. She hated that Ashley had this effect on her but Ashley seemed different this time around. She wasn't just saying words, she meant everything and Spencer could see the changes in her ex lover. For some reason no matter how much her head was screaming for to tell Ashley that there was no chance of anything happening her heart screamed louder for her to give the girl a chance. Spencer knew that they had both made mistakes 3 years ago and that in some way they were both responsible for the mess that was created but that didn't bother Spencer. It was the fact that Ashley had just left that hurt, that made her angry but in away Spencer could almost understand why she had left. Spencer had done the same thing after announcing to her family that the wedding was off, she didn't go home instead she stayed in L.A and created a new life.

Finally collapsing on the sofa Spencer drifted off to sleep going over everything that had happened in the last few hours; she had gotten jealous because some chick was close to Ashley, she had made Ally lie to get Ashley to take her home, she had initiated a kiss with her, freaked out because she had kissed her and then she had given Ashley hope. None of those things were supposed to happen but they had done and it made Spencer realise now more than ever she couldn't control everything that happened.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Spencer shot up from her sleeping position on her sofa trying to figure out what the loud banging was on her door. Rubbing her eyes and neck she stood up and opened the door to see a rather flustered Ally giving her a death glare.

"Oh good you're alive" Ally snapped stomping inside tossing her bag on to the table.

"Clearly" Spencer groaned as she stretched.

"Don't be a smartass Carlin"

"Why are you so uptight?"

"Because I have spent the last hour thinking that you were possibly dead"

"Why did you think that?" Spencer asked as she turned on the coffee machine.

"Because you came home because you had knocked yourself out and then you don't turn up for our meeting"

"Ally meeting up at star bucks to check out girls isn't a meeting and I'm perfectly fine"

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I feel asleep on the sofa and left it in my bag I guess I didn't hear it"

"Why were you asleep on your sofa?"

"I accidently fell asleep there last night after Ashley left"

"I rang Ashley and she didn't answer either" Ally pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"She is probably asleep as well...at HOME"

"You won't me checking your room then?" Ally asked pushing the bedroom door open looking disappointed to see nobody in there.

"She's not here Ally, she left last night"

"How did it go?"

"Oh just great, I kissed her then I freaked out, laying into her over everything that had happened and then I maybe gave her the impression that there might be a chance for us" Spencer said pouring herself and Ally some coffee.

"Well dur" Ally replied matter of factly.

"Excuse me?"

"Dude there is always a chance for Spencer and Ashley, it's like fate or some shit like that" Ally smiled.

"I've never said that to you before so why would you think that?"

"Because first of all I'm not a total dumbass and second of all it's so frickin obvious. I see the way you look at her even when you're trying to be mad plus you totally made up some bogus meeting so she would take you home. I took that as a mental high five" Ally laughed at Spencer's face as she processed Ally's words.

"Ugh I'm going to get ready"

"Yea we're shooting at the arena again today do you think that maybe you can focus on the job rather than getting all hot and bothered over Ashley? I don't wanna be the office nark but I'll have to talk to the bosses about your unprofessional behaviour" Ally joked getting a bagel thrown at her as Spencer walked off.

Ashley had arrived at the arena earlier as she needed some time to think and she did her best thinking when she was alone on the stage with her guitar. She liked the vastness of the arena when it was empty it made her feel peaceful and after last night's revelations it's exactly what she needed. Strumming on her guitar Ashley started singing shocking herself when her voice echoed back to her. Smiling she continued to play one of the songs that she wish she had written.

**one night to be confused  
one night to speed up truth  
we had a promise made  
**One night to be confused  
One night to speed up truth  
We had a promise made  
Four hands and then away

Both under influence  
We had divine scent  
To know what to say  
Mind is a razor blade

To call for hands of above  
To lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough  
For me, no

Spencer and Ally had arrived at the arena but there was nobody else around. Ally had instructed Spencer to head to the stage to set up the still camera, Ally thought this would be safer for everyone involved if Spencer wasn't moving with any equipment. Spencer pushed the heavy doors open and the music struck her straight away. The melodic music and soulful, grainy voice made her sense tingle. She followed the sounds and spotted Ashley sat on the edge of the stage playing to herself. Spencer admired her from a distance and then the film maker took over so she grabbed her camera and started filming, quietly hiding as she closed the door.

One night of magic rush  
The start, a simple touch  
One night to push and scream  
And then relief

Ten days of perfect tunes  
The colors, red and blue  
We had a promise made  
We were in love

To call for hands of above  
To lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough  
For me, no

To call for hands of above  
To lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough

And you  
You knew the hand of the Devil  
And you  
Kept us awake with wolf's teeth  
Sharing different heartbeats in one night

To call for hands of above  
To lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough  
For me, no

To call for hands of above  
To lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough

Ashley finished the song and looked around to find where the quiet applause was coming from. Her heat jumped into her throat as she spotted Spencer sat in a seat towards the back of the room smiling. Ashley blushed as she stood up placing her guitar on its stand. Building up her courage, most of which she used the night before she headed over to the smiling blonde.

"That was beautiful" Spencer said as Ashley walked closer.

"Thank you..I didn't write that song" Ashley admitted not knowing how to act after everything that had happened. She was taking Spencer's current demeanour as a good thing but she wasn't sure.

"I know but that doesn't make it any less perfect. I hope you don't mind but I filmed that...I can delete it if you want?"

"No no its fine, this DVD is meant to be honest and open right?" Ashley answered taking a seat next to Spencer.

"Totally...so where is everybody?" Spencer asked changing the topic.

"Not sure, I've been here for a few hours now"

"How come?"

"An empty space like this helps me think" Ashley confessed shyly feeling slightly exposed.

"What you thinking about?" Spencer dug knowing what the answer would be but she needed confirmation.

"About this beautiful girl that I'm trying to impress" Ashley smiled looking at Spencer who smiled shyly.

"How's that going for you?"

"Not sure really I've just gotta wait and see"

Spencer avoided eye contact until she could think of the right response; she wanted to say the right thing considering the situation. She was still undecided on the whole thing but Ashley had been right the night before; she did feel something when she was near the girl, she just wasn't sure exactly what yet. Turning to look at Ashley who didn't look too hopefully she took in her deep caramel brown eyes and could see the girl that had won her over before.

"Ash...Do you..." Spencer started to let the words that were bounding around her head but the house lights were turned on and the rest of the band appeared on stage. Ashley's expression turned from hopeful to clearly flustered as she turned to face her band mates who were messing with the lights shining them on the two girls.

"Come on Davies let's get this rehearsal done" One of the guys yelled, Spencer wasn't too sure who it was because the lights were too bright to see past.

"Give me a minute" Ashley shouted back clearly pissed.

"You should go; I've already put you behind by one day" Spencer smiled placing her hand on Ashley's arm feeling almost relieved that she didn't say the words that she wanted to.

"Ok but can we maybe talk later?" Ashley asked refusing to move until she had some sort of reassurance that Spencer would possibly continue whatever she was about to say.

"Yea sure" Spencer answered moving her hand away quickly.

"Come on Davies get your sweet ass over here" Jamie moaned over the mic making Spencer's blood boil. Before Ashley got up to leave Spencer grabbed her hand and kissed the surprised girl on the cheek.

Ashley couldn't fight the smile that had plastered itself on her face at the feel of Spencer's lips touching her now flushed cheek. Ashley practically bounced to rehearsals and throughout the whole run through Ashley couldn't take her eyes off Spencer who was sat in the front row watching the still camera as Ally did some shots from the stage. Ashley knew that she wanted to see Spencer there every time she performed and she was becoming more hopeful that it may actually happen.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the hiatus but I've been on holiday for the past few weeks in mexico. Hopefully people are still reading and if you are let me know. Thank you for the adds, reviews etc very nice of you all xxx

Chapter 16

Ashley had been dragged from the stage by Aiden the second she placed her guitar into it's stand and she was less than impressed. Ripping her arm free Ashley stood still in the hall way giving Aiden a death glare.

"Move it rock star" Aiden demanded still walking clearly oblivious to Ashley's attitude.

"What the hell Aiden?" Ashley snapped catching up with him.

"You've got a press party to be at in an hour" Aiden explained jogging Ashley's memory.

"I forgot" Ashley moaned hitting herself on the forhead, she was desperate to finish rehersals so she could talk to Spencer.

"Clearly, look Ash I'm glad that you and Spence are getting on or whatever but it's messing with your work and it's my job to make sure that doesn't happen" Aiden continued clearly a bit pissed at Ashley.

"Dude it's not messing with my work"

"Yes it is, you stopped the whole thing yesterday because Spencer banged her head. The suits were pretty pissed which means that I'm pissed. You can't do shit like that Ashley, we need this all to go smoothly so we can all take a break this summer. I wanna hang with my kid this summer Ash and I'm not letting your obsession with Spencer ruin that" Aiden whined and Ashley completely understood where he was coming from but she was sick of people telling her what to do all the time.

"I'm sorry Aid, I just don't think sometimes especially when it comes to Spencer. I'll be on my best behaviour" Ashley smiled knowing that she would rip into Dillon later for putting Aiden in the middle. Until then she would continue to play the game and make an appearance at the press meeting to promote the show and to announce the DVD release.

Spencer was taking her time packing everything up hoping that Ashley would come back but that became less likely as the minutes passed. Ally was sat huffing and puffing behind Spencer but this didn't bother her in the slightest.

"Dude she's gone, let's move" Ally moaned.

"She said we'd talk" Spencer replied turning to look at Ally.

"And you will but you need to remember that she's busy, her last gig of the tour is in like 3 days and then there's this DVD. Let's just go home..." Ally rationalised hoping Spencer would actually listen for once.

"You're right...God I hate what she does to me. I need to chill out and stop been such a dork"

"Hey I've been saying that for years" Ally smiled getting the finger from Spencer. The girls girls grabbed they're things and headed out of the arena bumping into the rest of the band on the way.

"Hey ladies where you headed?" Jamie asked sweetly placing her arm around Ally making Spencer cringe.

"Headed home to edit some of this footage" Ally replied smiling at Jamie which made Spencer vomit in her mouth a little bit.

"Sounds lame how about you come party with us?" Jamie offered not really looking at Spencer but focusing on Ally who was more than happy with the attention.

"No thanks" Spencer answered quickly before Ally could open her mouth. Ally shot her a look and Spencer knew what would come next.

"Come on Spencer just for a bit" Ally begged.

"She doesn't have to come if she's busy" Jamie added earning an evil glare from the blonde.

Spencer grabbed Ally and pulled her into an empty room.

"Ally I'm pulling out the business partner card" Spencer snapped.

"I'm pulling out the 'you owe me card'" Ally replied with a cocky smirk.

"Why do I owe you?"

"Because Carlin I totally covered for you yesterday so you could trick Ashley into taking you home"

"Dammit"

"Haha I win let's go"

"I'm not going anywhere with her"

"Dude what is your problem with Jamie?"

"She's skanky"

"Mature"

"I just don't like her"

"No you don't like her because something has clearly happened between her and Ashley which makes you jealous" Ally pointed out.

"Fine go wit her but I'm going home" Spencer said heading out the door.

"Fine I will, have fun sat at home sulking" Ally shouted as Spencer headed out the room and down the hall way making a point to shoulder barge Jamie as she walked by.

Spencer climbed in her car and started driving but instead of going home she decided to go visit Kyla knowing she would be at home alone as Aiden had kidnapped Ashley. Pulling up outside Kyla and Aidens house Spencer felt instantly soothed as she often did when she visited this place. Knocking the door she heard tiny footsteps running towards the door.

"Who is it?" Holden called looking through the letter box.

"Erm it's kermit the frog" Spencer replied smiling at the silliness.

"You're not grween auntie Spencer" Holden giggled as the door was opened. Spencer was in no way prepared for who was stood on the otherside of the door. Spencer felt sick as her eyes met with dark brown eyes, the same eyes that had looked so hurt all those years ago. Both Spencer and Jackson stood staring at each other for a few seconds until Holden interrupted.

"Spencer this is Uncle Jackson" Holden introduced them oblivious to their history. Spencer shook her head and smiled at Holden who looked confused.

"Me and Uncle Jackson used know each other before you were born buddy" Spencer explained wondering if Jackson was ever going to talk again.

"Weally? Come in Spencer" Holden replied clearly not impressed. Spencer looked nervously at Jackson hoping for some sort of olive branch but he just stared blankly at her. His hair was long again just like in the photos of him and Ashley that Spencer had seen at Ashley's apartment. Finally his stern expression broke and he cleared his throat to talk.

"You should come in Spencer...Holden here is running me ragged. Kyla is upstairs running his bath" Jackson moved aside so Spencer coould come in and she did so as she fought the feeling to run as quickly as she could in the opposite direction.

"You grew your hair" Spencer said dumbly as she sat on the sofa. Jackson smiled his Davies smile and Spencer saw a guy she had never met before, he looked relaxed and at ease with who he was.

"Yea I missed the long hair. So erm Kyla says that you have your own company?" Jackson asked clearly nervous or still upset, Spencer couldn't tell.

"Yes I own it with my friend Ally, we do films, music videos, documentaries and stuff like that"

"Documentaries about Ashley Davies I hear?" Jackson continued quite calmly Spencer thought.

"Yes but we had no idea who it was for or anything" Spencer answered feeling guilt flash through her.

"It's cool Spencer, don't worry. It's a great gig for you and you'd be an idiot to pass it up" Jackson reassured her.

"Where have you been Jackson?" Spencer asked after a moment of silence.

"Everywhere, nowhere"

"Ooookkk, what are you doing now?"

"I'm in a band and we have some gigs around L.A over the next few weeks. I figured it was time to see my family again and maybe mend a few bridges"

"Including Ashley?" Spencer tested the waters hoping that he didn't break in front of her.

"Maybe, Maybe not I haven't decided yet. Do you wanna get a drink with me? I have a lot to talk to you about and would really appriciate it if you gave me the time to try" Jackson asked playing with his hair clearly nervous. Spencer wanted to say no because she knew that there would be awkward moments if they really spoke about what had happened but she figured that she owed him some sort of closure.

"Sure that would be nice"

"Cool you free now?"

"I was meant to be doing some work but my partner bailed on me to get laid so sure why not?"

"Cool we should probably tell Kyla" Jackson thought out loud.

"I'll do it" Spencer offered standing up and heading outside.

"Spencer what are you doing here?" Kyla asked shocked.

"Having a nice surpise conversation with my ex- fiance" Spencer snapped taking Kyla into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"I didn't know he was coming Spencer he just appeared kind of like you"

"Yea well I'm going for a drink with him I get the feeling that he wants to talk about all the fun stuff that happened" Spencer said with a fake smile.

"Well you owe him that much" Kyla said been slightly more serious.

"Ok first of all everybody has forgotten that golden boy cheated on me too"

"Yea but not with Glen" Kyla smiled trying to make light out of her comment.

"Eww, cheating is cheating Kyla no matter who with and for how long, it all counts and it all hurts" Spencer said her peice and headed down the stairs. Jackson and Spencer said goodbye to Holden and headed out, Spencer opting to drive so she could make a quick exited if needed.

Ashley had spent the past 2 hours answering one boring question after another and she was sick of it now. This time could've been spent with Spencer, making out or at least talking Ashley thought to herself fighting the smile that wanted to creep on to her face. She signalled to Aiden that she was done and he closed it up as quickly as he could. Once the press had left the room Ashley grabbed her phone and called Spencer but there was no answer so she left a message. Checking her phone Ashley saw that it was only 9pm so Spencer was probably still awake. Not knowing what to do she headed over to Spencers and opted to just wait outside her door until she got home. Hoping that Spencer would see the gesture as cute rather than stalkerish. Setting up camp Ashley turned on her ipod and got comfortable on the floor hoping Spencer wouldn't be too long.

Spencer and Jackson went to a bar not too far away from the hotel that Jackson and his band were staying at. They had been getting along quite well but they were both dancing around the topics that they really wante to talk about.

"Are you two together now?" Jackson asked from nowhere swallowing his water.

"Me and Ashley?" Spencer asked dumbly.

"No you and Ellen" Jackson snapped.

"No smartass we're not together, she's only been back in L.A for a week and our friendship is strickly business" Spencer lied not knowing why.

"Did you love her?"

"Maybe, she ran away before I had chance to find out"

"Why did it happen?"

"I don't know Jack, why did you sleep with Madison?" Spencer threw back annoyed by Jackson's attitude.

"I could be myself around Maddy, I never felt good enough around you"

"That's because you created this persona when you left L.A, you created this guy who was nothing like the real you and I fell for it. I felt bretrayed by you for getting me to love some fake guy that nobody else but me knew. You weren't good enough for me Jackson because you lied to me from the day I met you" Spencer confessed not feeling gulity for being honest because he still wouldn't admit that cheating with Madison was wrong.

"I just wanted to put my Davies lifestyle behind me, before I met you I was like Ashley, I lived to get drunk and get laid. I just wanted more than that and changing who I was seemed to be the only way to get away but when I bought you here I realised that I wasn't the guy you agreed to marry and I freaked. Sleeping with Madison was wrong and I'm sorry for that"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me? Fuck Jack I was days away from marrying you and you didn't want me anyway. I know I was messing around with Ashley but she is one of the most real and honest people I have ever met to the point of it being painful sometimes. She went through hell because she thought she had hurt you but you were always to self centered to notice anything"

"She did hurt me"

"No she hurt you pride Jackson" Spencer snapped getting annoyed at Jackson and his attitude towards what had happened in the past.

"She stole you from me, I loved you Spencer and she took you and then ran away"

"She didn't steal me Jackson, I let her take me and you didn't even notice. Yes she ran away but she actually thought that you loved me and that I loved you which by the way I did. Let's not forget that you ran away too Jackson, you blamed everything on Ashley, made everybody hate her and never once mentioned that you had already decided you didn't want to marry me anyway and that you had been FUCKING Madison. I was such an idiot back then, I stood talking to you when I should've been chasing her"

"Ashley deserved everything that happened to her Spencer, she's a bad person and she stole you from me, you were mine and she took you" Jackson was getting quite angry now and Spencer was sick of hearing him talk.

"I wasn't yours and she didn't take me. I was alone and she was there, she made me feel good and wanted. I can understand that you were hurt and I'm sorry that this all happened but it's not fair that Ashley is blamed for everything, I think you should tell your parents about Madison otherwise I will. I am sick of Ashley being left out when she has done so well for herself, she's fantastic and she's done it all on her own. She took herself out of a bad situation and made herself better, you should try it" Spencer snapped as she stood up and left the bar leaving Jackson behind. It felt good to get some anger off her chest, anger that she had previously been aiming at Ashley. Spencer headed home feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and it felt good. Getting out the elevato to her apartment she saw a figure by her front door and she couldn't hide the smile. As she approached Ashley Spencer realised that she was sleeping, kneeling down she stroked Ashley's face trying to wake her up so she could get inside her apartment.

"Ash...Ash wake up" Spencer whispered gently against Ashley's ear. Ashley opened her eyes and saw the blonde was inches away from her and thought she might be dreaming at first.

"You're hear?" Ashley whispered in a groggy, husky voice making Spencer giggle.

"Yes I'm here...what are you doing?" Spencer asked helping Ashley up.

"You said we could talk so I came to talk" Ashley answered honestly as Spencer opened the door and let them both in.

"I don't want to talk Ashley" Spencer sighed as she put her bag on the counter turning to face Ashley who was stood with her back against the front foor. The brunettes expression changed from happy to sad in seconds.

"Oh ok... I'll go, sorry I didn't mean to intrude" Ashley stuttered as she fiddled with the front door trying to open it getting nowhere fast which just made Spencer giggle some more. As Ashley messed with the lock she hadn't noticed Spencer was no stood behind her until she laid her hand on Ashley's stopping the girl from making any movement at all. Ashley turned to look at Spencer who was so close she could smell the coconut shampoo that the girl always wore. Spencer smiled and locked the door properly only confusing Ashley further.

"Stay" Spencer let the words leave her mouth and they were barely audible but Ashley heard.

"Here?" Ashley asked needing clarification to calm her frantic heart. Spencer didn't answer so took a second to look at Ashley properly and she liked what she saw. She loved Ashley's eyes, they always gave her away and at the moment the normal confident light brown eyes were dark with desire. Leaning in Spencer softly kissed Ashley's lips hoping that actions would speak louder than words. Pulling back Ashley still looked shocked so Spencer decided to spell it out for her.

"I want you to stay here with me Ashley Davies, I want you and I can't fight that. I want your arms around me, I want your lips on mine, I want to feel your bare skin against my own and I'm sick of fighting it. Please stay with me tonight and give me all of those things" Spencer explained while placing gentle kisses all over Ashley's now smiling face.

"I never thought I'd hear those words again" Ashley stated almost crying from happiness.

"Then do something about" Spencer whispered into Ashley's ear which ignited something inside the brunette. Taking Spencer in her arms Ashley crashed their hungry lips together finally feeling like she was alive again. Ashley couldn't hold back the emotion and passion that surged through her as she held Spencer Carlin in her arms. Lifting Spencer up so her legs were wrapped around her waist Ashley headed to the bedroom dropping to the bed with Spencer on top of her. Before any words could leave her mouth Spencer had taken off her own shirt. Searching for her normal confidence Ashley struggled at first to remove Spencer's pink bra and started to panick that she might explode in a second but Spencer helped her clearly more experienced since the last time they had sex. Spencer leaned in a stroked Ashley face seeing that she was nervous "It's going to be ok lover" Spencer whispered and that was all Ashley needed to hear. Regaining her confidence Ashley rearranged the position they were in so she was on top taking Spencer's now hard nipple in her mouth, then slowly working her way down Spencer's writhing torso...


	17. Chapter 17

Whatever it takes chapter 17

Spencer looked over at the girl lying next to her looking more beautiful than she ever had done before. She knew that things needed to be sorted out but she didn't regret what happened last night at all, she had spent the last few days trying to fight whatever was bound to happen between the two of them. Her head still screamed at her to run and not to look back but those screams were falling on deaf ears because Spencer Carlin was finally following her heart which was something that she should've done 3 years ago when she first met Ashley. Spencer was quite happy to stay in that ignorant bliss forever but she knew that they both needed to be at the office today so they could continue with their interview which was essential for the DVD. Spencer ran her finger down Ashley's bare spine feeling little bumps rise beneath her fingers and she had to fight to naughty thoughts that were running through her brain. Ashley started to wake up slowly making Spencer's heart turn into a big gooey mess because she was so cute.

"Please tell this isn't another dream?" Ashley asked burying her face in her pillow.

"Do you dream about me a lot?" Spencer asked still stroking Ashley's back.

"Every day since I met you" Ashley smiled blushing slightly.

"Well luckily for you rock star this is real" Spencer whispered kissing Ashley softly on the forehead.

"So that means that you're actually naked under this seat?" Ashley asked sitting up slightly.

"Yes" Spencer nodded with a shy smile.

"I need a minute to process this...I need proof this isn't a dream" Ashley confessed looking under the sheet and then reappearing bright red at the realisation that Spencer Carlin, the girl she had won and lost all at once was now naked in bed with her and she didn't look like she was running anywhere anytime soon.

"Is this proof enough for you?" Spencer teased as she climbed out of bed leaving the sheet and any modesty behind. Ashley's eyes were bulging out of her head as she scanned Spencer's perfectly tanned, toned body. Spencer stopped by the bathroom door and turned to look at Ashley.

"You coming rock star?" Spencer asked trying to fight the laughter inside at Ashley's expression.

"Oh god yes" Ashley stuttered as she jumped out of bed making her way over to a still very naked Spencer. Closing in on Spencer Ashley wasted no time in colliding their lips already missing the feel of them. Spencer continued the kiss as she moved backwards into the bathroom impressing Ashley with her multi tasking talents as she managed to turn on the shower.

"I need a shower" Spencer announced pulling away from Ashley who stood flustered watching as Spencer climbed into the shower. Her brown eyes turned a darker shade as she watched the fresh water run down Spencer's perfect body and she actually thought her head was going to explode. Ashley wanted so badly to get in that shower but was worried she might step over the line but on the other hand she looked like a complete perv just stood there watching so she swallowed her worries and climbed in closing the door behind her. Spencer smiled and took Ashley in her arms running her hands down the shorted girls' back, as stupid as it sounds she thought that Ashley had the sexiest back she had ever seen.

"You are so hot Spence" Ashley moaned as Spencer kissed down Ashley's wet body. Spencer didn't reply she just continued placing kisses all over Ashley's willing body, loving ever second of it. As Spencer reached Ashley's hard nipple the phone starting ringing tearing the girls from their passionate bubble.

"Fuck...don't answer it" Ashley begged kissing Spencer again but Spencer was already out of the shower.

"Sorry Ash but it might be Ally and we're already late for the meeting" Spencer said as she grabbed her phone leaving Ashley stood in the shower banging her head against the glass in frustration.

"Hello" Spencer said trying to act normal like she was in the shower about to have more mind blowing sex with her ex/current lover.

"Don't act all casual Spencer Carlin...you are late and you're never late" Ally shouted down the phone.

"I'm sorry I lost track of time"

"Doing what?"

"Stuff"

"Ok does this stuff happen to have anything to do with Ashley? Because she isn't here either" Ally probed.

"Can we maybe discuss this later?" Spencer asked trying to not let on to Ashley that Ally was already on to them.

"Spencer Carlin you slut!I knew it...I'm so proud of you"

"Shut up and I'll see you soon"

"Bye slut"

Spencer shook her head and dropped her phone on the bed, she hated to admit but Ally knew her far too well which made it nearly impossible to lie to her.

"I'm done in the shower" Ashley said from the other side of the room.

"Cool, sorry about that but we really need to go" Spencer explained hating having to work and pass up on shower time with Ashley.

An hour later and they both casually walked into the office to be greeted by a smiling Ally who winked knowingly at Spencer which earned her the Carlin glare.

"Sorry we're late...erm car trouble" Ashley lied to Aiden who also gave her a knowing look making her blush again.

"Look we need to get the main interview with Ashley in the can by the end of today. We were thinking that maybe we could do it in the studio down stairs" Ally continued ignoring the school girl glances the two girls were sharing.

"Sounds awesome" Ally replied not taking her eyes off Spencer.

"And by doing it I mean the interview not 'it'" Ally added with a cocky smile which got both of their attention and a laugh from Aiden.

"Smart ass, ok do you have the questions ready?" Spencer asked messing some paper that was in front of her.

"Yep they've all been approved by the label so you just need to ask them as they are and then Dillon wants to go over Ashley's answers to check that they're ok" Aiden inserted.

"Ok let's get this done" Ashley hustled standing up and heading out of the room not knowing how long she could go without throwing Spencer on the board room table and doing bad things to her.

Ally and Spencer had just finished setting up the camera and lighting etc while Ashley messed around on a piano. Ally had to keep hassling Spencer in order to keep her mind on her job rather than the girl she was clearly falling for all over again.

"Ash can you just sit here so I can test the lighting?" Ally asked pointing to a chair set up by the mixing board. Ashley did as she was told while Ally waived various lighting bits in front of her face, rudely interrupting her view of Spencer.

"Ok we're good to go. Me and Spencer will ask the questions together, just act natural and you can move about if you need to" Ally explained pressing record on the camera and picking up her hand held just in case there were any candid moments to be caught. Spencer perched on the side while Ally sat directly in front of Ashley, something that Spencer thought was deliberate.

"So Ashley why music?" Ally asked straight away.

"I guess it was in my genes, I mean my Dad has been a musician since way before I was born and I loved to play music with him. He always tried to educate me and my brother and sister. My younger sister wasn't really into it but me and brother loved everything about it, the touring, the huge crowds and just been around these fantastic musicians. I loved the way the crowd would connect with the music and that moment when thousands of people sing a song back to you that you wrote...god there's nothing better than that" Ashley answered honestly and quite happily remembering the fun she used to have with her Dad and Jackson but everything went wrong.

"Do you still play music with family?" Ally asked completely oblivious to everything that had happened over the last few years.

"Erm actually no...erm we're not as close as we used to be plus I'm busy touring, you know?" Ashley replied trying to get past that hurdle. Spencer could see the hurt in her eyes feeling guilty that she was mostly to blame for her family not being in contact any more.

"That sucks but you're close with your sister and you nephew right?" Ally continued trying to lighten the mood picking up on Ashley's mood change.

"Yes thank God! They are my saving grace and I would do anything for them. When he was born it was one of the happiest days of my life" Ashley beamed with pride and affection.

"Care to share some of the other happiest days?" Ally dug hoping for some gossip.

"Ok, I once met this girl that made me do something that I'd never done before and she was pretty much the inspiration for my first, second and probably my next album" Ashley answered looking at Spencer who suddenly found a spot on the ground very interesting.

"What did she make you do?" Ally pushed getting a kick from Spencer.

"Erm...next question" Ashley smiled politely not wanting to give a full confession.

"So Ashley Davies does have a shy side?" Ally joked.

"I do like to keep some things just for me"

"Does the constant attention bother you?"

"Yes and No...I mean the people that give me attention are the people that have given me the chance to live my dream and if all I have to do to thank them is sign a photo or whatever then I'm happy to do it. The press on the other hand drive me insane which is why it's nice to keep some of me private"

The interview continued for another 30 minutes which mostly involved Ally asking questions that any fan would want to know the answer, favourite cd, colour, food etc and Ashley was more than happy when it was over. As Ally and Spencer packed away Aiden dragged Ashley away once again.

"Dennison there is nothing you can tell me right now that is going to make me leave right now" Ashley snapped determined not to leave Spencer.

"Calm damn hussie this is more of a heads up conversation"

"Ok what's up?"

"Jackson is back in town, he came over to see Holden last night and he left ours with Spencer" Aiden explained as Ashley tried her best to process the information without getting jealous.

"Oh...ok..thanks" Ashley muttered as she walked back into the room.

"Spence were you with Jackson last night?" Ashley whispered as she cornered the blonde.

"Yes I just haven't had the chance to talk to you about it" Spencer answered worried that Ashley would get the wrong idea.

"How about before I slept with you last night?" Ashley replied clearly annoyed. Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand and pulled her into the hall way away from everyone so they could talk properly.

"Ash it wasn't like that, trust me. I spoke to him, I thought he deserved an hour of my time after everything that happened and I had a few things I needed to say"

"Well?"

"Well talking to him was the whole reason I asked you to stay last night"

"SO you used me to get back at Jackson?"

"No you idiot!I realised that I never felt anything for him and that all the guilt I felt over everything that had happened was pointless because he was an ass, a giant arrogant ass...he still is by the way. I was so relieved to see you on my doorstep last night and when I woke up and saw you sleeping next to me...I could've died happy in that moment Ashley. I know things are still up in the air but I would really love it if you would go out with me tonight?" Spencer didn't stop talking until she saw the frown disappear off Ashley's face.

"Yes...yes...and yes just in case I didn't make it clear" Ashley smiled as she leaned into kiss Spencer finally feeling like they were moving forward and it felt good.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for more delays but I've been so busy and really lazy so please forgive me. Thank you for all the reviews, adds etc it's really awesome because it means there are people that actually like my stories so please keep them coming x

Where the lines over lap chapter 18

"Jesus Ash will you chill out...you've already done the whole sex thing" Kyla whined as Ashley darted back and forth from her wardrobe trying on what seemed like the 100th outfit. Kyla had been recruited to assist Ashley in getting ready for her first real date with Spencer and she was as nervous as she had ever been before in her entire life.

"Ashwee why you wear so many clothes?" Holden asked as he sat on Ashley's bed playing with his truck.

"I am seeing somebody very important and I want to look my best" Ashley smiled as she changed her top again.

"Who?" Holden continued.

"Spencer"

"Auntie Spencer?"

"Yes Holden"

"Why is she important? Is it because she has pretty hair?" Holden asked with a very serious expression.

"Spencer is important because she makes my heart beat really, really fast and she has pretty hair" Ashley smiled.

"Do you need doctor?" Holden asked looking confused now.

"No buddy but I'll let you know if I do"

"Ok...I like this shirt" Holden added holding up a black v neck shirt with a print on as he left the room clearly bored by the conversation. Ashley took the shirt and put it on agreeing with her nephew's taste. Ashley settled with the shirt Holden picked out and accompanied it with her tightest skinny jeans and heeled boots. She was happy with her outfit and make-up and hair.

"What time is Spence picking you up?" Kyla asked grabbing herself a coffee from the machine.

"Like now" Ashley sighed trying to fight her nerves but it was time as there was a knock at the door. Taking one last deep breathe Ashley opened the door and all the nerves flew out the window as her eyes landed on Spencer. Spencer had kept it simple with a nice summer dress that looked perfect with her L.A tan, her hair was down and looked perfect as usual. Ashley had lost the ability to speak or move in that moment. She was pulled from her trance when she realised that Spencer's lips were moving.

"Ash?"

"Sorry...you look...you look wow" Ashley stuttered letting Spencer into her apartment.

"Thank you" Spencer smiled playing with her hair. The two girls stood staring stupidly at each other for what seemed like forever but their moment was soon interrupted by Holden.

"SPEEEENNNCCCCCEEERRR" Holden yelled as he ran and jumped at Spencer who only managed to tear her eyes away from Ashley at the last second in order to catch the small flying boy.

"Hey you" Spencer said giving him a hug.

"Hey can I tell you something?" Holden asked with an intense look on his little face. Spencer simply nodded her head and the small dark haired boy moved in closer so he was next to her ear clearly whispering something that made the blonde girl smile.

"Thank you for telling me that Holden" Spencer said as she put him down watching him run off to his Mom giggling.

"What did he say?" Ashley asked hoping he hadn't ratted her out.

"That's top secret I'm afraid" Spencer teased sticking her tongue out at Ashley.

"Fine be like that. So where do you wanna go?" Ashley asked picking up her purse.

"I asked you out so I kind of made plans if that's ok?" Spencer replied suddenly feeling the same nerves that had made her feel sick the whole drive over.

"That's perfect" Ashley smiled.

"You ready?"

"Definitely...see you later Ky...Bye Holden" Ashley said as they left the apartment. Spencer shyly took Ashley's hand in her own and suddenly both girls felt at ease.

Spencer finally pulled up in a car park that looked pretty much secluded apart from about 3 other cars. Once they were both out of the car Spencer led them towards the back door.

"Okay you going to tell me where we are now?" Ashley asked.

"Ash we are here now can't you just wait until we get inside?" Spencer mocked as they walked through the large wooden doors.

"Guess I'll have to" Ashley sulked. They were greeted by short dark haired guy who was carrying menus.

"Hello Ladies welcome to Island Bar and restaurant, the west coasts best rock and roll cocktail bar"

"Hey I have a table booked under Carlin" Spencer replied smiling politely as the guy checked the computer.

"Ahh here you are. Ok follow me ladies" The host showed them to a private booth and handed them the menus explaining that their waiter would join them shortly and Spencer requested two drinks for them.

"This place is awesome" Ashley said as she looked pointlessly at the menu.

"Don't you remember this place?" Spencer questioned putting her menu down.

"Hmmm...no" Ashley answered feeling like she had already upset Spencer.

"That's ok I'll let you off as it was like 4 years ago" Spencer replied hoping the small hint would jog Ashley's memory but the poor girl still looked clueless until their waitress appeared with two pink frosted cocktails, a small smile formed on Ashley's lips.

"This is the bar we came to when Kyla stood us up" Ashley finally said smiling from ear to ear as she took a sip of the drink. She remembered that day as it was when she realised that she liked Spencer and the same day Spencer left with no warning. The day had fond memories for Spencer too, she just wished that she hadn't have ran off when Ashley was in the bathroom.

"That's when I realised that I wanted you but couldn't have you" Spencer said sweetly.

"You know I swore to myself that day that I was going to avoid you until after you married my brother" Ashley admitted hoping her confession didn't upset Spencer.

"Guess that didn't work out so well?" Spencer laughed knowing that she had left for the same reasons while Ashley was in the bathroom.

"Nope but I'm kind of glad that you wouldn't leave me alone" Ashley joked getting a smack on the arm from Spencer.

"You're the one that kept turning up"

"And you're the one that just had to stay at my place" Ashley threw back with a cocky smile.

"Ok but I couldn't help myself...I just wanted to be around you all the time" Spencer admitted turning a light red colour much to Ashley's amusement.

"I am pretty awesome to be fair" Ashley boasted.

"That Davies ego is really the base of your gene pool"

"Works for you though"

"True but only because you look so hot doing it" Spencer said kissing Ashley catching her off guard slightly but the distraction was more than welcome.

"So what did Holden say to you?" Ashley asked after they ended the small kiss.

"That I make your heart beat really, really fast" Spencer confessed placing her hand on Ashley's jean clad thigh.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Miss Carlin" Ashley lied trying to compose herself as Spencer seductively ran her hand further up Ashley's thigh. The brunette started to feel slightly over heated and this didn't go unnoticed by Spencer.

"I think you do" Spencer whispered against Ashley's ear sending a wave of goose bumps down the whole of her body. Ashley's mouth suddenly dried up and she felt light headed from the proximity of Spencer. Ashley took hold of Spencer's hand and placed it over her heart so she could feel exactly how fast she made Ashley's heart beat.

"It goes a thousand times faster when I'm near you and it nearly jumps out of my chest when you touch me" Ashley whispered back never taking her eyes off Spencer's perfect blue orbs. The sexual tension was at a new level in the room and both girls doubted their self control at that moment in time. It felt like they were in their own little bubble that nobody else could penetrate and it felt perfect.

"Are you ready to order Ladies?" A female voice had managed to break through the bubble.

"Erm...I'll have the chicken" Ashley replied not looking away from Spencer.

"Which chicken?" The waitress asked feeling awkward not that Spencer or Ashley had noticed.

"I don't care" Ashley answered not caring if she came across as rude but she couldn't focus on food when Spencer was looking at her.

"For you Madam?" The waitress tried Spencer next hoping she might get an actual reply. Spencer managed to look away from the girl of her affections to glance at the menu.

"Can you give us a minute please?" Spencer asked politely and the waitress smiled leaving them alone again.

"You wanna get out of here?" Spencer asked seeing the look of lust in Ashley's eyes which was probably reflected in her own.

"More than anything" Ashley said throwing some money on the table and following Spencer out of the bar passing the bemused waitress on their way.


	19. Chapter 19

So once again I am here to apologise for the severe lack of updates….I'm sorry. I have had a lot of requests for this story to be updated so here it is for all those pushy readers who felt the need to kick my ass.

Where the lines overlap Chapter 19

Ashley drove them back to her apartment knowing they wouldn't be disturbed there. Looking over at a silent, smiling Spencer Ashley couldn't help but feel almost complete and she was determined not to mess it up this time. She had this girl in her life again and nothing was going to ruin it.

The pair their way up stairs to the apartment in silence which made Ashley slightly nervous and she didn't know why. Opening her door Ashley let Spencer in making sure to lock the door behind her so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"So I guess we suck at dates" Spencer stated obviously nervous as well.

"I dunno the end part is always the best part" Ashley replied seductively moving closer to Spencer.

"I can't argue with that but I have to admit I like the other stuff too" Spencer admitted stopping Ashley in her tracks. The brunette had spent all night been turned on by Spencer that she had avoided the whole reason that people normally got on dates; getting to know someone.

"Ok let's do the other stuff" Ashley stated pulling Spencer into the living room and signalling for her to take a seat.

"I'm confused Ash" Spencer said trying to follow Ashley back in the kitchen where she was grabbing some glasses and a bottle of wine plus some juice for her.

"You asked me on a date which nobody has even done before and I let my hormones get the better of me…I know we know each other already Spence but there's so much more I want to know about you Spencer Carlin" Ashley explained sitting down pouring Spencer a glass of wine.

"Like what?"

"Tell me about where you grew up"

"Ooookkk….I grew up in a small town in Ohio" Spencer replied not knowing what else to say.

"I know this seems stupid Spencer but I really want to get this right with you this time around" Ashley admitted feeling shy after her confession.

"Why have you never been on a date? I find it so hard to believe that nobody has ever asked you?" Spencer asked understanding Ashley's point.

"Mostly because I don't let people ask me and as much as I hate that part of myself I was never interested in getting to know girl's…..I was just after one thing"

"So you've never had a relationship?"

"Not exactly no…I've had flings that lasted longer than one night but I was such a mess that I couldn't even comprehend a relationship" Ashley was finding it hard been so honest but she knew it was going to be worthwhile in the end.

"And now?"

"I've spent a lot of time alone, a lot of time and I have worked on myself over the last few years. I feel good now Spencer and positive about everything"

"When you say a long time how long are we talking?" Spencer hated that she asked the question but she wanted to know no matter how much the answer might hurt her.

"Ok…erm…..I haven't slept with anyone since you. I gave the impression too everybody that I was by taking girls back stage but I would just go to bed and leave those girls alone until they got the hint to leave" Ashley explained hoping Spencer didn't think less of her. Spencer couldn't help but feel warm and tingly inside thinking that she had been the last girl to be close to Ashley.

"Wow, you have changed Ash"

"I had to and it has been worth it so far" Ashley smiled holding Spencer's hand in her own.

"Ok so you go next"

"What was up with you and that angry midget girl?" Ashley asked referring to Carmen.

"We met a few months ago and she was quite sweet to begin with but after a few weeks of dating I found out that she was also 'dating' quite a few other girls. I broke it off but every now and again we would erm run into each other" Spencer confessed feeling quite bad.

"She seemed lovely I'm sorry it didn't work out" Ashley joked getting a smile from Spencer.

"I'm sure you are"

"Has there been anyone else?" Ashley asked mentally preparing herself for the jealousy she was about to feel knowing that a girl like Spencer couldn't go 3 years without getting any attention.

"Not really….after everything happened I just focused on getting my own life back and then I met Ally. She sort of introduced me to the gay scene and I met a few girls but I just wasn't interested"

"So I can blame Ally for Carmen?"

"Actually she hated Carmen and spent most of her time trying to break us up"

"I knew I liked that girl"

"She has her good points. So you're a massive rock star now?"

"Yes and you're an award winning documentary film maker?" Ashley retorted not wanting to talk about herself.

"Apparently so"

"How did that happen?"

"Once I found a place to live I managed to score a job working as a runner for a director which was completely random and against everything I had ever been pushed towards. In fact by this point in my life I should be over half way to been a doctor or a lawyer"

"Why didn't you become one of those things?"

"Because that's what my Mother wanted for me and after she pretty much disowned me I realised that I could do what I wanted. I finally realised I didn't have to please anybody but myself, it was an amazing feeling so I just went for it"

"You're Mother has disowned you?" Ashley asked looking completely shocked.

"Once I called off the wedding I decided while I was fucking up left, right and centre I might as well be honest. So I told my family that I had called off the wedding because I had realised I was gay which apparently was no reason to call off a wedding. In fact my Mother told me that there were doctors that could fix me so which obviously I didn't agree with. Arguments were had, insults were thrown and the next thing I knew my Mother was leaving town. We haven't spoken since she left" Spencer finished talking and she could see from the look on Ashley's eyes that she felt responsible.

"I am so sorry Spencer" Ashley said moving closer to Spencer hoping to comfort her.

"It's wasn't your fault Ash, there were things that I blamed you for but me realising who I am isn't your fault. In fact you made it easier for me to accept it and I'm grateful for that"

"You're welcome?" Ashley laughed.

"Anyway now that I've scared you off with all my emotional family crap I should probably go" Spencer announced much to Ashley's surprise.

"Please don't" Ashley practically yelled shocking herself and Spencer in the process.

"It's getting late Ash and I have a breakfast meeting with Ally in the morning"

"Stay here I'll even sleep on the couch" Ashley offered.

"I can't ask you to do that Ash"

"You're not I'm offering"

"I have no PJ's"

"I have loads"

"You're really leaving me no option here" Spencer pretended to consider her options knowing full well that she wanted to stay with Ashley even if they did sleep in separate rooms.

"I'm stubborn like that"

"Ok I'll stay but under one condition"

"Name your terms"

"You sleep in the same bed as me" Spencer demanded internally laughing at Ashley's expression.

"Ok but no funny business" Ashley agreed placing her hands on Spencer's hips pulling her slightly closer.

"Promise" Spencer said leaning in and kissing Ashley on the lips. "I think that classes as funny business Miss Carlin" Ashley scolded turning and heading to the bedroom. She scanned her drawers and grabbed some sleeping attire for them both. Turning to pass the items to Spencer she was shocked to see that the beautiful blonde was already under the covers.

"Erm don't you need these?" Ashley asked holding up the PJ's.

"Nope"

"What are you wearing then?" Ashley continued as she edged closer to her once lonely bed which was now occupied by the girl of her dreams.

"Not a lot really" Spencer teased slowly pulling down the sheets making Ashley's head almost explode. Ashley reached her nervous hand down to the duvet and yanked it back exposing a scantily clad Spencer. Her perfectly formed body was simply covered in black lacy underwear that had been created to break Ashley's resolve or at least that's what Ashley was thinking.

"Wow" Ashley breathed having no idea what to do with this stunning girl which was probably a first.

"Get over here rock star" Spencer purred and Ashley complied carefully climbing on to the bed and straddling Spencer.

"You're incredible" Ashley whispered and she placed soft kisses down Spencer's exposed neck and chest.

"No more talking Ash" Spencer demanded crashing their lips together again.


	20. Chapter 20

Ok people I know I have neglected this story and most of my others but I'm back in the saddle at least for this one. The reason I'm starting this up is because somebody reviewed the other day saying that they had read this story quite a few times and that made me happy so I'm rewarding that reviewer with a few updates.

Also I don't know if anybody has heard but there are rumours flying around about a south of nowhere movie or a new series as per promo that can be found on youtube as well as Matt Cohen sending a few mystery tweets. I started an online petition so that we can show our support to the cast and crew etc so please sign it and pass it on. /petition/southofnowheremovie

Any way enjoy and review.

Where the lines overlap- Chapter 20

Ashley had to leave her apartment early the next morning Aiden had left her a voicemail the previous evening threatening her life if she didn't turn up to a 'very important' meeting. Ashley sprayed some perfume on herself and leaned down to kiss Spencer goodbye. Leaving the beautiful blonde asleep in her bed damn near killed Ashley but she had promised Aiden not to neglect her work just because Spencer was now in the picture.

Climbing into her car Ashley turned on her ipod and enjoyed listening to her music while her brain bounced all over the place. She couldn't believe that things were actually turning out well for her after all this time. The girl of her dreams was currently a sleep in her bed and she couldn't have been happier about it. Pulling into the car park of the office Ashley spotted a few fans that had clearly been waiting for her to possibly make an appearance. Checking her reflection Ashley exited the car and headed over to the group of over excited girls.

"OMG" A young blonde girl squealed nearly bursting Ashley's ear drum in the process.

"Hey guys how you doing?" Ashley smiled taking the scraps of paper and scribbling her signature on to them.

"Can….can we take a photo with you?" Another girl asked nervously. Ashley nodded and took the camera from the girl holding out in the front of them all and taking the photo.

"There you go girls. So are you coming to the show on Saturday?" Ashley asked as they old stared at her clearly starstruck.

"We couldn't get tickets"

"Oh that sucks….ok how about you guys write down your names for me and I will leave some tickets for you at the door?" Ashley offered knowing that if such a thing had happened to her at that age she would've been so happy. All the girls squealed again and quickly scribbled their names as if they were worried that Ashley would change her mind. They handed her the paper back and she hugged them all good bye feeling happy that she had managed to spend some time with some fans without the stalkerazzie ruining it.

Ashley headed into Dillon's office looking for Aiden who was sat with his laptop frantically sending emails. Ashley pulled up a chair next to him finally getting his attention.

"Can you sort out some tickets for these people please?" Ashley asked handing Aiden the scrap paper.

"Stop giving fans free tickets" Aiden scolded knowing full well what Ashley had done.

"What crawled up your ass?" Ashley asked grabbing herself a bottle of water.

"Don't be so smiley Ash" Aiden replied trying to prepare his best friend and boss for some bad news.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I tried to call you later night but obviously you were busy"

"Stop stalling Dennison" Ashley threatened clearly annoyed.

"The label have signed you up for the European festival circuit" Aiden said as quickly as possible know full well how the next few minutes would play out. Ashley didn't respond straight away as she trying to compose herself so she didn't say the wrong thing.

"Hey guys! Aiden to you tell Ash the great news?" Dillon sang as he walked into the room startling both occupants of the room. Ashley continued to be quiet as she mulled over what she had been told. This was part of the plan, she was supposed to have the summer off and so was Aiden he could spend some time with his family.

"When did this happen Dill?" Ashley asked not changing her stony expression.

"The idea has been kicking around for a few months now but it got confirmed yesterday"

"Did any of you suits think about discussing this with me?" Ashley snapped.

"We just wanted you to focus on this tour"

"Dillon I have been touring for like 3 years….I was looking forward to this rest. I needed this and so does Aiden. It is unfair to spring this on us from nowhere"

"I completely understand Ash but this is a huge opportunity and it's already done babe"

"Don't 'babe' me. When do we leave?"

"A week Saturday"

"A week? A fucking week? Do you honestly think that a week is enough time for Aiden to catch up with his family?"

"Ash it's ok…..don't worry" Aiden whispered not wanting Ashley to kick off for his benefit.

"Look Dill I'm not happy about this and I know I'll have to do it. I want a promise that after the summer I have a whole year off and so does Aiden" Ashley knew that all she could do now was bargain with the suits and hoped to god that this didn't mess things up with Spencer.

"As long as you agree to write your next album during your down time" Dillon counter offered. Ashley considered the option knowing full well that she had already written a large proportion of the songs for her next album. She looked over at Aiden who nodded his approval and she shook Dillon's out stretched hand.

"Thank you Ash. I have to go but I will probably pop over to the arena later to see how the filming is going" Dillon stated before he left the room. Ashley looked over at Aiden who looked slightly crest fallen and for the first time in years she considered firing her friend so he could spend time with his family.

"Aid I understand if you won't want to do the tour"

"I'll be there Ash don't worry" Aiden promised as he rubbed Ashley's arm for reassurance.

"This is going to fuck up everything with Spencer" Ashley sighed as she looked at her phone seeing a text from Spencer.

**Thnx 4 last night.c u at staples xxsxx**

"Just talk to her and let her decide how she feels about it first before you make any stupid decisions Ash"

"Don't worry I am not going to do anything to mess this up again. I have a second chance with her Aid and I can't fuck that up. I'm just worried that me leaving for another 3 months will be too much for her"

"Talk to her and see what she says. Look we need to head over to the arena….Kyla and Holden are there" Aiden added knowing that this would make Ashley feel better. Ashley smiled pleased that Aiden would be able to spend as much time as possible with Kyla and Holden before they left. Ashley would make sure of it no matter what it took.


	21. Chapter 21

Where the lines overlap chapter 21

Ashley and Aiden entered the large arena and were immediately ran at by an over excited Holden. Aiden picked up his son and pulled him to a hug clearly trying to make the most of the short time they had together. Ashley kissed her nephew on the forehead as Aiden placed him back on the ground. He grabbed his small skateboard as Aiden pulled him along.

"So little man you wanna sing some songs?" Ashley asked pointed towards the stage.

"I don't know Aswee….I get scared easy" Holden confided making sure his Father didn't hear the exchange.

"Holden you have Davies blood in, there is no way you can be shy plus you are the cutest kid I have ever seen. How about me and you get up there?...no pressure, it will be just like we do at home before I out you to bed" Ashley reassured the young boy. He considered his options for a moment or two while Ashley giggled to herself.

"Okay but if I scared we can stop?" Holden bargained flashing his pearly white teeth.

"Got your-self a deal little man" Ashley shook Holden's hand and then picked him putting him on to the stage. Ashley grabbed her guitar from the side of the stage and placed Holden onto a high stool so they could both sing into the microphone.

"What song do you want to do Holden?" Ashley asked her eyes clashing with Spencer's as she stood a few a seats back from the stage. The shared a smile and Spencer asked by pointing to her camera if she could record the moment to which Ashley nodded.

"What is your favourite song Aswee?"

"Erm….I like Hands Down do you remember that one?" Ashley asked knowing full well that he did remember the song as it was one of his favourites too.

"Yer I do….you ready?" Holden teased. Ashley nodded then started playing the opening rift to the song with Holden frantically bobbing his head in time with the music.

_Breathe in for luck  
Breathe in so deep  
This air is blessed  
You share with me_

This night is wild  
So calm and dull  
These hearts they race  
From self- control

Your legs are smooth  
As they graze mine  
We're doing fine  
We're doing nothing at all

My hopes are so high  
That your kiss might kill me  
So won't you kill me  
So I die happy

My heart is yours to fill or burst  
To break or bury  
Or wear as jewellery  
Whichever you prefer

The words are hushed  
Let's not get busted  
Just lay entwined here  
Undiscovered

Safe in here from  
All those stupid questions  
"Hey did you get some?"  
Man, that is so dumb

Stay quiet  
Stay near  
Stay close, they can't hear  
So we can get some

My hopes are so high  
That your kiss might kill me  
So won't you kill me  
So I die happy

My heart is yours to fill or burst  
To break or bury  
Or wear as jewellery  
Whichever you prefer

Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo  
The dim of the soft lights  
The scent of your hair  
That you twirled in your fingers  
And the time on the clock

When we realized it's so late  
And this walk that we shared together  
And the streets were wet  
And the gate was locked  
So I jumped it  
And I let you in

And you stood at your door  
With your hands on my waist  
And you kissed me  
Like you meant it

And I knew  
That you meant it  
That you meant it  
That you meant it  
And I knew  
That you meant it  
That you meant it

Holden screamed the last part like a true professional just like he had done so many times when he and Ashley had been hanging out in his room. Everyone in the arena applauded including Spencer who couldn't help but feel her melt a little bit more. During the whole song Ashley had been staring intently at her as she was giving the message that song was about them. Spencer watched as Ashley helped Holden down as he continued to bow and cheer for himself. Once Holden was safely away from the stage Ashley headed over to Spencer who was now pretending to be very busy with her video camera.

"I think you have some competition there" Spencer muttered with a smile.

"I know, should I be worried? I mean he has an awesome voice and he is hella cute" Ashley joked.

"I don't know you're pretty cute yourself Davies" Spencer flirted.

"Ashley Davies is not cute, she is bad ass" Ashley argued with a pout.

"Sorry Ash but I know what's underneath all that 'bad ass rock chick' thing and it's a cute girl who mumbles in her sleep"

"Ok I'm going to go throw myself off a cliff now" Ashley whined even though secretly she enjoyed how much Spencer knew about her.

"I'd rather you didn't" Spencer said before she pulled Ashley in for a kiss, surprising the brunette and most of the people in the room. Ashley didn't care as long as Spencer was comfortable enough to do that. Ashley had to drag herself back down to earth as the kiss finished because she knew the euphoric feeling that had taken over her over the last few days was going to disappear soon.

"You Ok Ash?" Spencer asked as she noticed Ashley's perplexed expression.

"I'm perfect in this moment" Ashley whispered back as she kissed Spencer again, this time is was soft and caring.

"Have you seen Ally?" Spencer asked a moment of silence. They had arrived together but Ally had been missing for a while now.

"Nope I literally just got here"

"Do you want to come look for her with me?" Spencer asked with a raised eyebrow to which Ashley only responded by pulling Spencer into the backstage area, not really caring if Ally was there or not. Ashley pulled Spencer into a passion embrace feeling completely lost considering she had only been away from the stunning blonde for a few hours. The way Spencer kissed was intoxicated to Ashley and she never wanted to let it go. Pushing her worries about her pending tour Ashley picked up Spencer and carried her towards her dressing room. Kicking the door opening Ashley froze as Spencer planted passionate kisses down her neck. Noticing that Ashley was no longer responding in her normal manner Spencer pulled back and turned around. Her blue eyes followed Ashley's stare to reveal Ally and Jamie rapidly trying to replace their previously lost clothing. Ashley released Spencer from her hold and it was then that Spencer saw the anger in Ashley's eyes. Not knowing what could spur such anger Spencer decided not to make a joke out of the situation which was her original idea.

"What the fuck Jamie?" Ashley spat once they were both practically dressed. Jamie responded with her normal smirk that Spencer had grown to hate since meeting her.

"Chill out Ash, we're all adults here" Jamie replied checking her reflection in the mirror.

"Chill out? Chill the fuck out? Jesus Jamie is it that hard for you to not fuck every girl with a fucking pulse?" Ashley continued to yell shocking both Ally and Spencer with her reaction. The two friends shared a confused look but neither girl felt they could remove themselves from the situation.

"Don't be a hypocrite Davies! You've been fucking blondie over there since we got back here" Jamie challenged knowing full well that her choice of words were not going to go down well.

"First of all don't talk about Spencer like that and second of it's none of your business"

"Well neither is this"

"It is when it's in my room, on my tour and especially when it could affect my career" Ashley screamed back, her normally brown eyes now turning deeper shade of almost black.

"Ash just leave it" Spencer leaded feeling her voice break under the deadly silence of the room. Ashley spun around clearly ready to shoot off some more angry words but the second her eyes landed on Spencer she fell back to earth with a thud. Taking a few deep breathes Ashley left the room leaving all 3 girls behind. She needed a few minutes to herself so she could compose herself. She knew she had reacted in a bad way to what she saw but she didn't want Jamie messing with Ally because that could have an effect on Spencer in the long run.

Spencer stood awkwardly as she watched Ashley storm out of the room, she wanted to go after but if their history had taught her anything it was to give a Davies some space to call off when they were pissed.

"She's probably just jealous" Jamie laughed as she lit a cigarette pulling Spencer from her worried frame of mind.

"Why would she be jealous?" Spencer asked her eyes narrowing in on Jamie like she was goingt o kill her.

"You're rock star wants me blondie….always have and always will kid" Jamie teased knowing her words were harsh and not true but she wanted to hurt Spencer for some reason.

"Fuck you" Spencer snapped as she left the room, now just leaving Ally and Jamie alone. Ally felt like the world's biggest dick for fooling around with Jamie but the girl was hot until she opened her mouth.

"So do you wanna carry on?" Jamie asked snaking her arm around Ally's waist only for Ally to recoil. Ally just laughed and left the room knowing that no harsh words would have an effect on this girl so needn't waste her breathe.

Ashley was sitting on the edge of the stage in an empty arena. It was lunch time so everybody had cleared off back stage to eat some food. Ashley swung her legs as she considered everything that had just happened. She Spencer heading through the doors and the blonde was soon by her side. Ashley looked over and she couldn't read the blue eyes that looked back at her.

"I should probably explain" Ashley sighed to which Spencer nodded.

"Jamie is a bitch and a user plus she pulls stuff like this all the time. That's why I got so mad….I didn't want her to hurt Ally because I thought that in the long run it could end effected your work and….well you" Ashley explained hoping Spencer would believe her.

"Skank bag told me that you've always wanted her" Spencer replied knowing the accusation probably wasn't true but she needed confirmation from Ashley.

"Skank bag is lying. We almost hooked once when we first started touring but I stopped it for so many reasons and one of them was you" Ashley continued seeing a little bit more life in the perfect blue eyes.

"I don't like her" Spencer confessed.

"I know this sounds petty Ash but if this is going to work then I would prefer if she wasn't around" Spencer stated knowing she was crossing a line but she knew that her and Ashley would only work if they were both honest.

"I can't do that Spence, there are contracts involved and commitments" Ashley replied hoping Spencer would understand.

"You have all summer to find a new skank bag preferably a guy" Spencer exclaimed.

"Yeaaaa about that" Ashley dropped her head knowing that the next few minutes were not going to be pretty.

"What are you not telling me Ash?"

"I only found out this morning but me and the band have been booked in for the European festival circuit" Ashley said it so quickly that she was sure if Spencer had even understood until her eyes fell on the blondes face. The look of disappointment and anger crept further into Spencer's features and Ashley hated herself once again.

"How long Ash?"

"3 months tops"

"I can't do it Ash….I'm sorry" Spencer finally said after some consideration. A tear crept down her cheek as she got up to leave. Ashley jumped up and grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving.

"Can't do what Spencer?"

"I can't sit around and wait for you while you tour Europe with that skank. We need to call this a day before we both get hurt"

"Too late I'm already hurting Spencer, I've been hurting since the minute Dillon told me this morning. I tried to everything to stop it from happening but it's my job and I can't just stop" Ashley pleaded but her words were falling on deaf ears. Spencer had already started closing down and her face expression had gone from sad to empty.

"I understand Ashley, it's cool. Look, tell Ally to finish up today and I'll call her later. I need….I need to not be here" Spencer said as she released her arm from Ashley's grip and ran out of the arena leaving a broken Ashley stood on a massive stage, all alone once again.


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry for the delays but I'm really busy at the moment. So here is another quick update, I hope you all enjoy. Also thank you for the kind words, reviews etc they rock and so do all of you.

Where the lines overlap chapter 22

The rest of the day dragged for Ashley, she wanted to follow Spencer but once again her commitments came first. She had to be at the arena to get everything finalised for the impending gig. Ashley barely sang through the set as her band played behind her. Every now and again she would get a smirk or raised eyebrow from Jamie and then a guilty look from Ally who clearly regretted whatever had happened earlier. As soon as the last note rang through the speakers Ashley placed her microphone back in its stand and headed over to Ally.

"Has she called you yet?" Ashley asked not wasting any time with small talk. Ally picked up her phone and showed Ashley a text from Spencer.

**Sorry Al just had to get away,clear head call later Sx**

Ashley handed the phone back to Ally who gave her a sympathetic smile in return.

"You haven't done anything wrong Ashley" Ally reassured her.

"Then why do I feel like the bad guy?"

"Because that's probably how you have always felt and to be fair there's no point. That whole thing with you, Spence and your brother was fucked up and you were all the bad guys"

"What's you point?" Ashley asked feeling impatient.

"My point is that you need to stop walking on egg shells around her. Yes you hurt her but she hurt you and she is acting stupidly right now. You may have overreacted back there but I get why, this is your career"

"I'm still not getting your point Ally" Ashley deadpanned.

"Ok rock star I'm going to break it down for you. You need to be a bit tougher on Carlin otherwise she will pull away and you will actually lose her completely. You can't let what happened in the past or your guilt over it mess with your head. Spencer is a big girl Ashley so just tell her what you want" Ally explained one more time.

"You do know that she would actually kill you if she knew what you had just said" Ashley joked.

"Spencer Carlin doesn't scare me…Ok she does sometimes so please don't tell her" Ally replied picking up her camera bag.

"You're a good person Ally please don't get involved with Jamie" Ashley pleaded.

"Not a problem" Ally chuckled as she headed home leaving Ashley to consider her words. Ashley mulled over what Ally had said and she knew it made sense. She was so scared of losing Spencer again or upsetting her that she didn't want to pressure her or demand anything of her. Ashley knew that the only way for whatever was going on between them to work she needed to be tough and more in control. Signalling to Aiden that she needed to talk Ashley headed to her room and waited for Aiden. As Aiden walked into the room Ashley stood up and started passing the room.

"Ok what's up?" Aiden asked still oblivious to what had happened earlier.

"I want Not Now productions to come on the European tour with us to continue the DVD" Ashley stated knowing that such a demand would more than likely be rejected but it was worth a shot.

"I'm guessing you have spoken to Spencer then?" Aiden asked knowing full well what had fuelled such a request.

"Yes, kind of she's mad at me about a number of things but this is one I can actually fix"

"Look Ash, I can ask but it's a big ask plus how do you even know if Spencer will go for it and what if she does then you two don't work out or something?" Aiden hated thinking that way but he had a job to do.

"I don't know that Aiden but I know that if I leave for 3 months that there is less of a chance of us not working. I have put everything into my singing but I need Spencer in my life and I will risk it all"

"Fine I will ask them Ashley but I can't promise anything" Aiden gave Ashley a hug and then she left the room. Climbing in her car she headed over to Spencer's hoping that she would actually be there. As Ashley pulled outside the building she spotted Spencer's car so pulled up and headed inside. Once she was outside of Spencer's door Ashley took a deep breath and knocked softly. After a few minutes the door opened revealing Spencer in her casual clothes. Ashley couldn't help but smile at the blonde with the messy hair and geek glasses on. Ashley's smile wasn't returned which caused it disappear quickly.

"Can I come in?" Ashley asked sweetly. Spencer stepped aside and allowed Ashley access which the she took quickly before Spencer changed her mind.

"Look Spence I know you're mad at me about earlier and about the tour" Ashley started only to be distracted by Spencer rolling her eyes.

"You have no right to be mad Spencer, I have done nothing wrong. It's not like I asked the label to send me on another tour for 3 months and I refuse to feel guilty about it. I like you Spence, I like you a lot and that is never going to change for me. I know that I can go on tour for 3 months and still come back wanting you. Yes I would miss you like mad but it would be worth it to know that I would be coming back to you"

"You shouldn't feel guilty Ashley, you're right and I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I was just upset after seeing how you reacted to skank bag and Ally and then she made some comments about you wanting her which just made me insanely jealous. I have only ever felt jealousy when it comes to you Ashley which is insane because you're not mine" Spencer confessed.

"Spencer I have been yours from the first time we kissed, I have been yours for the past 3 years and I will always be yours whether you want me or not. Even if you call this off now I will come back in 3 months and try again because I am not giving up on us" Ashley promised moving closer to Spencer who was now leaning against the back of the sofa.

"It's not that simple Ashley"

"Yes it is! This whole thing could have been simple but we made it complicated!As far as I'm concerned if you care about somebody as much as I care about you then you fight for that person, you don't run away. So I'm here if you want me Spencer" Ashley finished her speech and waited for a response. She looked into the blue eyes that were only a few feet away from her and prayed that the blonde would let go of the past.

"I'm sorry Ash but I can't" Spencer whispered refusing to look directly at Ashley.

"Can't or won't?" Ashley snapped taking a step back knowing that there was nothing else she could say.

"Ash…." Spencer tried to talk but the annoyed brunette cut her off by raising her hand.

"Don't Spencer….I'll let myself out" Ashley replied quickly turning so that Spencer couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. Ashley exited the building and quickly climbed into her car. She finally let the tears fall; they were tears of sadness, of frustration and of loss. She had no idea why Spencer was so unwilling to at least try. Ashley understood that things had started out badly but they were both in better places now or at least Ashley was. She knew that she wouldn't get over Spencer Carlin but for the first time ever she knew that she needed to give up.


	23. Chapter 23

Where the lines overlap chapter 23

Spencer watched as Ashley left her apartment and she wished her body would move to stop her but she was firmly stuck to her spot. Watching Ashley leave was killing Spencer especially after all the heart- warming things she had just said, things that any normal girl would've melted at and said a million beautiful things in return. But Spencer Carlin had stood and watched as the perfect brunette broke in front of her and all because she was scared to get too close to Ashley. Spencer realised that she wasn't only just hurting Ashley but she was also hurting herself. Spencer still held a fear when it came to Ashley and that fear was her leaving like she had done when things had gone wrong before. Ashley just left Spencer a note last time which offered little explanation and even less comfort.

Spencer grabbed a bottle of wine from the cooler and poured herself a glass quickly downing it without much consideration for the hangover that was bound to happen tomorrow. She hated herself for being so broken but she knew deep down it was for her own good. Even if watching Ashley leave broken hearted was hard Spencer knew that it would only be the other way around again if she let her guard down.

Spencer's moment was interrupted by the door opening it was then she realised that she had been crying so she quickly wiped her eyes as they focused on Ally fumbling into the room. Spencer realised that she had already drank a bottle of wine while her internal dialogue went crazy so she quickly hid the bottle and tried to act sober.

"Spencer, what happened?" Ally demanded knowing straight away that her best friend had been crying.

"I called it off, at least I think I did" Spencer replied as she slid onto her couch feeling heavy and tired.

"With Ashley? But why?" Ally asked completely dumbfounded by Spencer's answer. She was sure that Ashley would've come straight here after she left the arena and she would've said all the right things.

"It was never going to work" Spencer answered lamely knowing Ally wouldn't buy that.

"Yea I suppose the fact that you two have been in love with each for like 3 years just wasn't enough or the fact that even though you hurt each other a lot a few years ago but still managed to love each other is a pretty shit excuse to be with somebody" Ally argued hoping that the sarcasm was easy for Spencer to pick up on.

"Neither of us have ever said that we loved each other" Spencer pointed out which only made Ally laugh like a lunatic.

"The words may never have left your mouths but you two love each other, always have and always will. If you weren't so intent on being alone for the rest of your life you would have noticed this" Ally stated matter of fact tone.

"I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life"

"Prove it" Ally challenged.

"How am I supposed to prove something like that?" Spencer asked grabbing herself a beer and one for Ally who happily took it.

"I don't know but find a way. Anyway my emotionally retarded best friend we have work to do"

"We do?"

"Yes, in case you haven't noticed we are actually in the middle of the biggest job of our tiny careers and I would actually like to do a good job" Ally joked pulling Spencer over to her MAC so they could do some editing.

"I have been the worst business partner ever, I'm sorry"

"Don't apologise to me Spencer I'm the one still talking to you" Ally noted as she pressed play on the random video in the editing suite. It was Ashley singing with Holden from earlier today and Spencer couldn't help but feel her heart melt. Knowing that she had made a huge mistake Spencer mentally kicked her-self. Ashley had said everything that Spencer had ever wanted and she had just ignored it because of some ridiculous fear that she refused to let go of. Standing up Spencer grabbed her keys and phone.

"Whoa! Where are you going?" Ally asked following Spencer around the apartment.

"I'm going to talk to Ashley"

"Normally I would be ok with that but you have been drinking and I refuse to let you drive" Ally explained taking the keys from Spencer who only pouted as she returned to her seat. Realising that she had her phone in her hand Spencer dialled Ashley's number only to be met by voicemail straight away.

_Hey you've got me leave a message:_

_Erm Ash it's me, I need to talk to you…..call me_

Spencer immediately regretted the message and wished she could erase it. Looking over at a giggling Ally Spencer felt dumb and drunk.

"Dude that was the lamest message ever!"

"Thanks for your support best friend"

"I'm sorry Spencer but did you not hear yourself? It's not like Ashley is going to listen to that message and automatically think 'oh my god that girl loves me'!" Ally continued to giggle at a less than impressed Spencer.

"I panicked…..I'm going to bed. I will figure something out in the morning. If you're staying turn off the lights" Spencer reminded Ally who knew she would forget. Ally watched her best friend slouch off to her room looking sad, drunk and defeated.

Ashley had spent the night at Kyla and Aiden's hoping some quality time with Holden would cheer her up plus she knew if she went home the temptations of her old coping mechanisms would slowly creep back into her system. Spending time with her small family had cheered Ashley up that was until she was woken up by an over excited Holden. Forcing her eyes open Ashley couldn't help but giggle as she watched Holden poke at her face with a feather.

"Holden I hope you know that you have totally just tickled your way out of you next 10 birthday presents" Ashley teased sitting up and grabbing the feather.

"Mommy told you to get up. You have big concert today" Holden explained proving his innocence.

"Oh yea…..just great" Ashley grimaced remembering what her concert meant and who would be there. After crying for ages in her car yesterday she pulled herself together and went to Kyla's. She left out all the details for Spencer's sake but both Aiden and Kyla got the gist of what happened. Kyla tried her best to fight Spencer's corner but her words fell on deaf, heartbroken ears. Pulling herself to her feet Ashley was greeted by a cup of coffee and a sympathetic smile from her sister.

"Are you going to be ok today?" Kyla asked her voice laced with genuine concern.

"I'll be fine Kyla, I can hide in my room throughout the day until I have to rehearse and then I'll do the gig. As soon as that is done I might head to New York or something for a week" Ashley explained her plan, a plan that had only just come to her but it seemed to make sense plus it would make everybody else's lives easier.

"You can't hide and then run Ashley…..that's what you did last time" Kyla hated pointing out the obvious but she felt it was necessary.

"I did? Oh I had completely forgotten about that!" Ashley snapped heading back into her make shift bedroom only to be followed by Kyla.

"Look Ash drop the attitude, I'm not the enemy here. I'm just saying that maybe it will be better if you just get on with it"

"Kyla I have been 'getting on with it' for the past 3 years and it sucks, this whole thing sucks and I wish it away all the time but it doesn't go anywhere so all I can do is run and hide" Ashley argued feeling her eyes well up again. She fought the tears back when she saw Holden looking up at her clearly concerned for his aunty.

"I'm sorry Ashley….you should do whatever you think is right and we will support you no matter what" Kyla promised as she hugged her sister. Holden wrapped his arms around both of their legs so he could be part of the hug. The small hug was interrupted by Aiden bounding into the room looking very pleased with him-self. He had been busy in his office all night so wasn't up to date on all the drama.

"Morning family" Aiden smiled picking up Holden swinging him around and then kissing Kyla sweetly.

"Why are you so happy?" Ashley asked trying not sound so mean.

"Because rock star I am awesome and you are going to love me so much" Aiden answered still smiling like an idiot.

"Please the suspense is killing me" Ashley teased with an eye roll.

"I convinced the label to take Not Now Productions on the tour and I have also convinced them to let me take Kyla and Holden with me" Aiden announced waiting for high fives and big smiles but he was only met with a face of gloom from Ashley.

"Did I not say that out loud?" Aiden asked looking at Ashley with concern.

"Aiden you are incredible and you are the best assistant/manager ever but you needn't have bothered….well not with the Not Now Productions part any way" Ashley advised hating to piss on his bonfire.

"What do you mean?"

"Spencer isn't interested….she called it off so I think it's best that they aren't invited along for the tour…..it would just be awkward and kind of heart-breaking for me but that's awesome about Holden and Kyla" Ashley forced a smile for the last part knowing how important it was for Aiden to have his family with him for once.

"Shit I'm sorry Ash….I had no idea"

"It's not your fault. Look you go tell Kyla and Holden the good news. I'm going to go jump in the shower and then we can head over to the arena" Ashley gave Aiden a hug and headed upstairs. She wanted so badly to call Spencer and tell her the news but she figured she wouldn't want to hear it especially after yesterday. Ashley couldn't help but laugh at her own bad luck; it seemed to be a constant in her life. She figured it was because she fucked up so much when she was younger that it was the universe kicking her ass as revenge. Whatever it was Ashley it would go away and for a second Ashley thought that the universe had heard her pleas. As she picked up her phone she had a missed call from Spencer. Dialling her voicemail Ashley pressed play:

"_Erm Ash it's me, I need to talk to you…..call me"_

Ashley played the message a few times before deciding ultimately that there were no hidden messages of love or regret. She figured that Spencer was probably calling to say she wouldn't be turning up for the last day of filming or something equally as depressing. Turning on the shower Ashley climbed in and let the warm water drip down her tired body. She let her tears fall knowing that there would be no trace of them by the time she put on her game face and did her homecoming concert.


	24. Chapter 24

Where the lines overlap Chapter 24

Ashley looked around the vast space that would be filled with adoring fans within a few hours and she couldn't find the normal excitement that she felt before a gig. She knew that she would need to shake that feeling so she could give the fans what they had paid for, she knew that she couldn't let them down. Ashley had been praying to any god that would listen that Spencer would turn up but so far she was a no show. Ashley couldn't understand why Spencer was acting the way she was, yes she understood that things would be difficult but Ashley knew that it would be worth it in the long run. Spotting Ally enter the arena Ashley pulled herself together and put on her game face in case Spencer had changed her mind but she was disappointed to see Ally struggling with her equipment alone. Rushing over to help the overloaded girl Ashley flashed her Davies smile to hide any pain that was previously present on her face.

"You should really hire someone to carry this shit for you" Ashley stated as she grabbed one of the larger bags that Ally had been struggling with.

"That would great but unfortunately our budget doesn't cover those sort of luxuries" Ally smiled back taking a seat from exhaustion.

"So you going it alone tonight?" Ashley asked already over beating around the bush with small talk.

"I have absolutely no idea to be honest" Ally answered bluntly clear annoyed by Spencer's absence.

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you apologising?" Ally replied confused by the apology.

"Because I'm the reason that Spencer isn't here doing her job"2

"Look in this whole Spencer and Ashley saga you have a lot to be responsible for but this isn't one of them. Spencer is being ridiculous and to be quite frank rather childish" Ally explained not trying to hide her anger which Ashley could understand.

"You can call her and tell her that I'll stay away from her...that might help" Ashley offered knowing that the suggestion was near impossible considering the documentary was about her.

"Thanks for the offer but the spaz isn't answering her phone to anyone so it would be pointless"

"I can get somebody to help you if you like?"

"That's really sweet but I've got it covered Ashley"

Ashley nodded and went to head back to her room so she could have some down time before the gig but she was stopped by Ally.

"I know this probably won't help but I think she's an idiot and she's scared which I know isn't an excuse but...I'll just shut up now" Ally cut herself short before she said too much.

"Thank you Ally, let me know if you need any help" Ashley replied glumly as she headed off to her room. Once she was in there she was greeted by Aiden and his small family.

"So I have some good news" Aiden announced placing his phone on the side.

"I doubt that but continue"

"I managed to get a replacement for Jamie, she didn't pass a random drug test so her contract was null and void. I know it's probably pointless but I figured it would help"

"Thank Aiden you're awesome. Now if you could make Spencer love me that would be great" Ashley joked getting sympathetic looks from Aiden and Kyla.

"Guessing she's not here?" Kyla assumed rubbing Ashley's arm.

"Nope and I wish I could be mad at her for not turning up but my stupid heart won't let me be"

"The days not over yet Ash so you never know" Aiden offered with a knowing smirk which went unnoticed by Ashley but not by Kyla.. Kyla looked at her husband as if to warn him that he would be spilling his guts the minute that they were alone.

"Whatever, I'm just going to chill in here for a while and try to get my head together"

"Ok well I'm going to take little man to get some food" Kyla said signalling for Aiden to follow which he did after checking with Ashley that she was ok. As soon as the young couple were outside the room Kyla stopped Aiden.

"What are you up to?" Kyla demanded.

"Nothing why?" Aiden replied playing dumb which never worked on his girl.

"Aiden Dennison don't you dare try and lie to me. I saw that look, I know that look. It's the same look you had on your face for about 2 weeks before you proposed to me" Kyla scolded.

"There is no look, you're clearly insane and imagining things" Aiden joked getting him a smack on the arm.

"Daddy you shouldn't lie coz Mama gets mad" Holden advised while he played around with his toy car.

"Daddy isn't lying Holden. Look Ky I don't know anything so please drop it" Aiden begged hoping his wife would see that he was in a difficult situation.

"Ok it's dropped but only for now" Kyla threatened with a playful smile as she kissed Aiden on the cheek.

Ashley had been in her room for about an hour and she had managed to chill out slightly with the help of playing drums on rock band. She always found the game therapeutic so it was always part of her rider along with pepsi and haribo sweets. It was getting closer to show time and from what she could tell there was still no sign of Spencer which only depressed Ashley further. She would be happy if Spencer just turned up and didn't talk her which sounded dumb but she knew it would make her feel better. The past week had been one of the hardest but equally one of the best weeks of her life. Having Spencer there with her tonight would've been the perfect homecoming gift and would've made everything that she had been through over the past 3 years completely worth it.

A light knock on her door signalled that her thinking time had ended and that she needed to get her professional head on.

"Come in" Ashley yelled as she turned off the console and grabbed herself a can of pepsi. The door opened and Ally walked in with her camera.

"I hate to bug you but Dillon suggested that I get some shots of you preparing for the show" Ally explained holding her camera up.

"You're just doing you job Ally. Come on in, just so you know this won't be very interesting for you or anyone watching this DVD" Ashley laughed as she sat in her make up chair. She normally did her own styling and make up for the shows. This was simply because she didn't like people faffing around her. Grabbing her make up bag she started applying the selected items. Ally set up the camera so it would catch the singers reflection in the mirror.

"So do you get nervous before shows?"

"Not always, I tend to get more excited but tonight I'm nervous"

"Any reason why?"

"It's my home town plus this is the biggest gig I have ever done. Everybody I love is here, well nearly everybody" Ashley answered looking crest fallen.

"What's your favourite thing about performing?"

"Seeing people sing my songs back to me. There is nothing better than that especially when you can see that the words really mean something to them. When I was younger music really got me through some bad times whether I was writing or just listening"

"Do you have any pre show rituals?"

"I normally sit above the stage on the scaffolding and watch the arena fill up. I like seeing the fans reactions to everything so I'll probably head up there later. I probably shouldn't have confessed to that on camera"

"Why?"

"Because anyone who watches or buys this DVD will know my secret so I won't be able to go up there" Ashley explained knowing it would be true.

"Does the lack of privacy really not bug you?"

"Like I said before it does sometimes but it comes with the job. Yes it sucks because my life isn't normal and that has cost me something quite important"

Ally turned off the camera feeling that she had enough to go with for the time being. Placing the camera on the side Ally sat next to Ashley.

"Would you give it all up?"

"For her?" Ashley asked to which Ally simply nodded.

"Yes" Ashley replied shocking herself and Ally alike.

"I'll be back later" Ally stated as she grabbed her stuff and left the room. She had never realised just how much Spencer meant to Ashley and now she knew her best friends absence only annoyed her more. Grabbing her cell Ally dialled Spencer's number waiting for voicemail but this time it actually rang.

"Hello"

"Spencer Carlin you have some serious explaining to do!" Ally snapped.

"Chill Al"

"Chill out? Not only are you being a giant idiot over this whole Ashley thing but you left me alone to work!"

"I'm sorry Ally but I'm working on both of those things"

"Ok cryptic girl do you feel like explaining?"

"Not right now but I will later. Just keep doing a great job like I know you will be"

"Don't try appealing to my vain side Carlin" Ally warned only getting a chuckle in response.

"It's worked though right?"

"I don't know I'm pretty pissed at you right now"

"I know and I'm sorry"

"Don't apologise to me Spencer! It's Ashley that you need to say sorry to. That girl just told me that she would give all of this up for you and you couldn't even wait 3 months!" Ally ranted.

"I need to go" Spencer stated and then dropped the call leaving Ally even more annoyed.


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you all for the reviews and kind words, you all rock. Keep them coming x

Where the lines overlap chapter Chapter 25

Ashley was stood at the side of the stage watching her support band closed their set which meant she only had about 15 minutes before she would be called to the stage. Her nerves were getting the better of her and she still hadn't spotted Spencer which made everything that little bit worse. Seeing Ally on the other side of the stage taping the performance for the DVD Ashley could only wish that it was Spencer instead. There were cameras set up around the stage so that the whole concert would be captured from nearly every possible angle. Ally had had to call in some help from some friends so that all the cameras were operated correctly. Ashley smiled to herself as she Holden wondering around back stage with his oversized headphones on and his VIP pass around his neck closely followed by Kyla.

"Hey Ky where's Aiden?" Ashley asked as she headed back to her room needing to use the small amount time she had to calm her nerves.

"I have no idea, I just tried calling him but there was no answer" Kyla replied picking up an over excited Holden.

"Daddy is very busy and I can't tell you why" Holden interrupted with a cheeky smile. Both Ashley and Kyla stared at him hoping he would crack but they both knew that Holden's loyalty to his Father would never falter.

"Hey Holden if you tell me what Daddy is up to I'll give a thousand dollars" Ashley offered with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you trying to bribe my son?" Kyla accused as Holden considered Ashley's offer.

"No...ok maybe a little but Aiden has been really weird all day"

"Ashwee I can't tell you anyfink because that would break the man code" Holden explained looking very serious.

"The man code?" Kyla questioned laughing.

"It's a code that only men like me can have so that girls don't know anyfink" Holden continued looking very proud of himself.

"You Holden are far too cheeky and far too clever. Look if you see him please send him in my direction. I need to go get ready" Ashley kissed Holden on the cheek and walked off. She spotted her band backstage and she headed over so she could meet Jamie's replacement. It was a guy who was a lot taller than everyone else in the band, he had long blonde hair and looked every bit the rock star.

"Hey guys you ready for this?" Ashley asked as she embraced her long term band members.

"Fuck yes!" They replied in unison.

"Hi Ashley I'm Jared...it's awesome to meet you" The tall blonde said shaking Ashley's hand.

"Welcome to the family Jared...you ready for this?"

"Hells yes!" Jared high fived Ashley.

"Ok we ready for the family confidence dance?" Ashley asked to the group. They all nodded and started holding up pretend mirrors and dancing around with Ashley pretending to look into the mirror. After a few minutes of this they all high five again then head off in their own directions so they can all enter the stage at the right time. Ashley grabbed her favourite guitar and headed stage right almost knocking Ally over in the process.

"Hey there rock star"

"Hey yourself camera girl" Ashley smiled adjusting her strap.

"What the hell was that?" Ally asked meaning the strange dance Ashley and her band just did. Ashley couldn't help but blush at the question knowing how stupid they all looked.

"Ermm...you saw that huh?"

"Yep and so did my trusty camera"

"It's the family confidence dance" Ashley mumbled feeling dumb.

"Family confidence dance?" Ally questioned with a confused face.

"We started doing it a while ago to hype us all up before we went on stage...it's pretty dumb but you can't help but smile when doing it"

"It's cool...good luck tonight"

"Have you spoken to Spencer?" Ashley asked turning back.

"No Ash sorry" Ally lied hoping that her best friends non-appearance was going to be a good thing. Ashley actually looked more crest fallen than she already did which made Ally feel bad for lying so she just hoped it was worth it.

"Enjoy the show" Ashley smiled one last time before taking her position. Just as the lights dimmer in the arena Ashley felt somebody move next to her. Looking to the side she saw a breathless Aiden.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ashley snapped digging Aiden in the arm.

"Sorry, I've been busy but I'm here now Davies and I'm ready to watch one hell of a show" Aiden replied still catching his breath. Before Ashley could reply the announcement guy was introducing her. Giving Aiden one last glare she took a deep breath and headed to the centre of the stage. The noise from the crowd was incredible, nearly taking Ashley breath away and it made her feel good again for a short second. It made her forget about the blue eyes that weren't there and it made her remember the best parts of her job. Once the crowd started to quiet down Ashley struck the strings on her vintage gibson that signalled for her band to start the first song which they did perfectly, playing the opening chords to the first song.

The concert was going well and Ashley was really enjoying everything, the vibe from the crowd, the energy from her band and the completeness that always came to her when she played a live show. The part of the concert was after the song they were doing which meant Ashley would take to the stage on her own for a few songs while her band chilled. Banging out the last chord Ashley raised her guitar in the end and approached her microphone.

"So L.A I'm about to get acoustic on your ass now. There guys are going to give us a bit of alone time" Ashley teased knowing that half of her audience were girls with crushes on her. Placing her guitar as the whole arena screamed Ashley jogged to the side to get her acoustic while the roadies quickly carried out a battered sofa. Ashley positioned her micro phone and then took a seat on the battered sofa.

"Ok lets set the mood" Ashley whispered to the crowd who once again screamed in response making Ashley chuckle.

"I need you to all scream really fucking loud so the sound guy hears you and dims the lights for us" Ashley instructed with a cheeky smile.

"On the count of 3. 1...2...3 GOOOOOO!" Ashley led the crowd in a scream and they all did as instructed. Within a few seconds all the lights in arena went off leaving everybody in the place in the dark which wasn't supposed to happen, the spot light was supposed to stay on Ashley. Looking to the side of the stage for Aiden or the tour manager she struggled to make anyone out. As Ashley searched the dark for an answer or explanation her eyes suddenly zoned in on one single flash light shining to her left. The light moved closer and closer until it was right in front of her, looking up Ashley couldn't believe her light deprived eyes.

"Spencer?" Ashley whispered feeling light headed and relieved.

_Flashback_

_Spencer watched Ashley leave her apartment looking broken and hurt. Spencer wanted to stop Ashley so badly but her self induced fear had stopped her just like it had done all those years ago. Spencer knew that she liked Ashley, probably way more than she should but she couldn't couldn't help but remember the hurt of Ashley leaving and that scared Spencer more than anything. The thought of Ashley going on tour for 3 months made Spencer feel insecure and she hated that feeling so the only logical thing she could think of to stop those insecurities was to stop it all. Yes it would hurt for now but like before she would learn to get passed it. As she had been so consumed by her inner musings Spencer had neglected to realised that she was in fact crying which only made her cry even more. Lying back on her bed Spencer picked up her phone to call Ashley but at the last second stopped herself. Without meaning to Spencer fell to sleep with thoughts of Ashley, of sadness and of loneliness racing through her tired brain._

_Spencer shot up as she heard a banging on her front door. Shuffling to the door she pulled it opening revealing an out of breath Aiden. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Spencer realised that the sun was now shining which meant that she had slept through to tomorrow._

"_Aiden what are you doing here?" Spencer yawned letting the breathless boy into her apartment._

"_I wanted to talk to you" Aiden replied coldly._

"_Look if this is about Ashley I would rather not"_

"_I don't care what you would rather Spencer! I am sick of this, I am sick of you two! I am sick of my best friend being broken because of you. Why would you let this past week happen if you had no intention of following through?" Aiden yelled clearly fed up with the situation._

"_This isn't a walk in the park for me either Aiden" Spencer snapped back not really knowing how to defend herself against Aiden's harsh words._

"_I understand that Spencer but backing out because of 3 months is weak. I mean I leave Kyla and my goddamn Son for that long all the time and they both still love me. You don't just stop thinking about somebody just because they're not there or you can't see them. Ashley has spent the last 3 years loving you and she would never do anything to hurt you again. She spent 3 years on the road and we all know she was pretending with those girls, she was just keeping up an act. Do you know why she didn't sleep with any of those girls?" Aiden asked a shocked Spencer._

"_Why?" Spencer asked dumbly._

"_Because in her heart she knew that you two weren't over, she knew that one day she would have a second chance with you and she didn't want to give that up by having sex with random girls. Do you want to know something else?" Aiden was on a roll now and he couldn't keep his frustration in any more._

"_What?"_

"_Ashley begged me to get the label to extend Not Now Productions contract so that you could go on tour with her and they've said yes. I now have to tell Ashley this which only hurt her more. Oh and the cherry on this shit cake is that I have found a clause in Jamie's contract which means she is no longer a part of Ashley's band or tour" Aiden had managed to regulate his breathing and was now talking calmly much to Spencer's relief because an angry Aiden was little scary. Spencer ran Aiden's words on a loop in her brain trying to decipher all the information._

"_You're a little scary when you're upset Aid" Spencer sort of joked not knowing what else to say which made Aiden giggle slightly._

"_You love her don't you?"Aiden asked needing to know._

"_I do" Spencer replied barely audible to anyone._

"_Then tell her that Spencer, be with her and make both of you happy" Aiden pleaded with hopeful eyes._

"_I need you're help Aid" Spencer advised snapping out of her selfish daze as Aiden and her own words sank in._

"_Anything"_

"_Ok I need you to tell the label that Not Now Productions will be coming on the tour to continue the DVD but nobody can tell Ally yet. Please do not tell Ashley either, I need to tell her" Spencer instructed as Aiden nodding along pleased with his handy work. He just hoped that his interfering had worked and that Spencer would do the right thing._

"_Thanks for coming Aiden even if you did scare me a little bit. Oh erm can you please not tell Kyla either"_

"_Ok, so what are you going to do?"_

"_Something impressive hopefully"_

"_Well let me know if I can do anything else for you" Aiden gave Spencer a hug before he headed home to his family leaving a plotting Spencer behind. She knew that she would need to win Ashley over some how and that she would need to be completely open with the brunette for the first time since they had met, she couldn't risk playing it safe otherwise despite Ashley's promise she may lose the girl forever._

Spencer towered over Ashley as she remained glued to the battered old sofa. Spencer's blue eyes sparkled from the flash light which only increased Ashley lack of breath. Spencer swallowed the lump in her throat and knelt down in front of the gobsmacked rock star. Bring the mirco phone to her mouth Spencer looked straight at Ashley, ignoring the thousands of fans, the cameras and the pressure of Ashley saying no.

"I know I'm the last person you expected to see here especially at this moment in time but I couldn't leave it any longer. Ashley Davies since the day I met you you have driven me insane, you're cocky, careless and impulsive but I kind of adore all of those things. You literally turned my world upside down and since that moment I have changed mostly for the better. You said to me yesterday that you were mine from the first time we kissed well you had me won over from the second I saw you and I have tried to ignore that for so long but I'm over it now. I know I have fucked up so many time and that we had a rocky start and restart but I'm here now, in front thousands of strangers and all I want is to tell you how much I love you, I've loved you for years and will carry on loving you even if you send me away once I shut up" Spencer was cut off by the screams from the crowd who were going insane at this point. Ashley just sat and stared at Spencer like she had grown a second head. Seeing the girl she had pined after for 3 years standing in her safety zone confessing her love was enough to make Ashley's head explode. Ashley's frazzled brain was soon taken over by the crowd chanting 'KISS HER KISS HER'. Ashley stood up followed by Spencer so that they were now at the same level. Spencer's blue eyes looked back at Ashley seeming hopeful and vibrant. Without a second thought Ashley closed the already small gap between them. Careful lips clashed as the crowd screamed in delight as the lights came back on as well as the large screens around the arena which were now adorned with images of Spencer and Ashley kissing. Pulling away Ashley looked at Spencer and mouthed 'I love you too' as they hugged. Both girls reluctantly pulled away from the embrace and in true professional style Ashley bowed to the crowd and so did Spencer. Grabbing her microphone Ashley cleared her throat and wiped her watery eyes.

"Ok so erm...we should get on with the show" Ashley yelled still holding on to Spencer's hand. As much as she loved her fans she loved Spencer Carlin a thousand times more and all she wanted do was spend all her time with her before she left for tour. Spencer kissed Ashley one more time and ran to the side of the stage applauding the girl she loved as she starting playing guitar again. Spencer smiled even more when recognition hit her. Ashley was playing the opening to 'Where the lines overlap' a song that Ashley had written for Spencer.


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you for the reviews. So I'm thinking that this will be the last chapter of this story. Thank you all for reading and reviewing totally makes writing worth it. Anyway enjoy xxx

Where the lines overlap Chapter 26

Ashley brought the last song to an end which was now her third encore song. It was the first time in her career that she didn't want to do an encore and that was simply because of the beautiful blonde stood at the side of the stage. Raising her guitar in the air Ashley yelled her goodbyes and thanks into the microphone while her fans screamed at her for more. Her band joined her at the front of the stage while they took a bow as well as throwing drum sticks and picks into the crowd so some lucky people would have some keepsakes from the concert. Ashley took one last look at her adoring fans and ran to the side of the stage straight towards Spencer. Without a single word Ashley embraced Spencer pulling her into a passion kiss, forgetting about everybody around them the second their lips touched.

Ashley finally pulled away due to lack of oxygen pressing her head softly against Spencer's. Looking into blue eyes made Ashley nearly pass out from excitement, she had got the girl.

"Great show rock star" Spencer whispered placing a soft kiss on the tip of Ashley's nose.

"My best yet" Ashley smiled kissing Spencer on the cheek.

"So you love me huh?" Ashley teased praying for the blonde to say it again.

"Yes Ashley Davies I love you" Spencer promised which only made Ashley smile wider.

"I never thought I'd hear you say those words"

"I never thought I'd say them" Spencer replied as they pulled apart slightly.

"What changed your mind?"

"I realised that one day you would stop trying and I didn't want you stop trying" Spencer confessed.

"I would never have stopped Spencer, I love you and I'm stubborn, that's a deadly combination plus I'm a Davies and we as a breed are irresistible"

"So I have something else to tell you…." Spencer started but Dillon rudely interrupted them by tapping on Ashley's shoulder. Rolling her eyes Ashley turned to look at her manager wanting to rip his head off.

"Kind of in the middle of something Dill" Ashley snapped looking back at Spencer.

"Trust me I am more than aware. Nice little stunt you pulled there blondie, think you can do that on demand?" Dillon asked neither girl knowing whether he was serious or not.

"What do you want Dillon?" Ashley demanded.

"You have some prior commitments to attend to Ashley so this will have to wait" Dillon explained waving his hand between Spencer and Ashley.

"I'm sorry Spence…I need to do the meet and greet crap" Ashley felt terrible that their new relationship was already starting with her having to leave just like she would have to in 2 weeks' time. Spencer saw the concern on Ashley's face so she tugged on her wrist and pulled Ashley away from Dillon.

"Look you go do your rock star stuff and then after you're done you can come to mine, I'll get some take away and we can talk then" Spencer offered praying Ashley would say yes.

"You are amazing, I promise I'll make it quick" Ashley agreed kissing Spencer again and then heading off to follow Dillon. Spencer watched her walk away and couldn't help but smile.

"So you turned up?" Ally asked with a pretend angry glare. Spencer knew the difference between Ally's real angry face and her fake one.

"Told you I'd be here"

"You didn't tell me that you'd be getting all romantic on stage with our client. You know I could totally get you into trouble for messing with clients" Ally joked getting the finger from Spencer.

"I didn't tell you because you are terrible at keeping secrets Ally plus I would over think it if I spoke to anyone about it"

"You spoke to Aiden"

"Yes that's because I needed his help with some things which leads me to my next rash decision of the day"

"Go on" Ally rolled her eyes.

"Well Not Now productions have been asked to follow Ashley while she does her festival tour around Europe and I'vealreadysaidyes" Spencer deliberately mumbled the last part knowing that she should've consulted with her business partner first.

"That's insane…..and you've already said yes?"

"Yep"

"Ok normally I would totally get mad but this is fucking huge Spence!" Ally screamed as she hugged Spencer to the point that the blonde could barely breathe.

"Ally you need to let go please" Spencer demanded which Ally did after a while.

"When do we leave?"

"In two weeks but don't tell anybody until I've spoken to Ashley…please?"

"No problem….she will totes be happy about this bestie" Ally promised as she did her happy dance.

"I hope so Al. Anyway I need to go home and prepare for later"

"What's later?"

"Ash is coming to mine and I'm going to tell her about the tour"

"Good luck with that" Ally waved and headed towards the exit so she could get home after an exhausting day. Spencer spotted a small blur running towards her and managed to catch it. An over excited Holden was now in her arms hugging her.

"You wuv Ashwee" Holden beamed looking up at Spencer with a huge smile.

"Yes I do" Spencer agreed.

"I know she wuvs you too" Holden added.

"And how do you know that smarty pants?"

"Cuz she smiles a lot when you's around" Holden explained clearly getting bored of the conversation.

"Leave Auntie Spencer alone Holden, she's had a big day and it is waaaaayyy past your bedtime" Aiden interrupted taking Holden from Spencer.

"But I'm not tired" Holden argued.

"Yes you are"

"Look Aid, thank you so much for all of your help today and for talking some sense into me"

"Glad to help and everything is sorted for the tour, just need you and Ally to sign on the dotted line"

"Ok well I'm going to run the idea past Ashley first and then we can sort that out Monday" Spencer replied high fiving Holden who was now snuggled into his Father's chest.

"She'll jump at the chance, it was her idea anyway" Aiden reminded Spencer hoping to calm her nerves. Spencer waved the small family off and then headed over to her car. The half an hour drive home was mostly spent with Spencer thinking about what she had just done and she couldn't help but feel excited about what the future held especially now she had an Ashley to include in it.

Spencer sat staring at the large clock on her wall, the hands showed it was now 1.30 am. The day had been long and draining and all Spencer wanted to do was go to bed but she wouldn't let herself. She had promised Ashley that they would talk but as the time ticked on she was starting to regret her promise especially as she considered a future of waiting for Ashley to turn up. Just as Spencer started to panic herself she heard a light tap on the front door, jumping up from beneath her snuggie she opened the door revealing a tired looking but smiling Ashley.

"So I know it's like tomorrow and I'm sorry, I can leave if you want?" Ashley looked sincerely worried that Spencer would be mad.

"I don't want you to leave Ash, come in please" Spencer ushered Ashley in and the tired rock star collapsed on to the sofa making Spencer chuckle at her dramatic ways. Spencer sat on the sofa and stroked Ashley's hair hoping to relax her.

"I'm sorry it's so late, those things take forever plus Dillon is a dick" Ashley mumbled as she laid her head on to Spencer's lap sighing at the relief that Spencer's touch brought her. Spencer leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on to Ashley's lips getting a slight moan in response.

"Its fine Ash I'm just glad you're finally here"

"Me too Spence. So earlier you sounded like you wanted to talk?" Ashley remembered sitting up so she could see Spencer properly.

"Oh erm yea, it can wait if you're too tired"

"Nope not too tired I promise"

"Ok so I kind of spoke to Aiden earlier which is why I wasn't here for most of the day. Anyway…..the thing is….well" Spencer couldn't get the words out.

"Come on Spencer spill it" Ashley encouraged.

"The label has agreed to let me and Ally follow you around Europe for the DVD. I know it's a lot considering this has literally just happened but I don't want to lose you again…" Spencer started rambling again as she was scared that Ashley would be freaked out but the brunette just kissed her instead.

Ashley couldn't believe how everything had worked out, she had everything she ever wanted and then some. Spencer was the perfect girl and always had been to Ashley even when she pretended to hate the blonde. The idea of having Spencer on tour with her could only make Ashley giddy with excitement. With words failing her Ashley simply kissed the girl of her dreams concluding that she was happy with Spencer's news. Pulling away Ashley looked over at Spencer who was also wearing a dorky smile.

"I don't want to lose you either Spencer, I want you around me always because you are it for me" Ashley whispered kissing Spencer again pushing her weight so she fell on top of the blonde both girls giggling from pure happiness and excitement for what had happened and for what was to come.

The End


End file.
